Después de la tormenta
by EvreHavva
Summary: Rose, huye tratando de proteger a su familia en medio de una guerra. Encontrando aliados y enemigos en su camino. Ella esta tratando de luchar contra el mal cuando lo único que quiere es de vuelta su tranquilidad y la de los suyos. ¿Pero cuando la vida de Rose ha sido tranquila?
1. Chapter 1

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy y los de The Vampire Diaries no me pertenecen. Son de las maravillosas Richelle Mead y L. J. Smith respectivamente.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes

capitulo uno

 _"_ _When I'm watchin' my tv and a man comes on and tell me  
How white my shirts can be  
But, he can't be a man 'cause he doe_-…"

"Si sigues aullando de esa manera te dejare a mitad del camino" -Se quejó Christian junto a mí - de nuevo- mientras pasaba la curva. Me cruce de brazos resoplando con diversión.

"Vamos chicos ahí viene"-alenté

 _"_ _I can't get no, oh, no, no, no, hey, hey, hey  
That's what I say  
I can't get no satisfaction, I can't get girl reaction  
'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try_… cantaba en lo más alto de mis pulmones cuando sparky acabo con mi concierto, apagando el reproductor se detuvo a un lado del camino.

"¿Qué? ¿tienes ganas de ir a regar un árbol?" – sonreí burlonamente. Las risitas en la parte de atrás no se hicieron esperar.

"chicos basta"- les lanzo una mirada a los niños en la parte de atrás- "No la animen. Parece un coyote epiléptico" –murmuro en tono cómplice.

"Si, lo sé, pero es graciosa" –se burló el pequeño monstruo con la misma sonrisa de su padre

"Además, tío Chris, esa es una canción genial"-intervino la pequeña princesa.

"Por supuesto que lo es, pero esta ha sido una noche larga para todos nosotros. Así que lo mejor es que se duerman ya"

"Pero-"

"Pero nada, Sparky aquí tiene razón a dormir" les dije a mis hijos con amor.

"Liss" llamo Christian, pero mi rubia amiga no levantaba la vista de su revista- "Liss"-intento de nuevo en un tono más fuerte, pero esta lo ignoro. Al parecer, eso no le gustó mucho, porque lo siguiente que escuche fue la forma en la que mi tímpano se rompía con el grito de Christian ¨voz de pito¨ Ozera "VASILISA DRAGOMIR". Y déjame decirte eso tampoco funciono. Lo único que quería era patear la mierda de Christian fuera de él y en un arranque tome la revista de Lissa, me arrodille sobre mi asiento y comencé a golpearlo con ella. De pronto, fui arrastrada a la mente de Liss se sentía confundida, un poco asustada y en shock por la situación. Me vi atreves de sus ojos arrodillada en el asiento, con mi brazo congelado sobre la cabeza de Christian, el gesticulaba airadamente, pero no podía oír nada. Mirando a ambos de sus lados vi – vio – vimos ¨lo que sea¨- a los niños que saltaban en sus asientos y al parecer hacían porras, pero seguía sin oír nada _"¿qué demonios? ¿porque no oigo? ¿estoy sorda?"_ pensamiento que la hizo llevar sus manos automáticamente a sus oídos " _OH"_ -encontró la respuesta al sentir las protuberancias dentro de sus oídos. Inhalando profundamente me concentré y volví a mi cabeza.

Al abrir mis ojos vi cómo mi brazo ¨ex congelado¨ baja y golpea con la revista de nuevo el rostro de Ozera.

"¿qué carajos Rose? Aléjate antes de que te incinere el cabello"-me dijo con rabia

"cuida tu lenguaje"-regañe recordando a los niños "Además casi nos dejas sordos con tu estúpido grito ¿eres idiota o te haces? ¿se te olvida que los cinco aquí tenemos oídos sensibles?". Estaba a punto de responderme cuando Liss se le adelanto

"Ya cállense los dos" –ordeno molesta- "¿Qué son todos estos gritos? ¿Por qué pelean? ¿Por qué estamos aún lado del camino en la soledad de la noche? ¿Y sobre todo porque interrumpen mi lectura?"-demando ella pregunta tras pregunta, su rostro se veía rojo y molesto por la velocidad en la que hablo, además del ceño fruncido, ese que teda la princesa Dragomir cuando va ir por ti y golpear tu culo.

"él te lo explicara todo" dije apuntando a Sparky. Todas las miradas expectantes a lo que diría, el pobre trago. Titubeante puso su mano en la rodilla de Liss.

"¿Y bien? Empujo la princesa

"bu- bueno"-mordí mi labio para no reír. Pobre. No me gustaría estar en su lugar, pero se lo merece por nuestros oídos. Se aclaró la garganta "Bueno Liss, cariño"-ella lo fulmino con la mirada y levanto una de sus cejas invitándolo a continuar- "Todo fue culpa de Rose"- dijo señalándome

Cobarde

Lissa me vio esperando mi respuesta.

"Estúpido mentiroso" –siseé en él. "Liss, amiga, hermana, no sucede nada malo tranquilízate" – sonreí estirándome para apretar su mano- "En respuesta a todas tus preguntas anteriores, bueno, yo… los niños y yo cantábamos, pero pyro aquí se molestó así que se detuvo a mitad del camino para enviar a los niños adormir. Lo cual está bien porque ya es tarde y ha sido un largo, largo, largo día. Tu chico del amor quería decirte algo, pero lo ignoraste y como parecías no oírlo el prefirió reventar nuestros oídos gritando tu nombre, lo cual desencadeno a mama osa defendiendo el honor y bienestar de sus cachorros" ella me vio levantando ambas de sus cejas- _lo lamento por esto Liss-_ Yo coloque mi mascara de guardián y mi mirada esa que te dice esta mierda realmente va enserio. "Pero, nada de todo lo sucedido es nuestra culpa. Es tu culpa" -eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Sus ojos estaban abiertos en shock. No la deje decir nada "si no hubieras traído esa porquería de goma en tus oídos lo más probable es que nada habría sucedido. Y por supuesto, sin mencionar que estamos en la carretera a estas horas de la noche porque venimos huyendo después de haber recibido un ataque Strigoi cuando estábamos por irnos a la cama y el hecho de que estés fuera del mundo sin saber lo que sucede a tu alrededor es realmente peligroso e irresponsable" –solo espero que no descubra mi plan de desviar la atención de mi porque realmente después de casi morir hace tres horas no estoy para sermones.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron. Creí que estaba a punto de destapar la olla, pero por el vínculo pude sentir vergüenza y culpa. Rápidamente se volvió hacia los niños.

"Ya es escucharon chicos, así que adormir". Después de un rato se acomodaron, cada uno de mis bebes estaba dentro de sus abrigos y cubiertos por mantas y más mantas, descansando sus cabezas en cada pierna de Liss. Uno a cada lado de ella.

"Mami, Tío Chris"- comenzó AJ. al parecer no lo olvidaron, así que preferí dejarlo hasta ahí. Mañana tendríamos tiempo para esto.

"duerme cielo, cuando despiertes hablaremos sobre eso" –suspire

"son diez del tío Chris y cinco de tu parte" –susurro Alex en medio de un bostezo.

"ok, ahora descansen" me despedí mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento y Sparky retomaba el camino en la carretera, esta vez todos en silencio.

Me hundí en mi asiento cerrando los ojos. Podía escuchar como las respiraciones de mis pequeños se volvían suaves, acompasadas y los latidos de su corazón parecían un poco menos frenético hasta que ambos se hicieron estables indicando que habían entrado en el mundo de los sueños. Se lo merecían. Ese momento de paz y tranquilidad, donde yo podía verlos y saber que estaban a salvo. Yo me lo merecía, merecía poder disfrutar de su tranquilidad al menos por este instante. Han pasado por tanto en los últimos meses, tanta muerte, miedo, dolor, perdida, tristeza siendo tan solo unos niños. El pensar en todo lo que nos ha llevado a estar en este momento, en la carretera en medio de la noche huyendo me hace querer morir, y el ver a mis niños perderse los que deberían ser los mejores momentos en su vida, perdiendo la infancia que se supone deberían disfrutar, me destroza. Con toda la mierda que la vida me ha dado, podría enfrentarme a cualquier cosa que viniera en el camino, pero jamás la perdida, el dolor o la infelicidad de mis hijos. Sentí como alguien sacudía mi hombro sacándome de mis pensamientos. Lentamente abrí los ojos y vi a Chris que intercambiaba su mirada entre el camino y yo

"Parece que nos dirigimos a una tormenta" –me dijo.

Sus palabras me trajeron de vuelta al presente, estaba tan encerrada en mi burbuja con mis bebes que fue hasta ahora cuando pude notar la lluvia contra el parabrisas, aunque aún su precipitación era poca se podían observar las nubes cargadas en la distancia y la leve iluminación en el cielo por los relámpagos, al igual que el suave sonido de los truenos. Deberíamos dar gracias a nuestros sentidos vampíricos. Un simple humano no podría notarlo al no tener la capacidad de ver u oír igual que nosotros.

"Estaremos entrando en una hora en ella" –asentí observando el panorama

"No creen que es peligroso" se unió Liss desde el asiento de atrás "Deberíamos buscar un lugar para refugiarnos" –realmente entendía su preocupación desde el accidente con sus padres le daba mucho miedo los riesgos en la carretera

"¿Cuánto falta para que estemos allí, chico fuego?" El observo el GPS.

"Si las coordenadas que nos dio Abe están bien, lo cual creo que es correcto, estaremos ahí por lo menos en dos horas" Busque los ojos de mi amiga en el espejo retrovisor, para infundirle confianza

"no te preocupes Liss" Ella asintió "falta poco, lo mejor es continuar el viaje. Además, recuerda que cuando estemos allá, podremos estar más tranquilos"- sentí atreves del vínculo como su confianza y tranquilidad aumentaban.

Después de eso continuamos el viaje en silencio, simplemente viendo la lluvia caer. Entre más avanzábamos más fuerte era la tormenta. Parecía que es cielo se caía en pedazos, pero no permitiríamos que esto se interpusiera en nuestro camino. Cuando estábamos a lo que creíamos seria solo una media hora de distancia un enorme árbol se nos atravesó en la carretera, gracias al cielo Sparky lo vio a tiempo y alcanzamos a frenar sin tener ningún accidente. Bendita visión vampírica. Maldito árbol. No me mal entiendan era de esperarse que más de un árbol se callera con la fuerza del clima, ya me parecía extraño que no se nos hubiera aparecido ninguno, lo malo -aparte del posible accidente- era que fui yo quien tuvo que bajarse del auto a despejar el camino en medio de la fuerte lluvia y el feroz viento, fui yo quien a pesar de los abrigos que traía encima termino con su ropa interior empapada. Mis dientes castañeaban mientras continuábamos el viaje

"Tengo una idea" susurro pyro. Al instante sentí como mi temperatura aumentaba y a pesar de estar hecha una sopa en al asiento del pasajero mi calor corporal volvió a ser casi el mismo. Esto era lo bueno de tener al chico fuego

"Gracias" – le sonreí –"Desearía que pudrieras secar mi ropa, pero me conformo"

"Bueno no te preocupes por eso"

"que ahora tienes funciones de secado, ya pasé por el enjuague y el remojo" –el solo coloco los ojos en blanco

"No Rosie, algo mucho mejor" antes de que pudiera objetar señalo a un costado del camino "Mira"

Y allí estaba, el letrero con un gran BIENVENIDOS A MYSTIC FALLS

definitivamente esto sí que está mucho mejor.


	2. Chapter 2

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy y los de The Vampire Diaries no me pertenecen. Son de las maravillosas Richelle Mead y L. J. Smith respectivamente.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes

Capitulo dos

Estacionamos fuera de la casa de huéspedes, tan solo a unos diez metros de lo que parecía ser la entrada principal. Lo que sería nuestra posada era una enorme casa que resulto de la mezcla de una mansión victoriana, una villa al estilo señorial y un bungalow, bueno al menos era lo que nuestra visión avanzada nos permitía apreciar atreves de la torrencial tormenta de la cual aparentemente Mystic Falls era el epicentro. Era una casa hermosa. Ojalá saliera el sol pronto o al menos pare la lluvia para poder apreciar mejor los detalles exteriores. No podía evitar cuestionarme como sería la decoración en el interior ¿algo vanguardista? ¿muebles antiguos? ¿algo rustico?

Me volví hacia mis compañeros que también observaban la casa con apreciación.

"Espérenme acá" –Ambos asintieron- "Christian mantén el auto en marcha y estén al pendiente" dije- colocando el dedo en mi sien y golpeado dos veces. A lo que ambos volvieron a asentir

"Rose" -llamo Lissa antes de que bajara del auto

"¿si?"

"¿Los despertamos?" -pregunto señalando a cada uno de mis hijos- me fije en sus cuerpos y por el sonido que emitían de los mismo pude notar que estaba en un sueño profundo. Inconscientemente en mi rostro se dibujó un puchero. Dios quería poder tomar su lugar en este momento. reuní mi mirada con los suaves jades de Liss

"No déjalos" me volví para bajar encontrándome nuevamente con la lluvia, gruesas gotas golpeando mi rostro. Cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta ella llamo de nuevo

"Rose"

"¿si?"

"Ten cuidado" asentí sonriéndole con amor a mi hermana que jamás deja de preocuparse por mi

 _Estaré bien_ dije en su mente.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí hacia la casa a paso lento no es como si me fuera a mojar más de lo que ya estaba. Sentía cada gota chocar contra mí, todas y cada una de ellas, tanto las que alcanzaron a tocar la piel descubierta de mi rostro como las que cayeron en cualquier lugar sobre mi ropa. Sentí el frio, pero no me afecto como lo haría con cualquier humano o moroi, era diferente. Además, sino fuera por la fecha tan lejana de mi última alimentación no podría sentirlo casi en absoluto. Soy más propensa a sentir el calor deleitarme en él, pero aun así disfrutaba de las sensaciones que podía experimentar bajo la lluvia. Amaba las tormentas. Lamentablemente este no es el momento para eso, para detenerme allí y simplemente solazarse bajo la prominente lluvia.

Sacudiendo la cabeza apreté mi paso para llegar más rápido a la entrada. Después de un momento escuche el sonido de mis nudillos sobre la gruesa madera, también podía oír a través de la pesada puerta murmullos dentro de la casa, pero nada claro. Siendo camuflados con el sonido de la lluvia. Espere unos momentos, pero nadie abrió, siendo quien soy, volví a tocar con más fuerza. Agudicé mis sentidos, pero no oí nada solo silencio. Maldita sea, era como si todo movimiento hubiese cesado en absoluto ¿Por qué no abren?. Sé que me oyeron. Descargue mi cabeza sobre la puerta apoyando el peso de todo mi cuerpo allí, espere, pero nada sucedió. Comencé a golpear la puerta con un poco más de fuerza cuando estaba por golpear nuevamente la madera se movió -claro eso no me lo esperaba- así que caí en cuatro patas al piso –entrando a la casa.

"Joder". _¿Cómo no sentí venir esta mierda?_ Me regañe

"Esa fue una gran entrada" -una voz sensual me dijo. Podía identificar la diversión en su tono. Cabron- "Aquí, déjame ayudarte" estiro su mano hacia mí, pero yo la rechace.

"No gracias, ya has hecho suficiente" dije con sarcasmo mientras me levantaba

Alcé la mirada para identificar al extraño de pie frente a mí y entonces estuve perdida. Mis ojos de oro chocaron con un cielo tan, pero, tan claro. Era un azul casi blanco. Ojos mágicos, atrayentes e hipnotizantes, tan hermosos. Sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza en mi pecho. No había otro lugar en el mundo donde quisiera estar, nada más importante que seguir ahí viendo sus ojos. Perderme en ellos por siempre. Lentamente lo estudie su cabello un tanto más oscuro que el mío era casi negro algunos mechones caían en su rostro, aunque fuertes sus rasgos eran perfectos y refinados, pómulos altos, una estructura ósea angular y masculina al igual que una mandíbula y la barbilla, nariz perfecta, su boca se encontraba ligeramente abierta dándome una vista divina de sus labios del tamaño perfecto llenos y besables, tan atrayentes. Alto, un tanto más que yo, pero un poco menos que Christian, quizás 6 pies. Me maraville en su cuerpo muy bien formado, hombros anchos, delgado, pero no demasiado todo él estaba cubierto de lo que puedo decir parecen músculos ágiles y duros en sus brazos y pecho y lo más probable es que en sus piernas también. Es inhumanamente hermoso. Sentía la fuerza de su mirada sobre mí y sabía que él también me estudiaba. Con un poco de duda junte nuestras ojos de nuevo. Su mirada tan penetrante y hermosa por un instante creí poder ver la fragilidad y fuerza de su alma en sus ojos. De la misma forma que creí el vio la mía. _Compañero_ oí en un susurro, sino fuera por mi gran audición creería que solo fue el ruido del viento. Todo mi ser lo anhelaba quería sentirlo más cerca, tanto como fuese posible; mi bestia tan cerca de la superficie aullando por reclamarlo como suyo. Entonces el acorto la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos quedando solo aun paso de mí, vi como lentamente su mano se aceraba a mi rostro, pero ni en un solo instante nuestros ojos se separaron. Mi corazón latía con anticipación ante lo que sería el contacto de su piel con la mía.

"Disculpe señorita ¿pero que hace en mi casa?" dijo una voz y en ese momento reaccione, sacudí la cabeza tratando de alejar la niebla que cubría mi mente y di un paso hacia atrás. Alejándome del hombre frente a mí, sin cumplir mi deseo. Mi mirada se dirigió al lugar de donde vino la voz, detrás del Adonis estaban dos hombres y una mujer. Dios ellos nos vieron, lo vieron todo. Vi como ante mi movimiento el hombre frente mi reaccionaba y se alejaba – _vuelve,_ _pensé_ -parándose junto al chico de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos jades. También era muy guapo solo un poco más corto que mi Adonis y ligeramente más delgado, pero aun así hermoso. Parecía una de esos chicos de novela romántica. El sostenía a la mujer por la cintura, muy bonita de cabello castaño lacio casi hasta la mitad de la espalda, tés blanca y unos ojos cafés un tanto curiosos. Y junto a ella un chico de unos veintidós, un poco más construido que los dos anteriores, tés bronceada y ojos grises, que extraño olía un poco como perro, quizás sea un cambiante ¿será por eso que el viejo nos envió acá? "¿se encuentra bien?" dijo el chico de ojos verdes. Sacudí mi cabeza de nuevo -vamos Rose presta más atención- me regañe

"Si, lo que pasa es que"-mire a mi chico quien estaba allí viéndome con el ceño fruncido, odia ver los engranajes girado en su cabeza- "esto quisiera hablar con el encargado"

"¿Encargado?" Pregunto la chica un tanto confundida "¿Qué en cargado?"

"Bueno el de la posada"- sus rostros se iluminaban en entendimiento – "Mi familia y yo, necesitaremos por lo menos dos habitaciones"

"Pensé que ya no recibían visitantes" dijo el cambiante a los otros dos hombres. _Oh no_ pensé. Esto no puede ser cierto ¿se confundiría el viejo? No lo creo.

"¿Que?"

"Disculpa…" la chica me miro sin saber cómo llamarme

"Oh, Rose" dije estirando mi mano la cual ella rápidamente acepto. por el rabillo del ojo vi como los ojos hermosos de mi Adonis se abrían al oír mi nombre.

"Elena" ella me dio una sonrisa- "este es mi amigo-

"Tyler" interrumpió el chico presentándose el mismo.

"Un gusto" dije mientras el muy galante se llevó mi mano besándola suavemente. Por lo general, cuando un hombre se comportó así conmigo me molesto, pero sentí que este chico no tenía dobles intensiones.

"Este es mi novio, Stefan" –continuo Elena- señalando al chico a su lado quien me dio un asentimiento y una sonrisa

"Un gusto" -repetí

"Y el idiota junto a él es su hermano, Damon" solté una risita mientras lo veía. Le asentí

"Es un placer el conocerte, Damon" dije probando su nombre en mi boca y se sintió fascinante y realmente hermoso. Sé que a él le gusto escucharlo por la forma que su cuerpo se tensó bajo mi voz. Les sonreí a todos. Una sonrisa, una de verdad de las que no les doy a todo el mundo. Vi como los cuatro se quedaban viéndome reconociéndome, un tanto anonadados.

"Realmente eres muy hermosa" dijo Elena

"Bueno, es genial escuchar eso de alguien que no quiere solo llevarte a la cama" dije con un poco de amargura – "Gracias Elena, tú también eres muy bella, me encanta tu mirada. En ella se nota que eres una mujer valiente y dulce" termine con una sonrisa calida viéndola a los ojos ella asintió

"Gracias" –susurro. Creo que ninguno se esperaba que dijera eso, pero que se puede hacer es la verdad

"Disculpen, pero en realidad me gustaría hablar lo de las habitaciones" insistí volviendo al tema realmente importante

Stefan dio un paso adelante – "quizás viste el anuncio en internet, pero la realidad es que esto ya no es una casa para viajeros. Ahora mi hermano y yo vivimos aquí con algunos de nuestros amigos. Lo siento".

"Pero- pero no puedo irme no hay un hotel libre en el pueblo" –mentira- "No importa el precio, prometo que solo será esta noche."

"De verdad, lo siento Rose. Pero no se trata de dinero." Dijo el muy serio- Elena y Tyler me veían con lastima y preocupación, quizás por el clima allí afuera. Yo me voltee hacia Damon

"Por favor". Estaba tan cansada, lo único que quería era tomar a mi familia a un lugar cálido, cómodo y seguro para descansar. El miro a su hermano

"Stef"- el negó hacia Damon. Di un paso hacia atrás observándolos a los dos

"Miren" los enfrente, sintiéndome sobre pasada por todos los acontecimientos del último par de días- "Vengo con mi hermano y su esposa si fuéramos solo los tres dormiríamos en el auto, pero traemos dos niños y un perro con nosotros. Estamos en medio de una tormenta no podemos tomar la carretera de nuevo o dormir bajo la lluvia no es seguro. Por favor, sé que no nos conocemos, pero se los pido. Nos iremos en cuanto deje de llover, además, podemos pagar lo que nos pidan". Suplique. Yo Rose Hathaway suplicando. Que conste que solo lo hago por mis hijos.

"Está bien" dijo Damon. A una velocidad humana cruce el espacio que nos separaba y ocultando mi cara en su cuello lo rodee con mis brazos. No pude contenerme. Al principio estaba tenso, pero rápidamente se recuperó y me rodeo con sus brazos sosteniéndome aún más cerca, inhale su aroma y era delicioso. Si no fuera por mis hijos en un auto bajo la lluvia podría quedarme aquí. Sacudí esa idea lejos de mi mente. Yo ya pertenecía a alguien. Y eso no era con Damon. Di un paso atrás.

"Gracias, esto significa mucho" afirme sosteniendo su mirada. Él levanto su mano y la acerco a mi rostro, limpiando con su pulgar una lagrima que no me di cuenta se me había escapado. Se sintió tan suave y cálido ese simple acto. El me miraba tan intensamente "le pediré a Christian que acerque más el auto". Me separe de él y mire a los otros "Claro si eso está bien" me sentí un poco confundida al verlos con miradas de shock a los tres. Stefan fue el primero de todos en reaccionar, cabe aclarar que fue gracias a un sutil carraspeo de Damon.

"Cla-claro, así no se mojarán tanto"- asentí y comencé mi camino

"Te mojaras" dijo Elena

"No creo que sea posible estar más empapado"- me señale de pies a cabeza

"Está bien, solo ten cuidado" dijo sincera

"Lo tendré"- emprendí mi camino de nuevo. Alcance a oír a Damon decir o amenazar un _ni una sola palabra de esto_. Camine rápidamente -claro como un humano lo haría- hacia el auto y abrí la puerta del pasajero y me subí

"Esta hecho"- les dije "acerca el auto hasta la puerta y colóquense sus abrigos"

"¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?" cuestiono Liss

"¿Tanto?"

"Si, como media hora" –murmuro Sparky- No me había dado cuenta que había pasado tanto

"Ahora les explico" ellos asintieron. El auto se detuvo frente a la puerta en donde esta Damon con un paraguas "¿están listos?"

"Si, mama" dijo Sparky- yo solo coloque los ojos en blanco

"Bien, tu serás el primero, iré por el paraguas para que no te mojes tanto y lleves a Alex"

"Ok, ve" me baje rápidamente y bordee el auto caminando hacia mi Adonis. Debo dejar de llamarlo mío porque definitivamente no lo es

"Hey, me lo prestas" -dije señalando el paraguas. El me lo entrego

"¿No quieres que te ayude?" Asentí

"Si, pero espérame aquí, vale".

Llegue a la puerta del conductor y toque la ventana para que Chris se bajara, apenas abrí el paraguas este se rompió por la fuerza del viento y la lluvia quedándome solo con la agarradera en la mano me encogí de hombros y la tire al piso. Christian se bajó y rápidamente abrí la puerta que daba a Alex y el muy ágil lo saco envuelto entre cobijas aun dormido metiéndolo dentro de su propio abrigo para que el agua no le molestara, rápidamente yo les cubrí a ambos con una cobija y los lleve a la casa. "Entra" -lo empujé hacia el interior y repetí el mismo proceso con Liss y AJ. Cuando vi que Elena guiaba a Liss hacia el vestíbulo me volví a Damon que se encontraba donde lo dejé "¿Te quieres mojar un poco?"

"Realmente no me importaría"

"Bien, toma" respondí envolviéndolo un poco entre sabanas el levanto una de sus cejas interrogativamente. Se veía tan sensual "Es para que no te mojes tanto" el asintió "Espera aquí cuando te llame corres, lo tomas y vuelves a la casa". Rápidamente fui y prepare a Klaus y llame a Damon, quien rápidamente estuvo frente a mi tomando a mi perro en sus brazos y dirigiéndose a la casa. Por mi parte fui al maletero y tome dos de nuestras valijas de mano y corrí con ellas hacia la puerta las deje allí y volví por las tres restantes claro hubiera podida llevarlas todas, pero no se supone que yo pueda hacer eso. Cuando llegue de nuevo a la puerta Stefan y Tyler estaban allí tomaron las maletas de mis manos y recogieron las demás.

"Debiste habernos dicho" regaño el oji verde

"Lo hubiéramos hecho por ti" termino Tyler

"Gracias, la verdad es que me gusta sentirme útil. Además, creo fuertemente en la fuerza e igualdad de género" ellos simplemente negaron. Entramos a la casa cerrando tras nosotros la puerta vi a los demás a unos metros en lo que parecía ser el comienzo de las escaleras, fuimos hacia a ellos, pasando sin entrar por un gran marco sin puerta de lo que parce ser una sala.

"Oh, Rose" -se volteo Liss con AJ aun dormida en sus brazos "Te estamos esperando" asentí - _que pyro comparta una habitación con los niños y tú y yo otra"_ -dije en su mente ella asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

"Tyler y Elena prepararon dos habitaciones, pero viendo que son tantos podemos arreglar otra" –ofreció Stefan

"No"- todos miraron a Liss- "Stefan, con dos es suficiente, gracias"- Ella dijo sonriéndole. Al parecer no tendré que hacer presentaciones, eso está bien para mí.

"¿Podrían guiarnos?" Pregunto pyro –"Este chico pesa, Dios no entiendo como aún pueden seguir dormidos"

"Eso lo sacaron de tu lado de la familia"- dije con una burla. El resoplo

"Lo dice a quién tiraron de la cama y siguió durmiendo en el piso- repuso

"No"- negué inocentemente "Lo dice quién te vistió de drag queen, mientras dormias y no te diste por enterado hasta que saliste de casa"

"Eso fue trampa, Te valiste de-

"Ya" nos cortó Lissa "Cállense"- ambos nos fulminamos con la mirada y después volteamos a ver a diferentes lugares "Parecen niños, que pensaran los demás" termino negando con la cabeza

"Fue divertido" dijo Damon. Recordé que no estábamos solos y definitivamente nuestros cuatro compañeros lo pasaron bien con el show. Todos tenían miradas divertidas en el rostro.

"Damon"-Regaño Stefan golpeando la cabeza de su hermano

"Hey". Se quejó el agredido

Elena inicio la marcha "Síganme los llevare a sus habitaciones"

espero les gustara...


	3. Chapter 3

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy y los de The Vampire Diaries no me pertenecen. Son de las maravillosas Richelle Mead y L. J. Smith respectivamente.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes

Capitulo tres

Lentamente mi mente comenzó a despejarse, empecé a sentir todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor: Aun llovía, lo cual no me pareció extraño lo más probable es que siga por algunas horas, oí la ducha de la habitación Lissa se está bañando, yendo más allá podía oír que ya había actividad en la casa se escuchaban los y murmullos de conversaciones.

Realmente disfrute de la siesta, necesitaba ese descanso. Había recuperado energías estaba lista para iniciar el día, pero la parte perezosa en mi me obligo a disfrutar de la comodidad un poco más. Acurrucándome entre las mantas coloqué la otra almohada sobre mi cabeza y me hundí entre ambas _ahhh_ gemí en voz baja. Plumas. Eran plumas desde que estamos en la carrera no gozaba de una buena almohada. _Sí que delicia_. Anoche entre el cansancio y en explicarle a Lissa lo que me había enterado a nuestra llegada a los Salvatore no le preste la mayor atención a este tipo de cosas. Oí como el agua se detenía en el baño y Liss comenzaba a prepararse. Así que decide hacerme la dormida. Veinte minutos después se unió a mi sentándose a mi lado en la cama

Me sacudió un poco "Levántate, Rose, es tarde"

Me quede quieta cual estatua. Ella no dijo nada, bueno pensé que insistiría más. De un momento a otro me arrojo de la cama, eso no lo esperaba, por lo general me grita durante al menos cinco minutos y después acude a la fuerza. Antes de que mi cuerpo chocara contra el piso salte agazapándome junto al mueble que estaba del otro lado de la habitación.

"¡Qué demonios! Lissa podría a ver dolido" –grite caminando hacia ella- "¿tan poco me aprecias?"

"Vamos Rose, no hagas un show de esto"- dijo mientras se colocaba un sweater crema sobre su blusa verde. "Es tarde, nos esperan para almorzar. Además, sé que estabas despierta". Mire el reloj en la pared definitivamente era tarde, faltan menos de cinco minutos para que fuera la una de la tarde –"Date prisa, Elena nos ha invitado" -ordeno dirigiéndose a la salida

"Espera un momento". Ella se detuvo viéndome sobre su hombro "Me tiras de la cama ¿y me dices como si nada que me he perdido el desayuno? ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?" Dios estaba furiosa, simplemente no tuve la comida más importante del día.

"Y si no te das prisa, también te perderás el almuerzo" dijo tirando la puerta tras ella. La oí reír mientras corría por el pasillo. Rápidamente me metí a la regadera, la noche anterior había lavado mi cabello cuando me duche así que no sería necesario lavarlo en este momento. Tarde menos de cinco minutos en asearme, pero cuando corrí a buscar entre las maletas me di cuenta que la mayoría de mi ropa estaba sucia – _Demonios-_ tuve que colocarme un short corto de mezclilla, un suéter de capucha rojo con estampados negros probablemente dos tallas más grandes que la mía porque mis dedos eran cubiertos por las mangas y me calce un par de converses negros que traía entre la maleta. Tome mi imagen en el espejo decidiendo que sería mejor llevar el cabello suelto, me dispuse a buscar la cocina y al abrir la puerta había una chica a punto de golpear. La extraña es bien parecida, unos trece centímetros más corta que yo, su piel morena pero no tanto y su cabello castaño que llegaba un dedo más debajo de su mandíbula hacen resaltar sus grandes ojos verdes, no era un verde-verde más bien como un verde mezclado con miel, lindos. Su olor es diferente, pero se me hace conocido.

"Hola, soy Rose" dije estirando mi mano hacia ella, vi un poco de vacilación, pero aun así la tomo y cuando lo hizo sentí una energía conocida emanar de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron y me miraba como si buscara algo. Después de un minuto dio un paso hacia tras.

"Soy Bonnie"- dijo con precaución "¿Nos conocemos?"

"No, créeme te recordaría"- me sentía como un experimento en la feria científica de una escuela. Ella no dejaba de observarme, estuvimos hay por no sé cuánto tiempo, pero vamos debo hacer cosas más importantes. Debo desayuno-almorzar. "¿Sabes en donde están sirviendo el almuerzo?". Esa pregunta fue suficiente para sacarla del trance inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza, ella se sentía avergonzada

"Si lo siento, Elena me había enviado por ti. No quería que te perdieras. Por favor sígueme."

Sin darme tiempo de responder comenzó a caminar guiándome atravesó de la enorme casa. Yo tenía razón, con lo poco que pude observar en el recorrido se puede ver lo hermosa que es la casa por dentro, la exquisitez y buen gusto en decoración, los diferentes tipos de muebles renacentistas y victorianos. La mayoría de ellos son realmente antiguos, otros restaurados y muy pocos nuevos, pero aun así en el mismo estilo. Hermosas obras de arte adornaban las paredes. Inclusive las paredes y columnas son una obra de arte en sí mismas, algunas cubiertas por valiosos materiales que para el ojo humano sería difícil identificar como los finos bordados en hilos de oro y plata, muchas otras siendo solo madera estaban llenas de preciosos márgenes y patrones, eran perfectas. Una que otra se encontraba un poco golpeadas como si hubieran luchado dentro de la casa, aun así, se podían seguir apreciando hasta los más mínimos detalles. Se nota que tienen dinero. Solo espero no sean unos snobs. Entre más caminábamos las voces se hacían más claras y el olor delicioso de la comida hizo a mi estómago gruñir iba concentrada imaginándome los platos que comeríamos que no me fije que ya estábamos allí. Escuche suaves pasos que corrían en mi dirección. Todo fue muy rápido apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar, di un paso para atrás y el pequeño niño pelirrojo que corría hacia mí se dio cuenta de mi presencia, tratando de frenar su carrera tropezó y cayó de cara a mis pies. Afortunadamente pude sostenerlo antes de que su rostro tocara el piso, lo coloque de pie y me agache hasta quedar a su altura.

El ruido en la habitación seso ipso facto al parecer todos estaban al pendiente de nosotros, pero no les preste la más mínima atención. Que se ocupen de sus propios asuntos.

"Hey pequeño Weasley ¿estás bien?" -Pregunte acariciando su mejilla suavemente- grandes ojos zafiros me miraron con un poco de miedo, curiosidad e impresión. Se sentía tan cálido sostenerlo junto a mí. Como sostener a mi pequeño Alex. Eso debe ser el amor a primera vista. El tímidamente asintió

"Si… lo siento…"-susurro

"No hay problema, fue mi culpa sabes no me fijé por donde venía"- le sonreí – "debes tener más cuidado cuando corras, te puedes lastimar". El asintió de nuevo. - "Dime tu nombre pequeño Weasley" El frunció el ceño ante mi apodo, pero respondió

"Benjamín"- dijo avergonzado moviendo uno de sus rojos mechones fuera de su rostro- "¿Y tú?"

"Rosemarie, pero no me gusta. Así que dime Rose ¿puedo pedirte algo?" Dije en tono cómplice. El asintió con una sonrisa. "En mi familia tenemos una tradición –conté- cada día al despertar debemos saludar a los demás con un beso"- el volvió a asentir- "Yo acabo de despertar ¿crees que pueda darte un beso?" -Un sonrojo adorable cubrió sus mejillas

"¿Yo también podre darte uno?" Pregunto colocándose un poco más rojo

Coloqué un dedo en mi barbilla y fingí estar pensándolo "Solo si puedo darte dos". El asintió enérgicamente- "Entonces serán dos"- me acerque besando cada una de sus mejillas sonoramente "Ahora quiero el mío demande" él se acercó y me beso la mejilla derecha –"gracias, ahora vamos con los demás". Me levante para enfrentar a trece pareces de ojos que al parecer creen que somos un programa de televisión. Cada quien estaba sentado en una silla del gran comedor, que tiene puesto para 22 personas, a excepción de AJ que aun seguía acurrucada en el regazo de Pyro. Siendo mi auto-yo, no me deje intimidar y los mire a todos con una gran sonrisa.

"Hola, creo que acaban de empezar el corte a los comerciales"-

"¡ROSE!" -Regaño Liss- yo solo me encogí de hombros dándoles mi sonrisa marca registrada, la que Liss suele llamara –la devora hombre- pues según su teoría con ella ninguno me negaba nada. Es cierto. Así que no me quejo. Hace casi un año no daba esta sonrisa, ni ninguna otra que fuera sincera. Hasta ayer

"Eres el mal, chica"- dijo Tyler riéndose

"Lo sé" conteste simplemente, mientras me acercaba a Elena observado la distribución de los puestos. Ella estaba sentada junto a Stefan, quien estaba a la izquierda de Damon que ocupa la cabecera. Liss estaba a su lado y junto a ella su inseparable esposo, seguido por un chico y por ultimo Bonnie con un chico rubio del otro lado de ella. Junto al adonis se sentó Tyler, seguido por un hombre casi en los treinta junto una chica rubia embarazada, junto a ella lo que al parecer era mi puesto en la mesa ya que la silla estaba vacía, pero lo que llamo mi atención fue ver al pequeño Ben sentado en la siguiente silla y por ultimo cerrando la comitiva se encontraba mi peque. Me agache besando la mejilla de Elena- "Hola Elena, gracias por la invitación". Ella me dio una sonrisa amable

"No hay nada que agradecer. Te presentare a los demás." Asentí" El hombre junto a Tyler es nuestro amigo Alaric" –me señalo al tipo cerca de los treinta, guapo, cabello castaño y ojos azules. Alto quizás un poco más que Damon. El asintió para mí con una sonrisa. "Ella es una de mis mejores amigas, Caroline" -una mujer hermosa, de piel blanca sin ninguna imperfección, con ojos azul bebe _tal como Mia_ pensé- ella también me sonrió, aunque pude notar que estaba un tanto tensa, "Benjamín, a quien ya conociste es el hijo de Damon". -Esa revelación me hizo apartar la mirada de mi pequeño Weasley para encontrarme con la mirada de mi adonis. Él era su padre. ¿Estará casado? ¿quién es la madre? ¿Por qué siento que mi pecho se oprime de esta manera? "Si, lo sé, nadie cree que Damon sea padre" me dijo Elena notando mi sorpresa

"Tiene usted un hijo realmente encantador"- le dije

"Si. Lo sé. Igual que el padre" respondió con una sonrisa un tanto arrogante

"Por supuesto" dije con desdén Tyler, Alaric y el chico junto a Chris se echaron a reír.

"Él es mi amigo matt"-continuo Elena refiriéndose al rubio al final de la fila, bueno no era rubio-rubio más bien como un color rubio-arena, ojos azul-grisáceo, rasgos marcados, pero con lindos hoyuelos y sonrisa de bebe. ¿Que acaso todos los chicos en este pueblo están calientes o hacen amistad según la cantidad de belleza? – "Mi otra mejor amiga Bonnie, a quien a conociste". Le asentí cortésmente- "Él es mi hermano menor, Jeremy"- Definitivamente era su pariente. Se parecen bastante, a decir verdad, la mayor diferencia es su piel un poco más clara que la de Elena. Cabello y ojos castaño oscuro, mirada tierna y linda sonrisa. Al parecer es el miembro más joven de todos.

"Bienvenida, Rose" -Dijo el chico con un asentimiento

"Gracias" le correspondí

"El pequeño Alex insistió en que deberías sentarte entre Ben y Caroline. Al parecer quiere que ustedes se conozcan" -Me informó Elena un poco apenada- "Espero que eso este bien contigo"

"Es un placer, no te preocupes" -le dije tranquilizadoramente

"Pues entonces, toma asiento y así podemos comenzar" instruyo sentándose de nuevo junto a su novio. Asentí.

Me gire hacia Lissa besando su mejilla- "Buenos días Liss". Continúe avanzando hacia Christian y me agache juntando mi mirada con la de mi nena "¿Puedo sostenerte? Ella se separó de Sparky estirando sus brazos para mí, la tome e inmediatamente se acurruco en el hueco de mi cuello "Buenos Días, princesa" -susurre besando su mejilla. Cuando comenzaba avanzar hacia mi puesto Chris no me lo permitió

"Nosotros no dormimos juntos o ¿es que estoy pintado en la pared?"

Me agache para besar su mejilla. Me separe de él, claro no sin saludarle "Es horrible tener que ver tu rostro en este lluvioso y hermoso día"- termine con na sonrisa dulce. Iniciando la retirada

"Sabes que me amas"-

"Dilo hasta que lo creas"-

"¿Entonces era cierto lo de los besos en la mañana?" Pregunto Caroline – mientras yo rodeaba la mesa

"Por supuesto, puede que les mienta a las autoridades, pero jamás a un niño" dije encogiéndome de hombros

"Bueno Rose, entonces te han faltado personas, porque claramente vi como también saludaste a Elena"- burlo coqueto Tyler

"¡Tyler!" chillaron Elena, Stefan y Caroline al mismo tiempo

"En eso tienes razón" conteste mientras me ponía a la altura de Alex, quien estaba sentado al igual que Ben, en una silla un poco más altas que las demás para poder alcanzar a la mesa "Hola guapo" dije besando su nariz. El rápidamente me correspondió besándome en los labios castamente

"Hola Rosie"- pequeño demonio lo dijo solo para molestarme

"Anda Rosie, siéntate tenemos hambre"- burlo Ozera mientras me acomodaba en mi puesto con la niña en brazos

Le di una mirada letal. "Sabes que no debes llamarme así" dije lenta y dulcemente, el palideció- "Vuelves a hacerlo y jamás podrás procrear Descendencia- ¿entendido?" -El asintió "Bien Chrissie" termine sonriéndole _dulcemente_

"Vaya, sí que puedes dar miedo" Dijo –matt

"Cuando quiero" le reste importancia

"Me agradas" me sonrió la rubia junto a mí y todos iniciamos a disfrutar de la comida

"Mami" llamo Alex un poco Asustado desde su asiento. Al parecer, todo el mundo noto su miedo porque note como todos se le quedaban viendo- "¿yo tampoco tendré esa descendencia como el tío Chris? Pregunto inocentemente

"Oh bebe, no te preocupes. A ti te amo. Solo espera cincuenta años para tenerla. ¿ok?"

"Ok, mami". Dijo sonriéndome aliviado

"Espera ¿mami?" Interrogo Caroline

"Si ¿Porque?" -la pobre se quedó sin palabras

"Bueno, creo que todos acá pensábamos, bueno…" Se detuvo Alaric

"Que eran nuestros" concluyo Liss

Elena asintió junto a ella "Lo sentimos"

"Como están casados creímos que eran de Lissa y Christian". -Se disculpó Stefan

"No hay problema" -le sonreí –"Pero por favor ¿Realmente crees que el -apunte a mi hermano- haría niños como los míos? Hay que estar mal para pensar eso"

"Eres casada"- acuso Jeremy, quien no quitaba los ojos de mi mano izquierda, mientras acariciaba el cabello a mi hija. Irónicamente volví hacer el centro de atención mientras todos se fijaban en los dos anillos en mi dedo.

"Lo soy" –dije mientras mis ojos se cruzaban con los de Damon. Y me dolió lo que vi. No entendía el sentimiento de traición y perdida en su mirada, cuando no tenemos ni un día de conocernos, pero aun así me dolió.

"Felicitaciones" –brindo- levanto su copa hacia mí con un poco de amargura. Nadie más lo noto

"¿te casaste porque te embarazaste?" pregunto de pronto Caroline a mi lado. "Lo siento" dijo horrorizada de sus palabras. Por un momento quise golpearla por sugerir eso, pero cualquiera que no me conociera pensaría lo mismo, vamos me veo como de veinte con dos niños de casi cinco es normal que la gente lo piense. Sentí a mi niña tensa en su lugar ya estaba comenzado a incorporarse a la sociedad por así decirlo, había estado prestando atención a la conversación. Puede que Alex y AJ sean niños pequeños, pero para su edad son muy maduros y pueden llegar a comprender realmente casi todo lo que se habla, aparte de que su lenguaje es muy fluido y solo se les dificulta una que otra palabra, sin mencionar que son esponjas absorbiéndolo todo, aprenden muy rápido.

"Me casé porque encontré a la persona con quien deseaba compartir mi vida. Quede embarazada unos meses después". Ella asintió feliz con la respuesta

"¿Y porque no está aquí tu esposo?" Pregunto Damon

"Está de viaje" intervino Chris

"Nos estamos divorciando" respondí yo

"Se divorcian" dijo la pequeña en mis piernas

"Por trabajo" dijo Alex

"Está de vacaciones en Europa" aporto Liss –Respondiendo así los cinco al mismo tiempo

Quizás si hubiera respondido uno solo nos habrían creído, pero no. Los demás tenia miradas expectantes y confundidas

"Realmente es un tema un poco difícil en este momento y tengo hambre. Así que dejémoslo pasar" -nos salvó Christian, en momentos así lo amo más. Le di una mirada agradecida, mientras el almuerzo continuaba en pequeñas conversaciones. Nos las arreglamos para hablar poco de nosotros y aprender más de los demás. Me sorprendió saber que Elena está en el cuarto año de medicina y que este verano iniciara el Medschool, haciendo sus horas clínicas en el hospital del pueblo. Además, Caroline pronto se graduará de la carrera de Periodismo, Tyler en leyes, Matt de Antropología con énfasis en la arqueología y algo de mitos y leyendas y al pequeño Gilbert aún le faltan dos años de sus estudios son algo referente a la historia y el ocultismo, no nos explicó demasiado. Alaric es maestro en la universidad y aprendí que el pequeño Weasley odia los champiñones. AJ y Alex estaban encantados con el hermoso niño al igual que yo. Al principio de la comida Caroline estuvo un poco nerviosa, pero en el transcurso del almuerzo se tranquilizó y actuaba sin cohibiciones con nosotros. Todos fueron amables, aunque nunca está de más de decir que entre Bonnie y Damon estuvieron a punto de hacerle un hueco a mi cráneo con tantas miradas. La chica me estudio en toda la comida y fue poco conversadora y en cuanto a Damon me miraba cada vez que pensaba que nadie le estaba observando.

Me sentí bendecida cuando Elena y Stefan comenzaron a levantar los platos para traer el postre. Rápidamente me puse en marcha para ayudarles, a pesar de que se negaron no pudieron deshacerse de mí. Cuando volvíamos de la cocina con las bandejas cargadas con copas de helado Caroline y Lissa estaban de pie junto a Bonnie platicando con la chica y Matt había tomado el lugar de la rubia junto a Alaric con quien platicaba de alguno trabajo de la universidad. Yo camine hacia los tres pequeños que platicaban animadamente, con nuestros postres. Cuando los servía un hombre que aparentaba tener unos cuarenta, de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules apareció en la entrada al comedor, olía a muerte. No me agrado este tipo. Se quitó el abrigo mojado que traía y lo tiro en el suelo. Nadie se había fijado en él.

"Buenas noches" –saludo. Rápidamente Caroline empujo a Liss lejos justo antes de ella ser tomada por el hombre, quien rodeo su cuello con uno de sus brazos y con el otro la acerco a su cuerpo. En un instante todos estuvieron de pie haciendo sus asientos aun lado, Jeremy tomo a Bonnie con él y retrocedieron hasta quedar junto a Liss y Christian, Stefan tomo una posición defensiva delante de Elena y Tyler, Alaric y Matt estaban tensos a mi izquierda. Damon se adelantó quedando de pie delante de Christian y Lissa

"No eres bienvenido en mi casa, déjala y vete en paz" hablo con el hombre

"Quiero la daga Gabriel, entrégamela y dejare en paz a la chica. Si no puedo matarlos a todos y después tomarla". amenazo

 _Niños_ -hable en sus mentes- _quiero que tomen a Ben con ustedes y se metan bajo la mesa._ Ellos ágilmente agarraron cada quien una de sus manos y lo arrastraron con ellos debajo del gran comedor. _No salgan sino vienen sus tíos por ustedes_. Camine hasta el extremo vacío de la mesa quedando a tres metros del hombre

"Somos más Mikael" Amenazo Stefan uniéndose a su hermano

"Pensé que el estúpido era tu hermano, no tu muchacho. Jamás tendrán oportunidad". Se burlo

"Eres Mikael ¿Cómo Mikael el patriarca de o Mikaelson?" Pregunte

"Hueles diferente ¿Quién eres?". Cuestiono

"Te lo diré. Si respondes" sentía la curiosidad y sorpresa de nuestros anfitriones por mis palabras

"Lo soy". Maldito

"Entonces, déjala o te arrancare la cabeza, viejo" amenace

El muy estúpido tuvo el descaro de reírse. De reírse de mí. "Una pequeña niñita como tu" dijo cortando la mejilla de la chica con su uña haciéndola sangrar. "Puedo torcer su cuello antes de que parpadees"

"¿Quiere apostar?" -En menos de un segundo estuve frente a él, separando sus brazos de Caroline lo arroje por el pasillo, tome a la rubia colocándola en los brazos de Damon y me dirigí hacia Mikael quien se ponía de pie. "Creo que pestañeaste"

"¿Que eres?"

"Te ofrezco un trato, te perdono la vida a cambio del paradero de Esther" dije a un paso del hombre

"Primero muerto"

"Que así sea" dije cortando la distancia y dándole un puñetazo que lo arrojo atreves de lo que restaba de pasillo chocando con la puerta de la entrada -un tanto más de fuerza y la rompemos- no le di tiempo de reaccionar, inclusive antes de que pudiera golpear la puerta estaba sobre el dándole puñetazo tras puñetazo, el maldito era duro. No tanto como yo, así que mal por él. "¿Ya lo pensaste?"

"Te destruiré" dijo -mientras en un ágil movimiento trataba de hundir una daga de plata en mi cuerpo, lamentablemente para él, esta se dobló contra mis costillas. En un instante tome su mano rompiéndole todos los huesos en ella con mi fuerte agarre. No puedo negar que disfruté de su grito adolorido, porque lo hice.

"Esto es por Chleo" susurre tomando la misma daga, rompiéndola agarre sola la punta y rasgue su cuello de lado a lado. Sabía que eso no sería suficiente así que con mis propias manos en un rápido y fuerte tirón separe la cabeza de su cuerpo. "Joder" -jure con la cabeza en mis manos, sus ojos aun vivos me observan con asombro y miedo. Me levante y mire a las personas tras de mi Stefan, Tyler, Bonnie y Jeremy tenían el rostro grabado en incredulidad y temor. Damon me veía asombrado y con un tanto de admiración. Y por último Christian me miro como diciendo - _ni creas que limpiare tu desorden-_. Reuní mi mirada con este y hablé en su cabeza - _protégelos_.

"Ve" respondió en voz alta

"Aún está vivo"- dije para los demás mientras abría la puerta. Tome el cuerpo subiéndolo en mi hombro izquierdo y con mi mano libre tome la cabeza –"Terminare con esto" sentencie saliendo de la casa.

Rodee la propiedad y me adentre unos cuantos metros en el bosque. La lluvia había disminuida ya. Bueno, al menos ahora era una fuerte lluvia y no una tormenta como la de ayer, dentro de poco dejara de llover. Tiré el cuerpo bajo un árbol y comencé a desmembrarlo, faltándome solo una pierna Damon se unió a mi

"No morirá si no estacas su corazón" me informo "Aunque lo piques en cuadritos"

"No traigo mi estaca conmigo"-lo mire seriamente – ¿prender le fuego no funcionaría cierto?

"No, debes estacarlo con esto"- dijo tendiéndome una estaca de plata. Claro está era totalmente diferente a las nuestras. Cuando la tome pude sentir magia en ella, pero no era magia moroi. Estaba a punto de estacarlo cuando intercepto mi movimiento sujetando mi mano. Era rápido y fuerte. "Espera" -me miró fijamente "Si lo estacas, tu morirás con el"

"Bueno, gracias un segundo más y hubiera sido mi último aliento". Dije con sarcasmo. "¿No podrías solo haberlo dicho antes de dármela?"

"Esta será la única oportunidad" me dijo brusco "muévete yo lo haré". El piensa en sacrificarse para deshacer de este ser tan mezquino. La sola idea de Damon lastimado me horrorizo. Jamas. No mientras yo esté aquí.

"Morirás" susurre enredándome en sus ojos

"Al que le gusta jugar al héroe es a Stefan, pero él esta tratando con algo en este momento" dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de aparentar que no le importa

"Tengo una idea". Con un movimiento preciso mi piel de diamante atravesó el pecho de Mikael sacando su corazón palpitante entre mis dedos. "vas a ver sombras salir de mi. No te asustes, no te lastimare" el asintió "Oye, Damon, si ves que en algún momento las sombras comienzan a alejarse del cuerpo, que mis ojos son totalmente negros y si me hablaras y no te respondo te iras" dije seriamente

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto pensativo

"Porque podría matarte. En el mejor de los casos solo perder el control y lastimarte" –se veía preocupado, pero algo en mi me decía que no era por su bienestar sino por el mi "Debes ir con Lissa y decírselo"

"Está bien" dijo frente a mi parándose del otro lado del cuerpo

Me arrodille junto Mikael y lentamente comencé a sacar la oscuridad de mi mente, materializándola en mis brazos, descendió por ellos hasta llegar a envolverse en el órgano latiente, la manipule haciendo que se contrajera poco a poco aplastándolo y reduciéndolo a nada hasta que mis manos quedaron llenas de un engrudo negro y viscoso. Damon se arrodillo para quedar a mi altura. Coloqué mis negras manos sobre el cuerpo y de mis palmas nacían sombras, que viajaban por los trozos de carne en el suelo envolviéndose en ellos, cuando cada parte de Mikael estuvo cubierta comencé a destruir el cuerpo de la misma forma que lo hice con su corazón, solo que no me detuve hasta derretirlo, aplique más oscuridad comenzando a volverlo polvo. Rápidamente las cenizas se convirtieron en la nada dejando de existir. Quedando solo Damon, yo y la oscuridad entre nosotros.

"Esta hecho" –susurro él. Asentí. Respire profundamente, los ojos y me concentre en retraerla la oscuridad a mi cuerpo. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. No está funcionando.

"Vete" –lo mire- "ya lo hice, pero no consigo hacer que vuelva a mí, vete"

"Son chocolate con llamas naranjas" -dijo sosteniendo mi mirada

"Vete"

"sé que puedes hacerlo"

"Por favor, si te hago daño jamás podre vivir conmigo misma" susurre

"Estoy aquí, Rose" Dijo acariciando mi mejilla "Sé que puedes. Concéntrate. Estoy aquí"

Sus palabras me reconfortaron de maneras tan profundas y no tengo ni idea de por qué. ¿Qué me haces Damon? Cerré los ojos de nuevo concentrándome. Es muy fácil dejarla salir, lo difícil es retraerla en especial cuando mi última alimentación fue hace tanto. Puesto que entre mayor control de la bestia mayor control de la oscuridad, pero entre menor consumo de sangre menor control de la bestia y si me arriesgo a dejarlo salir puede que no logre controlarla y termine hiriendo a muchos. La visualice en mi mente y la arrastre de vuelta allí, se resistió. Lucho contra mí. Sentí como se escapa por un momento y crecían más sombras fuera de mis manos. Las contuve. Nuevamente las visualice en mi mente –inhala- y tire de ellas –exhala- vuelvo atirar –inhala- levanto mis paredes mentales encerrándolas –exhala- dios al fin. Lentamente abri a mis ojos

"Son casi del color del oro y las llamas están más vivas" dijo Damon observándome con admiración

"Gracias" le sonreí –"¿Te importaría esperar un momento?"

"¿No te resfriaras? Aun llueve apunto

"No me enfermo" murmuré "además, dije un momento, solo para estabilizarme no una hora"

"¿Qué eres?" Pregunto Damon de pronto

"Su igual que tu" dije poniéndome de pie

"Si, claro" me dijo haciendo una cosa extraña y sexy con su boca

"Soy igual que tu" volví a decir "pero soy de un tipo diferente" inicie una caminaa a paso humano con Damon a mi lado

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Soy un vampiro. Solo que de otra clase de vampiros" confesé sus ojos se iluminaron en entendimiento, también puede decir que estaba curioso, es claro que jamás se había cruzado con algún vampiro de otro tipo diferente del suyo.

"¿Cómo sabes lo que soy? ¿Es por eso que están acá?"

"En realidad, no lo sabía hasta ayer que nos conocimos. Aunque creo que es por eso que estamos acá"

"¿Crees? Cuestiono en ese tono que identifico como el -Damon que todo lo sabe y to lo puede-

"Si, mi padre fue quien nos envió a este pueblo, a esta casa"

"¿Quién es?" interrogo ceñudo

"Abhraim Mazur" respondí como si nada

"Mierda" -murmuro suspirando

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy y los de The Vampire Diaries no me pertenecen. Son de las maravillosas Richelle Mead y L. J. Smith respectivamente.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes.

Capitulo cuatro

La lluvia disminuyo, paso de ser un fuerte aguacero a un sereno fuerte y constante, pronto cesara. - _Bueno podría ser peor_ \- me lamente viéndome en el espejo, con el problema de ropa que presento tuve que colocarme un leggins de algodón a media pierna que se ajustaba en mis caderas y una blusa de manga corta, un dedo sobre mi ombligo de un rosa bebe de Liss con un gatito al frente que dice sonríe –odio el rosa-. Después de decirle a Damon sobre mi padre comenzó con un montón de preguntas, preguntas que no estaba dispuesta a contestar. No en ese momento. Así que con un _primero me duchare_ , salí a toda velocidad hacia mi cuarto temporal de baño. Vamos estaba mojada, llena de sangre y barro, sin mencionar que no pude comerme mi helado. Por supuesto que la merecía. Comencé a calzarme las pantuflas cuando me arrepentí de desbloquear a Liss –ROSE, BAJA- grito atreves del vínculo. Sentí que mi cabeza estallaría _perra_ sisee- tomándome la cabeza. _Esto no es nada Rose_ -me auto consolé – _solo un maldito dolor de cabeza_. Calce mis pies y cuando abrí la puerta le devolví el favor "YA VOY" grite en su cabeza. Dos segundos después aparecí en la puerta de la sala, por la que pasamos anoche al llegar. Todos miraron a Lissa mientras ella llevo sus manos a la cabeza quejándose

"Perra" – siseo

"Si, lo sé. El karma es una perra" -dije llamando la atención de todos

Me gusto la sala, hay una chimenea y a cada lado de ella dos enormes ventanas que van casi desde el suelo al techo. La decoración del lugar seguía el mismo elegante, pero a la vez cálido patrón que el de resto de la mansión, muebles y sillas por toda la habitación, aunque la mayoría estaban establecidos frente a la chimenea; hermosos cuadros y fotografías decoran las paredes, al igual que algunas armas antiguas. También la pared lateral izquierda tiene un enorme marco hacia otra sala muy parecida a esta, por lo que veo y tiene su propia chimenea. Puf gente rica. Lo que más llamó mi atención fue el hermoso y antiguo piano a mi derecha sino tuviera todos los ojos encima me hubiera dirigido hacia él. Al parecer mi comentario delato mi presencia. Toda mi familia y el pequeño Weasley se encontraban sentados en un sofá de tres plazas, a cada lado de ellos en sillas independientes estaban Jeremy y Tyler, en un sofá dándome la espalda estaba Bonnie y en el brazo de este Matt y frente a los míos en otro idéntico estaban Elena, Stefan, Caroline y Alaric. Damon está sentado en otro mueble junto a la chimenea, bebiendo, lo que mi nariz me dijo que era wisky y uno de los buenos.

"Paguen" gritaron mis hijos al mismo tipo

"Shhh, cariño bajen la voz" -se quejó Liss masajeándose la sien y dándome una mirada de muerte.

Caminé parándome delante de mis hijos y comencé a sacar dinero del bolsillo trasero. Le di a cada uno un billete de diez dólares y a Ben le di uno de cinco. El pequeño me miro curioso.

"Son por las malas palabras, las groserías, los juramentos ese tipo de cosas" –me encogí de hombros "Un dólar por cada una de ellas, esa es la regla"

"Cool"-susurro con una sonrisa

"Mami, nos dio cinco más porque no los debe de ayer" -le conto Alex, el otro asintió "Por cierto…Tíos" dijo estirando su mano cobrándoles. Yo me senté en el extremo del mueble dejando a Lissa y los niños entre Christian y yo, con AJ en mi regazo. Ellos procedieron a pagarles, al parecer Ozera dijo cinco más mientras no estuve, lo que hizo crecer los ingresos de Ben.

"Ty, dijo dos antes de que volvieras" me confeso el peli-rojo junto a mí.

Yo me voltee viendo fija y seriamente al mencionado. Se estaba poniendo incómodo.

"¿Qué?" se quebró a mi lado

Alcé mi ceja hacia el –si aprendí hacerlo- dándole una mirada de ¿Enserio lo preguntas?

Bujo rodando los ojos "Está Bien". Se levantó y le dio a cada niño dos dólares. Elena y Stefan soltaron una risita. Rompiendo un poco la tensión que había. "Así nos dejaran pobres antes de llegar a los treinta" dijo mientras se acomodaba de vuelta en su asiento junto al mío.

"Ni lo dudes amigo" respondió Christian. "Solo paga a tiempo o te arrepentirás"

Liss asintió de acuerdo a su lado "Una vez a Rose se le escapo una en la iglesia, Alex la escucho y cuando ella se negó a pagar grito diciendo que su mamá acababa de decir una grosería en la santa casa de Dios". Todos nos miraban divertidos.

"En mi defensa tengo que decir que en solo esa semana ya me habían sacado de esa manera más de doscientos dólares entre los dos". Me queje. Mi nena me beso en la mejilla murmurando un bajito _te quiero mamá._

"Si, sí. Muy lindo" intervino Damon. "Ahora ¿porque están aquí?" dijo moviendo el vaso en su mano. Hasta ese momento me di cuenta que Klaus estaba echado en el suelo junto al asiento de Damon. Que extraño.

"Ya te lo dije"

"Si los envió Abe, pero él porque es lo que quiero saber"

No me equivoque, el viejo confía en ellos, solo los amigos o familia están permitido para llamarle Abe. Liss y Chris me miraron esperando sea yo quien hable.

"Eso es lo que yo me pregunto" dije mirando entre Stefan y Damon "¿Por qué me enviara, Abe con ustedes? ¿Porque nunca antes los menciono? ¿porque nos envió aquí sin decirme que los conocía, ni que eran?"

"Para mí eso sueno como Abe" le dijo Stefan a Damon

"¿Cómo sé que no eres una embaucadora?" reprocho levantado una ceja hacia mi

"Papá, ella no es eso" dijo el pequeño Weasley desafiante

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" -le respondió ceñudo por el comentario

El pequeño se paró, cuando estuvo a mitad de camino entre su padre y yo me volteo a ver y después a Damon cruzándose de brazos "Porque es linda como amable, fuerte –el pequeño enumeraba lo que él creía eran mis cualidades- es buena, graciosa, linda, su sonrisa es linda" el peque me volvió a ver y miro a su padre de nuevo negando con la cabeza "no es linda es hermosa, su sonrisa es hermosa, es-

"Ya entendí es linda- interrumpió Damon

"Hermosa papá" regaño el pequeño "Además, huele como una mamá" susurro mirando sus pies apenado. Ese comentario puedo decir nos sorprendió a todos. Mi corazón se llenó de una manera tan hermosa de amor por mi pequeño Weasley, al ver la manera tan acalorada cuando me defendía.

"¿Mamá podemos quedárnoslo? Pregunto Alex corriendo junto a él tomándolo por la mano

"Por favor, por favor, por favor" rogo AJ en mi regazo "Anda mami ¿Si?"

Mis hijos me miraban dándome sus ojos de cachorro y esos pucheros a los que nunca digo que no. Ben me veía con sorpresa. "Él tiene una familia niños, no podemos simplemente tomarlo con nosotros-

"Pero no tiene una mamá" repuso AJ. Esa declaración me alivio y me odie por ello. Sé cómo es crecer sin una madre y me duele el pensar que un niño tan lindo y bueno tenga que pasar por ello. Me dio alivio el saber egoístamente que no tengo que compartir al pequeño y a Damon con ninguna otra mujer y me odie aún más. Yo no sé qué me pasa con estas personas, pero no debo sentirme así por ellos, no debo. Yo ya pertenezco a alguien. Pertenezco a otro lugar.

"Pero tiene un padre" dije mirando a mis hijos "Y una familia". Damon miraba al pequeño con tristeza y preocupación. Por un momento la tristeza se asomó en los ojos de Ben, pero este la envió lejos

"Yo jamás dejaría a papá" dijo mirándome a los ojos.

"Por supuesto cariño" le sonreí con amor. Los niños volvieron junto a mí en el sofá. Ben un poco sonrojado aun por el duelo con su padre. Me fije en AJ quien se puso triste con mi respuesta "Puedes ser su familia mientras estamos aquí" susurre en el oído de mi hija animándola, por supuesto los demás con muy buena audición también lo oyeron. No me importaba, lo único que me interesaba era ver a mi nena de nuevo feliz y lo logre.

"Conocí a Abe a finales de los ochentas- comenzó Stefan- había alguien investigando sobre mí-

"Espera ¿quiénes Abe?" interrogo Bonnie

"Ibrahim para ti" corregí

"Rose" regaño Liss "no seas grosera con Bonnie"

"Me ha mirado toda la tarde como si yo fuese Jesse Zeklos, eso es ser grosero"-repuse "Además, no es como si entre el viejo y ella hubiera confianza"

"En eso tienes razón" apoyo Damon "Sé que te gustan tus rodillas-miro a Bonnie- así que querrás conservarlas" ella palideció

"En eso él tiene razón" murmuro Christian

"Continua Stefan" animo Matt

"Bueno, como decía alguien estaba tras mi pista. Acudí a Damon, pero no pudios resolverlo así que él me llevo con Abe" sonrió "Él lo resolvió, desde entonces hemos hecho algunos negocios juntos y hemos llegado a hacer amigos" finalizo el chico

"¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?" cuestione a Damon

"1898 desde entonces mantenemos el contacto" -bebió terminando el contenido de su vaso –"El Favor que hizo por nosotros cuando le presente a Stefan fue grande".

"Nos salvó la vida"-interrumpió su hermano con solemnidad. Vaya quien diría

"Somos amigos, pero hay cosas que no puedes quedar debiendo" suspiro mi adonis- "Dijo que cuando lo cobrara sería algo de vida o muerte. Y bueno los envió aquí. ¿Qué está sucediendo?" -mire a mis amigos con la pregunta silenciosa ellos asintieron animándome

"Nos están cazando-

"QUE" chillo Caroline horrorizada "pero, pero..."

"Tranquila" le murmuro Alaric a su lado frotando su mano

"En nuestra sociedad existen dos clases de vampiros: primero están los moroi quienes nacen, no creados como Damon, Stefan o Caroline" los presentes asintieron con curiosidad y sorpresa "Los moroi pueden reproducirse entre ellos teniendo más moroi, pero si lo hacen con un humano el resultado será un dhampir. Dhampir son mitad moroi, mitad humano". Dije sin dar tantos detalles. "Por otro lado, están los Strigoi, estos son vampiros malvados que no nacen ellos son creados"-

"¿cómo nosotros?" Pregunto la rubia

"Yo no lo sé, no sé cómo se convirtieron en vampiros" negué- "pero los Strigoi son creados a partir de los moroi y ustedes no huelen nada como eso. Si un moroi se está alimentado y en el proceso mata a la persona este se convierte en Strigoi, perdiendo toda conexión con su alma vivirá solo para las matanzas y el poder, sin sentimientos, sin escrúpulos, sin una conciencia. - me detuve contemplándolos a todos viendo que mis palabras calaran sus mentes- O si eres Strigoi puedes obligar a otros a convertirse, cuando un Strigoi te muerde y después te obliga alimentarte con su sangre te conviertes en uno de ellos. Eso lo que sucede en el mayor de los casos"

"¿Cómo son?" cuestiono Jeremy quien hasta ahora había guardado silencio

"Físicamente su piel se vuelve mortalmente clara y fría, sus corazones aun laten producto de la magia negra, sus ojos tienen un aro rojo carmesí alredor y su fuerza y sentidos se amplifican mejor visión, olfato, mayor velocidad y su compulsión es tan grande que pueden obligar inclusive a los morois"

"no a todos" dijo Liss orgullosa

"Vamos Liss, puedo contar a los que no con mis dedos" se quejó Pyro

"Al parecer eso es de todos los vampiros" murmuro Alaric

"¿Ustedes también pueden?" Pregunto Liss emocionada. Podía ver en su mente todas las preguntas que tenía como ¿quién sería mejor? ¿si ella podría obligarlos? ¿Si ellos podrían conmigo?

"Después Liss"-dije rodando los ojos- "Si la dejamos seguir nos desviaremos de lo importante, además, tendrán tiempo después"

"¿Cómo lo haces? -cuestiono Stefan- ¿Cómo sabes lo que piensa? Es como si supieras exactamente lo que piensa, lo has hecho varias veces. No es fácil darse cuenta, cualquier humano o vampiro lo dejaría pasar, pero las he estado observando".

"¿eres telepata?" Pregunto Tyler

"Eso es otra historia, una muy larga"- suspire mientras AJ se bajaba de mí y se sentaba entre los dos niños

"continua" ordeno Damon.

"los Strigoi se alimentan de los humanos, pero prefieren a dhampirs y en especial a los morois, pues nuestra sangre los hace más fueres y para ellos sabe mejor" me estire en mi lugar- "Así que constantemente están en la cacería de los nuestros. Hace menos de un año sus números crecieron y se agruparon para atacar a los lugares de mayor congregación moroi y dhampir. Todo fue planeado. Ataque tras ataque, todos en una sola semana debilitando fuertemente nuestras defensas. Al ya no tener un lugar seguro donde ir morois y dhampirs estamos esparcidos por el mundo en campos de concentración secretos, estamos en guerra. Por eso estamos aquí." Concluí solemnemente. El silencio lleno la estancia todos pensaban en mis palabras, unos preocupados otros confundidos. No los puedo culpar demasiado para solo un día.

"¿Por qué no están en uno de esos lugares? ¿No sería más seguro?" Pregunto Elena

Negué. "Cada una de nuestras cabezas tienen un precio- miré a mis hijos y volví a Elena- Las cinco. Aparte de nosotros quieren a mis padres, la hermana pequeña de Liss y unos cuantos de nuestros amigos"

"¿Y tu esposo?" pregunto Caroline

"No, la suya no" – le respondí con una sonrisa triste

"entonces tu estas aquí con tus hijos- dijo disgustado- escapando y él está escondiéndose en cualquier otro lado del mundo, en vez de estar protegiendo de su familia. Qu-"-… No lo deje continuar, sentí la ira correr por cada fibra de mi ser ante sus palabras. En menos de nada lo tenía boca abajo junto a Klaus en el suelo, sujetando sus brazos hacia atrás me senté en su espalda, tome su cabello jalándolo con fuerza lo acerque a mi cara

"escúchame bien pequeño vampiro" sisee con ira en su oído- "En tu vida jamás vuelvas a referirte de esa manera a Adrian o te juro que te destruiré" dije aplicando más fuerza en mi agarre en sus manos haciéndole gemir de dolor.

"MAMÁ!" grito mi hija junto a Tyler

"Déjalo" ordeno Alex acercándose a ella. Solté su cabeza, pero no me retire. Respira Rose, cálmate. Los demás se encontraban de pie, aunque ninguno se movió de su lugar. Mis hijos se acercaron a nosotros arrodillándose frente a Damon.

"No nos gusta que hablen mal de papá" le dijo mi hija "Nadie lo hace"

"Las personas siempre nos dicen en cuan mavavilloso hombre se convirtió, lo bueno y valiente" intervino Alex

"pero eso no importa- afirmo mi nena con sus ojitos llorosos-lo que impota es lo que sabemos… nosotros- continuo con voz quebrada, pero sin llorar- El mejor y más grandioso papá del mundo" les sonreí con tristeza soltando el agarre de Damon

"Papá murió" confeso Alex con voz rota "Murió luchando, protegiéndonos" bajándome de Damon me senté en el suelo y el hizo lo mismo junto mi sin saber que decir "Él te gustaría, era genial" termino él. Ambos pequeños vinieron y se sentaron en cada una de mis piernas. Me rompía el corazón ver los tan tristes.

"Mamá" llamo AJ. Ambos mirándome susurraron

"Extrañamos a papá" y con estallaron en llanto escondiéndose a cada lado de mi cuello. Me rompieron por completo. No voy a llorar, no puedo hacerlo. Debo ser fuerte. Fuerte para ellos. Los atraje más a mi acariciando sus espaldas tranquilizadoramente, mientras sus cuerpos se sacudían en el llanto.

"Lo sé, bebe" murmure "Yo también le extraño". Mire y los demás nos veían tristes y apenados. Liss sollozaba suavemente en el pecho de Christian, ellos también estaban sufriendo por esto. En especial Liss al ser tan compasiva. No voy a llorar-me repetí- Chris me sonrió con tristeza, yo le devolví el gesto. Podía sentir la incomodidad de los otros ante un momento tan íntimo, al parecer decidieron darnos privacidad porque comenzaron a levantarse y dirigirse a la sala siguiente. El último fue Alaric pensé que me diría algo, pero estaba equivocada.

"Damon, ven" llamo al hombre que seguía junto a mi

"Rose" me llamo en tono adolorido. En cuanto me voltee hacia él y me encontré con sus ojos de nieve pensé que lo perdería, que perdería el control. Respira me dije. Deseaba tanto envolverme en sus brazos y sollozar hasta que todo este dolor saliera. Eso jamás pasaría. Me miraba suplicante y confundido.

"por favor"- susurre negando mientras una única lagrima escapaba de la cárcel de mis ojos. El estiro su mano hacia mi rostro, pero lo rechace mirando hacia al frente. El profesor nos observaba, rápidamente limpie mi mejilla.

"Damon" –volvió a llamar. Después, de un minuto se levantó yéndose con los demás.

¿Porque tiene que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué siempre termino en medio del dolor y tantas tragedias? ¿Por qué no estas con nosotros Adrian? Te necesitamos. Te necesito. Comencé a cantar en voz baja para mis hijos nuestra canción tratando de tranquilizarlos. Lissa y Christian se quedaron en silencio acurrucados en el mueble observándonos. Me extraño que los demás no dijeran nada, pensé por un momento que al irse a la otra sala comenzarían a comentar entre sí, pero solo estuvieron allí juntos guardando silencio. Poco después Elena se excusó yéndose a preparar algo para merendar, Bonnie y Caroline la siguieron ofreciendo su ayuda.

"Rose, estaba en tanto dolor, pero aun así no lloro –murmuro Elena en la cocina- Es muy fuerte"

"Lo sé- respondió la rubia- Es una gran madre, lo hace por los niños"

Después de eso no volvieron a conversar. Me alegra tener tan desarrollados sentidos, es bueno saber lo que pasa alrededor. Bueno, aunque si aún siguiera lloviendo lo mas probable es que solo hubiera oído murmullos amortiguados y distantes, nada claro. Un rato después vino Caroline a invitarnos a merendar con ellos, el par de tortolos se levantaron y dirigieron con los demás. En cambio, yo me quede allí acariciando la cabeza de mis hijos ya calmados, mientras ellos jugaban con algunas hebras de mi largo cabello entre sus dedos.

"¿Oye, crees que podamos tomar algo aquí? Pregunte suavemente

"Por supuesto" dijo con una sonrisa suave "Espérenme acá" se fue en un borrón, pero al poco tiempo volvió a paso humano cargada con una bandeja y con una enojada Elena en sus talones regañándola por correr así en su estado.

"Déjala, después del sexto mes tendrá que seguir el paso de los mortales" le dije con una sonrisa a Elena mientras las ayudaba a acomodar la bandeja en el suelo- "Más adelante, será una perra y recordar este tipo de cosas la pondrá peor" termine con una mirada cómplice, refiriéndome a sus regaños.

"Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta" me respondió realmente agradecida

"Rose, tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar" me informo Caroline

"Será un gusto, cien por hora" bromee- "Es eso o formarte"

"Definitivamente, me agradas" murmuro la rubia marchándose con su amiga

"¿Mamá puede venir Ben con nosotros? Pregunto AJ

Alcé mi cabeza hacia los demás buscando al pequeño, estaba sentado lo vi con Elena y Stefan. Al parecer, se negaba a estar con su padre ya que estaba furioso con él por lo sucedido y lo culpaba por hacer que Alex y AJ estuvieran tristes. "Pídele permiso a Lena" le conteste volviendo a mi hija. Ella estuvo rápidamente delante de Stefan y Elena que la miraban curiosos cuestionándole que quería, ella les pidió que por favor dejara venir a Ben para que merendara con nosotros. Medio minuto después venían los niños sonrientes tomados de la mano y Stefan tras ellos con otra bandeja. Fue divertido pasar el rato con los tres, nos dedicamos a comer y a hablar de cosas triviales.

"¿Cuándo te convertiste en cambiante?" Cuestiono Liss a Tyler. Lo cual provoco que todas las pequeñas charlas que venían teniendo de aquel lado cesaran por completo

"¿Qué?" Cuestiono entre histérico y confundido

"Ya sabes, toda la cosa del hombre lobo" contesto mi amiga son simpleza

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy y los de The Vampire Diaries no me pertenecen. Son de las maravillosas Richelle Mead y L. J. Smith respectivamente.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes.

Capitulo cinco

Su respuesta fue un interruptor que desato el caos. Aun en medio de la sorpresa Tyler se sintió expuesto y amenazado, sus instintos reaccionaron haciéndolo arrojarse contra Liss desde el otro lado de la habitación. No tuve que hacer nada, porque antes de que Tyler estuviera a mitad de camino, Christian estaba en posición defensiva delante a su chica con sus brazos envueltos en llamas dispuesto atacar. Todos retrocedieron en sus puestos sorprendidos por el espectáculo, menos Tyler quien estaba a tan solo un paso de Pyro gruñéndole y Liss que le suplicaba a su novio que se calmase

"Wow" susurro Ben a mi lado-

"quédense aquí- instruí a los niños.

En dos segundos estuve entre el par de idiotas colocando mis manos en sus pechos los empuje un paso hacia tras "Basta"- ordene- "lastimaran a alguien" Tyler a mi derecha me gruño fuertemente en negativa. El pequeño cachorro no sabe que a mí no se me gruñe. Frente a el levante mi cabeza, enderecé mis hombros y me erguí como un ser más poderoso que el lanzándole un gruñido mucho más fuerte y amenazador en advertencia. La bestia en el chico me reconoció e instintivamente Tyler agacho su cabeza mostrándome su cuello en sumisión- "Mírame" el me obedeció y sostuvo mi mirada, sus ojos estaban de vuelta a la normalidad con un nuevo respeto en ellos. "Relájate"-comande acariciando su cabeza, premiándolo por su buen comportamiento. Después de unos minutos su cuerpo dejo ir la tensión y él estaba más relajado que antes, volviendo hacer el chico semiserio-semiburlon que conocimos.

"Gracias" –Murmuro con una sonrisa

"Está bien"- dije volviéndome a Chris que aún estaba encendido- "Déjalo ir" el muy terco negó. Tome su mano entre la mía siendo envuelta por el fuego, pero este jamás me lastimo, él siempre lo mantuvo lejos de mi piel. "Fueron sus instintos, se sintió amenazado" estuvo a punto de negar así que aplique un poco más de fuerza en mi agarre. "Es una orden" –jugué mi carta de poder, no me gusta usarla, pero si no lo hacía terminaríamos a los golpes entre nosotros.

"Por supuesto" dijo burlón "Como ordene" se apagó haciéndome una reverencia con la cabeza.

"Idiota" -sisee lo suficientemente bajo sabiendo que los niños no escucharían

"Ya que se calmaron los ánimos ¿Cómo lo sabes?" Hablo Alaric después de un rato dirigiéndose a Lissa que estaba sobre el regazo de su malhumorado novio

"Rose me lo dijo" respondió como si nada

"Pensé que no sabías nada sobre nosotros" reclamo Damon.

"Y no mentí- dije mirándolos a todos menos a el – Lo descubrí cuando nos conocimos anoche"

"lo sabía lees mentes" intervino Stefan. Christian bufo en su puesto

"No es eso" repuse poniendo los ojos en blanco

"¿Y entonces?" interrogo Alaric de nuevo

"Es mi olfato"

"¿Cómo un perro?" aventuro Jeremy. Me ofendió por completo y le hizo el día a Pyro, que se reía de mi olvidando su anterior estado de ánimo.

"Cállate, Pyro" le dije a mi amigo- "Jamás estaría como un perro" continúe dándole una mirada de muerte al pequeño Gilbert – "Ya saben sentidos vampiros desarrollados"

"¿Por qué Lissa no pudo descubrirlo por ella misma? Intervino Caroline- Es un vampiro también"

"Si, pero mis sentidos están mucho mejor que el de los moroi"-Antes de que comenzaran con el interrogatorio les aclare –"Tampoco estoy dhampir ni Strigoi" termine volviendo con los niños que me esperaban en la otra habitación con hojas, libros de dibujo y un monto de lápices de colores. Habían aprovechado el tiempo para ir a su habitación por algunas cosas. Cuando me senté junto a ellos me miraron sonrientes

"Ten mami" dijo Alex dándome mi teléfono celular

"Gracias, cariño" dije dejando besos en la frente del trio

"no puedes dejarnos con tantas dudas, Rose" Dijo Elena entrando a la habitación seguida de los demás

"claro que puedo" me burle. Todos se acomodaron en sus lugares de antes a excepción de los niños que se tiraron en el suelo a colorear, me senté junto a ellos recostando mi espalda en el mueble que ocupé anteriormente y Tyler que se unió a los pequeños. Mi perro no se despegó de Damon, la verdad me sentí un poco celosa hace días no compartía con él- "Klaus"-llame. El nombrado alzo la cabeza mirándome con atención "ven amigo" palmee el lugar vació junto a mí. Rápidamente se levantó y troto hacia mí, acomodándose en el lugar ofrecido acomodo su cabeza en mi muslo –"¿Qué tal tu día amigo? Le hable acariciando detrás de sus orejas, el me respondió con un suave ladrido- "Mejor que el mío" me reí rascando su pansa- "Solo no me cambies por Salvatore" murmure recibiendo una lamida en mi mano.

"Entonces ten cuidado si un día no lo ves" me dijo Matt

"Con Damon nunca se sabe" apoyo Elena. El aludido solo bufo

"Damon jamás lo lastimaría- intervino Stef a la defensa de su hermano- cuando comencé mi dieta animal me amenazo con cazarme si llegaba a comerme un perro" termino con diversión

"Stefan" regaño. Todos le ignoramos

"Cuando éramos humanos tuvimos un par- conto el castaño- realmente los amaba, un día los encontró desgarrados en el bosque cercano a la casa. Jamás supimos que lo hizo, pero desde que nos enteramos de los hombres lobo está convencido que fue uno. Pensándolo de seguro es por eso que los detestas" termino dirigiéndose directamente a su hermano

"No sabía eso" dijo Elena extrañada a su lado

"No es como si tuviera que compartir toda mi vida con ustedes" le restó importancia encogiéndose de hombros. Aun así, los sentimientos en su mirada me dijeron que era cierto- "Ahora que terminaron de hablar de mi como si no estuviera presente podemos volver a lo que vinimos" termino señalándome "¿Qué tan buenos son tus sentidos?"

"Por sus olores puedo decir que hay dos cambiantes, cuatro vampiros y cuatro humanos entre ellos una bruja" respondí con suficiencia

"cinco humanos" dijo Elena

"eres mala, tres vampiros" aporto Damon

"Tyler es el único lobo" termino brujilda

"Explícate" demando Alaric. Si hubiera sido otro lo golpearía por ordenarme, pero había algo en el tipo que te hacía sentir confiado, querer escucharlo, ser su amigo.

"El olor en Tyler es parecido al de los cambiantes lobos que conozco, es obvio que es uno, pero de algún otro tipo" –El mencionado asintió- "Acércate" llame a Jeremy palmeando el otro lugar vació junto a mí. Oí como Elena murmuraba un suave _no puede ser_ – el joven obedeció, pero no se veía sorprendido. "Jer, huele como un humano, pero no por completo. Su olor es parecido al de Tyler, aunque no exactamente el de un cambiante como tal" tome su mano y la acerque a mi "¿Puedo?" pedí permiso a lo que el sintió con conocimiento. Ágilmente corte un poco la piel en su dedo índice permitiendo la salida de sangre, tome la gota en mi propio dedo y la acerque a mi nariz. "¿Cómo puede ser posible? Siento la fuerza del lobo allí, pero es como si estuviera atada"

"Debe asesinar a alguien para que se active- aporto Tyler sorprendido- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?"

"¿Por qué es que hasta hoy me entero de esto? Exigió Elena

"El pequeño Gilbert está en problemas" se burló Damon- Elena le lanzo una mirada de muerte – "No me mires, al igual que los demás apenas me entero. Y aclaro no tengo nada que ver en eso" se defendió

"Yo no estaba seguro- respondió mirando a su hermana- Con todo lo que estaba pasando, no quise agregar más preocupaciones"

"¿cómo es que te paso esto?" le insto su hermana preocupada

El chico suspiro junto a mí. Tomé su mano dándole apoyo para continuar por un momento pensé que me rechazaría, pero no lo hizo en vez de eso su agarre se hizo más fuerte. Escuche un suave gruñido insatisfecho de Damon, claro nadie más pudo hacerlo o quizás no le dieron importancia.

"El día que Elijah mato a Brady-

"¿Elijah Mikaelson?" le interrumpí

"Si – continuo- antes de que el llegara al bosque ella me ataco, mordió mi brazo" su mirada estaba distante repasando los acontecimientos "Curo rápidamente, como ya dije estaban pasando muchas cosas, además de que la única manera de comprobarlo era matando a alguien y de ser así se activaría la maldición" se encogió de hombros "ahora ya sabemos que es cierto"

"no te preocupes no estás solo en esto" alentó Tyler, los demás asintieron en acuerdo

"Sin importar lo que suceda, todo saldrá bien" prometí al chico junto a mí, el solo asintió tomando una de las hojas y un lápiz comenzó a dibujar

"¿Qué sabes De los Mikaelson? Cuestiono Bonnie

"Algunas cosas" murmure simplemente

"Es claro que ustedes quieren saber más cosas –intervino Liss diplomática – y nosotros igual. Que les parece si nos contamos nuestras historias mutuamente desde el principio y así disipar dudas y educarnos un poco"

"Estoy de acuerdo" Respondieron Stefan y Alaric al tiempo

"pues comiencen" alenté aun acariciando a Klaus y observando a Tyler muy concentrado en su dibujo

"Háganlo ustedes" repuso mi adonis, a veces puede ser exasperante

"Nop" dije altiva "Les he dado mucha información. En cambio, de ustedes no puedo decir lo mismo"

"Es mi casa". Los demás solo nos miraban como si fuese un partido de tenis

"Pues felicitaciones" dije irónica "Hermosa por cierto". Algunos soltaron unas risitas

"Rose tiene razón- intervino Stefan divertido

"Escuchaste eso… Rose tiene Razón, definitivamente ya sé quién es el listo de la familia" me burle ganándome una mirada entre sucia y aliviada de Damon, quizás el que le hablara le dio a entender que no lo odiaba por lo ocurrido horas atrás.

"Rose –negó Lissa

"Mis abuelos siendo italianos en una alta posición económica, decidieron venir a vivir a América, claro trayendo consigo su hijo y la familia de este" –después de nuestro intercambio creí que sería otro quien comenzaría, pero no Damon me sorprendió, nos sorprendió a todos tomando la iniciativa. Creo que no es muy de las personas de abrirse a los demás-nos parecíamos un poco en eso- porque, aunque todos estaban sorprendidos también estaban expectantes a lo que diría, incluso Ty y Jer que siguieron en sus dibujos le prestaron total atención- "Mis padres Lillian y Giusseppe se casaron a temprana edad como era común en aquel tiempo. El momento del viaje llego y mi madre se encontraba embarazada de mí, así que ella y padre se quedaron en Florencia prometiendo alcanzarlos después." -Hizo una pausa pensando en sus palabras- "Nací en Florencia en junio de 1739. Lillian, siendo joven no quería abandonar su hogar, así que se las arregló para aplazar el viaje cada vez más. Tanto así, que en noviembre de 1746 nació Stefan en la misma ciudad. Dos años después, llego una carta de América en la que se requería la presencia a de mi padre y la nuestra, puesto que el abuelo deseaba conocernos antes de morir." – el observaba el fuego- "Seis meses después llegamos a Mystic Falls y conocimos a nuestros parientes, quienes junto a los Fell, los Gilbert, los Forbes y los Lockwood se habían convertido en las cinco familias fundadoras del pueblo. En esos años los Estados Unidos no habían alcanzado la independencia aun, había continuas guerras por el poder, así que al cumplir los diecisiete me enliste en uno de los ejércitos, claro todo en pro de la independencia". - hizo un gesto desdeñoso con su mano- "A veces, venia seguido a casa, a veces no. Tenía algunos años sin poder volver, ya estaba cansado de la vida de soldado así que lo deje y volví a casa"- dijo con un encogimiento de hombros- "volví, me enamoré, me mataron y me convertí en vampiro"- concluyo

"Vaya jamás, nos hablase tanto sobre ti mismo- dijo Caroline- al menos no a alguien que no sea Elena"

"Para todo hay una primera vez" le restó importancia Damon

"Dos años después de que Damon se uniera al ejercito nuestra madre murió. Se enfermó de tuberculosis, para que nadie más se contagiara padre la envió lejos" –Elena acaricio su espalda discretamente, dándole su apoyo. Damon los miraba. Recapitulando todo desde que llegué aquí, caí en cuenta que las únicas tres personas que él miraba con real interés eran su hijo, Elena y yo. Damon está interesado en Elena. ¿Y yo? Al parecer solo soy la curiosidad del momento. Ese pensamiento me dolió, yo quería más. Más de Damon y eso está mal porque no me queda nada para darle. Todo lo que tenía ya lo he entregado. El sintió el peso de mi mirada y busco mis ojos. No podía hacer esto-pensé. No hoy, no mañana, no nunca. Me concentre de nuevo en Stefan "Fue difícil para todos, pero continuamos adelante. Años más tarde, en una de las ausencias de Damon llego al pueblo Katherine Pierce, según ella se había quedado huérfana en los incendios que destruyeron su lugar de origen. Por supuesto, todos creímos su historia y mi padre le ofreció alojamiento en nuestra casa. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos poco a poco me enamore de ella. Cuando Damon volvió Katherine llamo su atención y el la suya. Ambos creímos estar enamorados

"¿creyeron?" cuestiono Liss

"Katherine era un vampiro – continuo Damon- jamás había visto una mujer como ella. Ella nos quería ambos para sus juegos, con Stefan uso la compulsión para poder alimentarse de él y para que aceptara lo retorcido de la situación, en cambio, a mí me lo conto. Quería ser como ella-

"Así podrían estar juntos-murmure

El asintió- Empezaron a ver muertes y todo eso. Los fundadores sabían que los monstruos eran vampiros, así que comenzaron una cacería. Todo el pueblo comenzó a tomar verbena, somos alérgicos a la verbena por así decirlo-explico- si un vampiro bebiera su sangre seria como tomar veneno-Asentí- Además, él tátara abuelo de Elena invento algunos artefactos para encontrar vampiros.

"¿Cómo se crean los de su tipo?" cuestiono Pyro

"Si un humano toma nuestra sangre, puede curarse si está herido o enfermo- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa triste- la sangre se demora veinticuatro horas para salir del sistema, pero si el individuo llegase a morir con la sangre aun en su cuerpo despertara en un proceso de transición. La única forma de completar el cambio es bebiendo sangre humana sino la tomas mueres".

"¿cómo terminaron como vampiros?" interrogo Liss

"Los hombres en el pueblo, los fundadores, se preparaban para cazar los vampiros- relato el menor e los hermanos- Yo quería salvarla y creí que tal vez podría cambiar la mente de mi padre, pero no lo logre. Esa noche estuve con Katherine, al alimentarse de mí se intoxico con verbena. Mi padre sospechaba de ella y cuando nos reunimos coloco la planta en mi licor, Damon se enteró que se la llevaron con los demás vampiros que habían atrapado-

"Y lo culpe-interrumpió- pero se nos ocurrió un plan para rescatarla. Cuando tuvimos la oportunidad la tomamos por poco lo logramos, pero alguien nos descubrió y nos disparó matándonos y llevándola con los demás a la iglesia donde serían quemados. Al día siguiente despertamos a las afueras del pueblo, la bruja-sirviente de Katherine, Emily, nos encontró y llevo allí. Yo llevaba días alimentándome con la sangre del vampiro, lo que no sabía era que ella obligaba a Stefan a beber de su sangre, él ni si quiera podía recordarlo. Estaba mal por la muerte de Katherine así que decidí morir, me quedé en la cabaña para evitar la tentación por el ansia de la sangre. Termino mirando seriamente a su hermano.

"En cambio yo- comenzó el otro con pesar aún se sentía culpable- decidí ir al pueblo, fui a mi casa donde me enteré que mi padre fue quien nos disparó – Lissa chillo sorprendida por la revelación, pero no dijo nada-

"Bueno yo me lo comería después de eso" dije sin pensar

Ambos hermanos me sonrieron- "Hubo un accidente y termine bebiendo de su sangre –dijo triste- Lo mate, no tenía control de mí"

"Él nos mató primero" dijo Damon al parecer le estaba dando ánimos a su hermano

"No quería estar solo, así que le lleve a Damon una chica antes de que su tiempo se acabara e hice que bebiera de ella –confeso el castaño

"En agradecimiento jure hacer su vida miserable"

"y lo ha cumplido" termino Elena

Vaya momento incómodo. "tengo hambre –murmure- pidamos pizza"

"¡SIIIIIIII! ¡SI! ¡SI!" gritaron los niños que habían estado dibujando y murmurando entre ellos.

"Sera pizza entonces" sentencio Alaric

"Yo la pido- dijo Matt buscando su teléfono en el bolsillo - ¿Qué ingredientes?" No fue la mejor pregunta a realizar quince personas comenzaron a gritar cosas diferentes y discutir entre ellos.

"¡SILENCIO!" grito- Liss, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco al ser el centro de atención. Me miro buscando ayuda

"¿qué vas a querer Barbie? Cuestione a la mujer embarazada, quien me dio una mirada sucia por el apelativo "No Barbie como tonta o esas cosas. Solo Barbie como chica linda" eso la suavizo por completo

"Ya sabes, si no fuera heterosexual estaría hasta el infierno de caliente por ti" dijo haciéndonos reír

"Caroline"- regaño Bonnie

"Lo sé, nena" le di un guiño coqueto

"Quiero algo con pollo queso y pepinillos" dijo refiriéndose a la pizza.

"¿Y ustedes niños?"

"Queso, salami y pollo" estaban de acuerdo los tres

"Pide una pizza grande con los ingredientes que quiere Caroline, cinco con queso, salami y pollo, cinco de mozzarella con aceitunas, cinco napolitanas y cinco con carne. Coca-Cola para los niños, cerveza para mí y el chico fuego ¿Alguien quiere incluir algo?" Pregunte a los demás

"Yo quiero un batido extra grande de fresa" pidió Caroline. Le sonreí. Losé tengo un punto débil con las chicas embarazadas, sobre todo con las que disfrutan de su maternidad

"Para nosotros cervezas" dijo Jeremy señalando a Tyler junto a mi hija que le mostraba su dibujo. Estaba sorprendido, ella es realmente talentosa.

"y para nosotros" se unieron Alaric y Stefan

"Nosotras queremos granizados de limonada" pidieron Bonnie y Elena

"Yo igual" se unió Liss. " _¿En serio?"_ Pregunte por el vínculo –

" _suena agradable"-_ me respondió de la misma forma

" _¿Qué tienes quince?" moleste a mi amiga._ Ella me tiro un cojín del mueble, pero lo atrape antes de que me golpeara.

"Era una broma" dije sonriente- ella me saco la lengua como una niña "Oh ya se son cinco". Dije caminando hacia Caroline. No podía exponerme a otro intento de Liss, no es como si me pudiera lastimar, pero, aun así.

"¿Nos dirías que sucedió allí?" Cuestiono Stefan divertido por el intercambio

Me arrodillé frente a la Barbie "¿puedo?" pedí observando su vientre hinchado. Ella asintió con una sonrisa y se descubrió el estómago. Llevé mis manos al bulto y comencé a acariciarlo, después de un rato cese con el movimiento, pero no las quite –"La estaba molestando- me dirigí a Stefan- Solemos acompañar la pizza con cerveza, así que me burle de su edad por su elección, sin ofender"-murmure mirando a Elena, ella acepto echando a la basura mi disculpa- Ambos bebes se movieron dándome patas en ambas manos, robando mi atención "Wow" susurre mirando el vientre de la rubia

"Jamás lo habían hecho"- murmuro emocionada cubriendo mis manos con las suyas- "Es maravilloso".

"lo mejor en el mundo" estuve de acuerdo. Se volvieron a mover, después de un poco se detuvieron

"Hazlo de nuevo" pidió la joven madre con los ojos aguados. Podían sentir los ojos de los demás en nosotras y oler algunas lágrimas en el aire, de seguro eran de las chicas.

Tome la mano del profesor y la coloque en su vientre cubriéndola con una de las mías. Mi olfato me decía que él era el padre, así que es justo que vivan esto juntos. "Hola" murmure ganando pataditas. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron en asombro y felicidad. Dejaron de moverse. "Ahora me iré, sean buenos con sus padres y muévanse para ellos" Extrañamente me obedecieron. "Gracias, por compartir esto conmigo" susurre levantándome y besando la frente de Caroline. Inmediatamente fue rodeada por sus amigos y los niños que querían sentir a los bebes. A excepción de Damon. Que estaba de pie junto a la chimenea. Tendría tiempo para hablar con él un poco, oí la conversación de Matt en el teléfono y la pizza demoraría por lo menos una hora.

"¿No piensas unirte a ellos?" Cuestione acercándome al hombre junto al fuego

"No" dijo simplemente observando la escena frente a nosotros

"Entonces, ven" invite. Juntos caminos hacia la puerta principal saliendo de la casa. Allí estaba el auto con la bodega mediana de mudanza enganchada a la parte trasera, camine hasta estar recostada contra la puerta del conductor, él se detuvo frente a mí. "No estamos acá para una sesión de maquillaje" le dije seria

"Acabas de matar todas mis esperanzas" murmuro llevándose una mano al pecho

"Mañana buscare una casa en el pueblo para nosotros" le informe "No queremos imponer nuestra presencia"

"¿No quieres estar acá? Pregunto ceñudo

"No quiero incomodar a nadie"

"No importa, no están incomodando" levante una ceja en su dirección "Abe los envió aquí porque confía en nosotros, sabe que estarán a salvo"

"Entonces es por obligación"- declare

"Si no los quisiera acá ya los hubiera echado" dijo un poco arrogante, pero divertido "Stefan está de acuerdo conmigo, se quedarán" finalizo serio

La verdad es que quería quedarme, asentarnos un rato en algún lugar, tratar de vivir una vida lo más normal posible. Necesitábamos eso en especial los niños. Todas estas personas eran agradables me veía siendo sus amigos, Liss saliendo de compras con las chicas, los niños y Ben juntos. Me gustaba la idea de asentarnos, al menos por un rato.

"Gracias, Damon" le sonreí

"Mañana te daré una habitación para ti y otras dos para Alex y AJ. Lissa y tu hermano pueden quedarse en la habitación con ustedes compartieron anoche" soltó

"No será necesario, y simplemente puedo cambiarme al otro cuarto con los niños"

"¿Qué clase de anfitrión crees que soy? -alzo una ceja hacia mi desde su altura- No sabemos por cuanto tiempo estarán aquí, además, has visto mi casa- señalo con su índice hacia atrás –tiene más de veinte habitaciones"

"Gracias de nuevo, Damon" alce mi mano sobre mi corazón "prometo no golpearte demasiado durante mi estadía". Estaba impresionado por mi atrevimiento después de su buen comportamiento _. "Trae las llaves del furgón a fuera"_ le hable a Chris en su mente.

"Eso es lo que recibo por ser amable" se quejó con sarcasmo "Que afortunado". Nos quedamos en un silencio tenso. "Siento lo de esta tarde" se disculpó sinceramente

"No tienes que disculparte- tome una de sus manos dándole un apretón- La muerte de Adrian fue realmente difícil, yo me deje llevar por la ira, pero tú no lo sabias. No es como si tuvieras que conocer cada detalle de mi vida

"pero quiero"- me interrumpió, su confesión me dejó desconcertada- "Bueno… nunca había conocido alguien como tu…. Bueno todos ustedes son diferentes, quiero saber cómo es su mundo"- dijo tratando de arreglar las cosas, pero pude ver que tanto era verdad y que tanto era mentira. Él quería saber muchas cosas sobre nosotros en especial sobre mí. Lo sé, soy genial leyendo a las personas.

"Por supuesto" le sonreí dulcemente "después cuando terminen su historia sigue la nuestra"

Iba a decir algo más, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió revelando a Sparky "Sabes podías ir por ellas" se quejó acercándose a nosotros.

"¿De que me sirve tenerte si no haces nada de lo que quiero?" fingí confusión

"Sabes que no soy tu sirviente ¿cierto?" pregunto alzando ambas cejas

"Peor aún, eres familia" le sonreí socarronamente

"Malditas hermanas pequeñas"- se quejó negando – "de lo que salvaste tío" se dirigió a Damon

"Ni creas" – se quejó Damon con Christian- "Mi paz se acabó cuando adquirimos a Caroline como vampiro"

"oh pobres hombres" bufe poniéndolos ojos –"llaves" estire mi mano para Chris

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" interrogo dándomelas. Lo ignoré y me dirigí al adonis junto a él.

"Hey, hay cosas que necesitamos de allí – señale el vagón- "¿Estaría Bien si lo descargamos de una vez?"

"¿Nos quedaremos?" intervino el moroi

"Sip"

"Bien, me gusta aquí" le tendió la mano a Damon y este la acepto "Gracias, significa mucho para mí y mi familia" a veces el chico fuego podía ser realmente agradable.

"No hay problema"- Damon me miro- "Podemos dejarlas en la sala mientras mañana". Asentí- "vamos les ayudare"

Procedimos a comenzar a bajar las cosas, yo fui primero. Damon me levanto una ceja al verme llevar una caja de metal de dos metros de largo un metro de alto y 70 centímetros de ancho. Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros y camine hacia la casa, cuando entre a la habitación la puse en un lugar que no impidiera el movimiento ni estorbara. Se quedaron en silencio, eso me molesto. "¿que?" exigí

"Bueno eso se ve grande" dijo Bonnie

"¿Y?"

"Lo haces ver como si no pasara nada" termino Jeremy. Camino hacia mí y trato de mover la caja, no pudo. Me miro sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa. "Eres fuerte"

"Un poco" dije modestamente

"háganse a un lado" dijo Damon entrando a la habitación con una caja parecida a la mía

"Ten cuidado con eso" chille "Puede explotar" me miraron asustados-

"Si, si Christian me lo dijo" el siguiéndome el juego "Soy un Vampiro saldré antes de que me queme"

"Damon" chillo Elena. Me carcajee con sus expresiones

"No es cierto" deje de reírme "Son computadoras"

"¿Qué hacen?" cuestiono Matt junto a Caroline

"platicar de compras" dijo Damon sarcástico

"Descargando el camión" le sonreí "Al parecer, nos quedaremos"

"Genial" chillaron Caroline y Liss

"Entonces manos a la obra" dijo Stefan sonriente saliendo a ayudarnos


	6. Chapter 6

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy y los de The Vampire Diaries no me pertenecen. Son de las maravillosas Richelle Mead y L. J. Smith respectivamente.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes

Capitulo 6

La pizza había llegado poco después de que termináramos de bajar las cosas del vagón, cualquiera creería que al ser criaturas sobrenaturales hubiéramos terminado con la tarea en menos de cinco minutos. Bueno, resulta que Lissa se dio cuenta que sus maletas no venían entre las cajas y se puso histérica, retrasando nuestro trabajo. Pero oigan traía como diez baúles de gran tamaño llenos de ropa, zapatos y joyas, según ella lo más importante, según yo demasiado. Tuve que jurarle que haría que las trajeran desde la corte, lo bueno fue que las demás chicas me ayudaron prometiéndole llevarla de compras al pueblo. Después de que llego el repartidor nos olvidamos del asunto y caímos como pirañas sobre las pizzas, no me puedo quejar estuvo delicioso y la cerveza fue buena no mi favorita, pero buena. Elena y Stefan se encontraban en la cocina terminando de recoger las sobras, mientras, el resto de nosotros hablábamos sobre el pueblo y lo que se podría encontrar allí.

"Tengo que beber" susurro Christian a Lissa, pero los demás pudimos oírlo

"Claro amigo ¿Qué quieres algo fuerte o más bien algo suave?" –ofreció Tyler sin entender por completo la declaración de mi amigo.

"Lockwolf, el habla de sangre" –aclaro Damon negando con la cabeza "Ya sabes, el néctar de la vida"

"oh…-

"Sherlock, podrías traer la primera caja que bajé del camión" le pedí a Damon. El resoplo, pero cumplió con mi petición. La trajo y coloco en medio de nuestra reunión quedando como mesa de centro entre los muebles. En la parte superior en el centro se encontraba un candando como esos de las maletas en los que los numeritos se mueven y se alinean formando una clave permitiendo abrirla. Procedí a buscar cada número en cada una de las filas, me gustaba ponerlos en suspenso así que lo hice a velocidad humana

"¿No me digas que es una nevera con sangre?" dijo confundido Alaric

"Por supuesto, querido Watson" me burle colocando el último número "Deberían hacer equipo"

"No tienes ni idea y puedes decirme Ric" – me sonrió el hombre

"Bueno… Watson tu puedes llamarme… Rose o hermoso ángel celestial, como prefieras" le sonreí con un guiño. Ozera y Alex bufaron a mi espalda. Los demás se rieron

"Rose está bien" respondió Ric divertido.

Tome la tapa superior, esta se dividió en dos, moviéndose en direcciones opuestas. Todos jadearon al ser revelado un sistema de seguridad más complejo.

"¿Estas segura de que no es Uranio en vez de sangre?" Pregunto Elena con Stefan a su lado, al parecer terminaron de limpiar.

"Que te puedo decir, estamos en guerra. Todos los recursos son valiosos, en especial este" – respondí con simpleza –"Bueno, Adrian fue quien la mando hacer en realidad. Solo él o yo podemos utilizarla" negué bloqueando todos los sentimientos tristes que venían con su nombre. No puedo hacerles frente en este momento. Respire profundamente preparándome para lo que venía. Respire profundo.

"Un poco paranoico ¿No?" –interrogo Bonnie arrodillándose a un lado de la caja. "Y rico para construir algo así"

"Es Sangre, pero no solo sangre. Ya verás" le dije arrugando la nariz "Y si, la gente rica chupa" murmuré cómplice. Lissa y Damon se quejaron por mi comentario.

"Eso solo lo dicen los pobres"- Dijo Damon sentándose en el que fue mi asiento en el mueble junto a Liss

Bufe "Es la persona con más dinero en esta habitación" le dijo mi amiga

"Bueno, necesito silencio" dije. Todos asintieron

Primero me acerque para el reconocimiento de iris y el facial, después leyó mis huellas dactilares. Seguido de esto me pidió una contraseña. Bonnie junto a mí me vio curiosa al ver las extrañas palabras que no comprendía. "Es rumano" – le aclare "Dice: tu ești sângele plin de flăcări care trece prin vene și bataia care mă ține în viață" pronuncie perfectamente.

''Suena hermosa" – me sonrió la bruja

"Realmente lo es" le correspondí "Es una declaración de Amor, Adrian Era rumano" le conté

"¿Qué significa?" pregunto Caroline curiosa "Claro si no te importa" terminó apenada bajo la mirada de muerte de Elena, aunque ella también estaba interesada.

Las mire con una sonrisa triste, mientras con la mano derecha acariciaba las argollas en mi dedo "Eres la sangre llameante que corre por mis venas y el latido que me mantiene vivo". Murmure- "Era un cursi" _Te extraño Adi_

"Era romántico" –corrigió Elena tomando la mano de Stefan, pero sin dejar de verme

Mire a mis hijos en el regazo de Christian y Liss, me veían con ojitos un poco triste, pero aun sonrientes

"No me puedo quejar" me encogí de hombros "Saben lo que sigue, si quieren pueden irse un rato" les ofrecí a los niños

"Nop" negó mi hija cruzándose de brazos y alzando la frente. Me recordaba mucho a mi misma cuando hacia eso. Les sonreí

"Ok, esto será un poco vergonzoso" me queje encendiendo el reconocimiento de voz. –

"You see this shit get hot  
Every time I come through  
When I step up in the spot (are you ready?)  
Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout  
Prowl for the best chick, yes I'm on the lookout (let's dance)  
Slow banging shorty like a belly dancer with it  
Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (oh, baby)  
No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve  
Gimme the number, but make sure you call before you leave" Cante la estrofa de la canción. Terminando con el reconocimiento de voz. "Ni una sola palabra" amenace al ver los rostros de mis acompañantes llenos de diversión "El karma es una maldita perra"

"MAMÁ" gritaron mis hijos. Por un momento olvide que me van a dejar en la banca rota

"Ven de lo que hablo" me queje mientras le daba dos dólares a cada uno. Me acerque al pequeño Weasley que estaba acurrucado con su padre, creo que ya se contentaron. "Toma, cariño" le entregue el dinero "Lo siento por eso"

"También cantas hermoso" –me dijo un poco avergonzado.

"Gracias" -murmuré besando su frente "Ahora, repartición de bienes" dije desbloqueando por completo la nevera. Automáticamente el sistema de mando se movió mostrando paquetes y paquetes de sangre. "Como dije no es solo sangre. Aquí hay sangre humana, moroi y dhampir" miraron esperando una explicación. "lo ideal es que un moroi se alimente a diario al menos una vez, pero como no siempre se puede y tampoco hay una fuente fresca por así decirlo, la sangre moroi y dhampir dan la fuerza que se necesita en esos casos". Ellos asintieron. "¿Podemos usar su microondas?" cuestione a Stefan

"Claro, Pero ¿porque no la beben así? Cuestiono confundido

"¡iUgh!" –chillo Liss "Que asco"

"Por eso" señale a mi amiga. Tomé de la nevera cinco paquetes de sangre moroi y uno de dhampir, cerré la nevera de nuevo y en dos segundos estuve colocándolas a calentar. Tres segundos después Damon estuvo en la cocina buscando en los armarios.

"¿Qué haces?" cuestione curiosa

"AJ me dijo que necesitarías esto" dijo colocando cinco tasas frente a mi sobre una bandeja

"Solo cuatro" aclare quitando una y llevándola de nuevo al armario. El me miro con la pregunta clara a lo que solo me encogí de hombros. Coloque las bolsas también en la bandeja y se la entregue "Se buen anfitrión" susurre con una sonrisa dulce dejándolo allí parado Salí en un borrón. No le tomo mucho para estar de pie junto a mí en la sala, le di una tasa a los cuatro moroi y procedí a llenárselas hasta que acabaron cada quien una bolsa, como sospeché los niños quedarían satisfechos con eso, pero no el otro par. Liss prefirió la otra bolsa moroi y Chris la dhampir.

"No te alimentaste" sentencio Jeremy

"Dieta animal" respondí "¿Crees que mañana podamos ir a Cazar? Cuestione mirando a Stefan

"Por supuesto" me sonrió

"No pensé que fueras de la que comieran conejos y ardillas" me dijo Damon junto a Liss "Con todo ese poder, jamás me lo imaginé"

"¿Qué tipo de monstruo crees que soy?" -reproche sentándome en el mueble que el utilizo junto a la chimenea. "¿Qué tipo de monstruo podría comerse a los amigos de Blanca Nieves?" exigí cruzándome de brazos

"Esos dos" dijo señalando a su hermano y a Caroline. Lo siguiente que escuche fue el aullido de mi hija

"Mamá, Stefan se comió a Alvin y a sus hermanos" dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Algunos la veían sorprendidos, divertidos y otros preocupados, el pobre Stefan estaba horrorizado ni que decir de Damon que se acercó más a ella para consolarla

"ush, pequeña, no eran esas ardillas"

"¿No?" cuestiono ella con esperanza al hombre

"No, Eran otras" miro a los demás buscando ayuda, pero ellos lo miraban aún más sorprendidos claro si eso es posible- "unas ardillas malas- continuo- que querían acabar con los animales del bosque"

"¿de verdad?" Cuestiono Ben mirando a su padre

"En serio" dijo solemne el vampiro

"Eso es cool" asintió Alex uniéndose

"Gracias Tío Stefan, Por cuidar a Alvin y los animales del bosque" dijo mi pequeña con una sonrisa. El mencionado estaba contrariado, podía ver que se sentía un poco culpable por hacer triste a la niña y por mentirle, pero a la vez emocionado y sorprendido por la forma en la que le llamo

Mire la hora en mi teléfono ocho y veinte de la noche. "Vamos niños, hora de ir a la cama" – aún era temprano, pero habían sido días largos para ellos últimamente y la gente grande tenemos muchas cosas para hablar todavía.

"Damon" llamo mi hija. El la miro con una ceja levantada "¿Puede Benjamín pasar la noche con nosotros, por favor?" pidió ella dándole sus ojos de cachorro y un pucherito irresistible. El la contemplo con un poco de duda, pero al igual que todos no fue capaz de resistirse a sus encantos

"Por supuesto" concedió

"Vamos" grito mi hija feliz. Los tres niños pequeños salieron corriendo hacia la habitación

"No corran" grite. Oí como comenzaban a caminar con normalidad

"Si, mamá" respondieron con tono aburrido.

"¿Cómo Hizo eso? ¿fue coacción o algo?" se quejó confundido el Salvatore mayor

"Claro que no" me burlé- "Son sus encantos naturales… ya sabes como esos que tú crees tener" sonreí triunfal. Al oír las risitas de los otros

"La pequeña te tiene envuelto alrededor de su dedo meñique" se burló Matt

"Oh no se burlen"- dijo Chris "A ti Stefan te gano con lo de tío"- el aludido asintió derrotado- "Tyler y Jeremy harían lo que sea por la pequeña Da vinci, los demás son solo cuestión de tiempo"- se burló "A esa niña no se le puede negar nada, lo sé por experiencia" –comenzó dramático- "Pero todo es culpa de ella, la madre" – me acuso- "fue quien le enseño las artes negras del chantaje esos ojitos y el puchero" termino derribándose contra su esposa. Que se reía de lo tonto que podría ser a veces.

"Vuelvo en un rato"

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" Se ofreció Caroline

"Eso sería genial" dije cargándola en mis brazos "Adiós" desaparecimos en un borrón para llegar a la habitación llena de risas infantiles.

Con Caroline le dimos a los niños un baño en la tina, los ayudamos a cepillarse los dientes y los metimos en sus pijamas. Les conté un cuento, al parecer fue bueno porque mi ayudante se durmió en el sofá frente a la cama. Me despide de los tres besando sus frentes y de Klaus que decidió unirse a los niños. Desperté a la rubia para bajar con los demás. La tome en mis brazos y nos desvanecimos hasta la sala de nuevo, La coloque de pie y observe a todos sentados, habían movido los sillones más cerca del fuego y traído algunos cojines enormes que estaban en el suelo por si alguien los quería.

"Terminemos con el tren de los recuerdos" insto Stefan con el ceño fruncido

"Lo hare" – me dirigí a Damon- "pero abrirás para mí dos de las botellas del Highland Park 50 años que tienes guardadas"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Cuestiono

"lo suponía- me encogí de hombros- solo acabas de confirmarlo"

"¿Y si me niego?"

"La perra te quemara tu mini bar" apoyo Christian

"Me encanta ver las llamas desde el frente, me recuerdan la navidad" Sonreí psicóticamente citando una de mis series de televisión favorita - _Don't Trust the Bitch in Apartment 23_ \- Chris y yo la vimos juntos, claro nadie lo sabe. A veces podemos pasar tiempo juntos sin matarnos mutuamente, pero no queremos que nadie lo sepa, eso arruinaría nuestra diversión y la reputación de malos culos.

Damon no sabía que pensar, pero aun así fue y volvió con una botella y dos vasos. "Eso fue aterrador de alguna manera" –me dijo tomando uno de los cojines sentandose junto a la chimenea, yo lo emite y me senté a medio metro de el- "Me gusta"- prosiguió- "Cuando lo necesite te llevare conmigo a asustar algunas personas" termino. Me gusta su actitud

"Suena bien para mi" recibí mi wisky

"Pobre gente" se quejó Elena negando en mi dirección

"¿Qué cazas Rose?" pregunto Stefan. Sabía que era el más interesado en continuar con este tema, desde que tuvimos que interrumpir la platica

"En comparación con otros vampiros de tu especie que se alimentan de sangre humana que tan fuertes eres?" le interrogue a cambio

"un cuarenta por ciento menos" respondió Damon por el

Es grande la diferencia-pensé. "Eso es porque te alimentas de pequeños roedores" le dije arrugando mi nariz. "La fuerza vital de animales más grandes es mayor, te hará por lo menos un veinte por ciento menos fuerte que un vampiro en dieta humana"

"¿De verdad?" cuestiono Caroline

"Sip, y si la combinan con algunas dosis de sangre humana, podrán ser casi tan fuertes como los demás" les informe

"¿Qué animales cazas?"

"Ya saben cómo son los instintos vampiros, les gusta la persecución y todo eso" – ellos asintieron- "para alguien con una dieta humana es más fácil controlarse, claro nadie esta nunca en total control"- Stefan me miro intrigado- "Yo voy por osos, fieras, animales que den un poco de lucha por así decirlo, ayuda que nuestro control sea mayor al quemar un poco de energías y sacar algo de nuestros instintos. Por supuesto, nada de animales envía de extinción ni lobos" me encogí de hombros

"¿Puedo ir a cazar con ustedes mañana?" pregunto un poco entusiasmada la rubia con la idea.

"No creo que sea buena idea" le dijo Ric. Ella estaba a punto de estallar ante su negativa

"Él tiene razón"- intervine- "no porque no seas una mujer capaz. Si no porque lo mejor es que te alimentes de sangre humana"- señale- "al menos durante el embarazo, te hará mas fuerte a ti y los bebes". Ella acepto, pero claro lo hizo solo por sus hijos.

"¿Por qué no cazas lobos? ¿Te hacen daño o algo?" Cuestiono Tyler

"Me gustan los lobos" le guiñe "¿Quieres venir con nosotros mañana?" invite al licántropo

Su rostro se ilumino "¿En serio?" asentí "Cool"

"¿Puedo ir yo?" Cuestiono el pequeño Gilbert. Llevar al chico lobo era una cosa, pero a Jer era otra. Aún era humano y podría Salir lastimado, aunque esto podría ser bueno para él.

"¿Te asustas fácil?" negó "Bien"

"¿Puedo ir?" Se animó Elena. ¿Qué van a pedirlo todos?, pyro que me miraba se dio cuenta de por dónde iban mis pensamientos y negó con una sonrisa. De mi familia moroi el, Adrian y el viejo han sido los únicos que me han visto cazando

"No" respondimos Stef y yo al tiempo

"Pero Jeremy y Tyler van" se quejo

Stefan me miro con la pregunta silenciosa. Negué. "Tyler es un hombre lobo, además esto será bueno para él y a Jeremy yo lo cuidare, si algo sale mal le protegeré yo o Stefan"

"Damon me cuidara" ofreció ella desesperada. El nombrado se encogió asintiendo. No me gusto la forma en la que Elena dispuso de Damon, como si él estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo todo por ella. "Arreglado" dijo triunfal

"Lo siento, Elena" mire al vampiro aun paso de mi "Damon, no vendrá, el me hará un favor mañana". El me miro entre indeciso y curioso, no sabía qué hacer. Que me apoyé en esto rogué a alguien allá arriba "Damon" susurré de modo que ni siquiera los otros vampiros pudieran oír solo el.

"Estaré ocupado, lo siento Elena" La menciona se desinflo hundiéndose en el regazo de su novio

"¿Por qué ustedes no se alimentan de animales?" cuestiono Matt a los morois

"Los morois solo podemos consumir sangre humana" les dijo Sparky "Rose es diferente, se los dirá cuando terminen su historia" ánimo para que continuaran con su relato

"Me deje llevar por la sed de sangre" –continuo Stef- "había tantas emociones, tan fuertes jamás me había sentido tanto. Todo era muy confuso. Una noche en un campamento de soldados conocí a una chica, Lexi" –murmuro triste- "ella estaba allí para lo mismo que yo alimentarse de los heridos. Era un vampiro 400 años mayor, ella me tomo bajo su ala y me explico lo que me pasaba, como el cambio hizo aumentar las emociones, como la ira podría convertirse en furia y el ansia podría hacernos depredadores insaciables. A cambio de su ayuda le di un lugar en nuestra casa, ella necesitaba donde estar segura del sol. El sol puede matarnos, la única forma que tenemos de caminar bajo este es gracias a nuestros anillos" –dijo mostrando el anillo en su mano- "son de piedra lapislázuli, Katherine le había pedido a Emily que los hiciera para nosotros. De esa forma fue que los vampiros pudieron esconderse en el pueblo por tantos meses sin ser descubiertos. No todos, pero algunos, así se apoyaban mutuamente." – asentimos- "cuando traje a Lexi a casa Damon se fue, se cansó de advertirme que llamaría la atención sobre nosotros si seguía matando de la manera que lo hice. Lexi se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. Hubo una época en la que fui un completo monstruo matando, haciendo carnicerías. Fue horrible-

"Y ya saben cómo es Stefan" –intervino el hermano- "con nuestros sentimientos magnificados, a pesar de todos los años que pasaron aun siente la culpa"

"Estuve entrando y saliendo de la dieta animal durante casi un siglo, los veinte fue la peor época de mi vida. A principio de los treinta comencé de nuevo y me mantengo en ella." – se sentía avergonzado y culpable por la vida que él vivió- "Damon y yo nos reuníamos cada tantos años-

"Así me aseguraba de cumplir mi promesa"- interrumpió de nuevo

"En los ochenta hubo alguien que se enteró de lo que soy y estuvo investigando más sobre mí, trate de localizar a la persona, pero me fue imposible. Así que recurrí a Damon, casi por un año estuvimos tras la pista y siempre nos encontrábamos en un callejón sin salida. Una vez casi nos matan, fue solo una advertencia. Nos dejaron claro que la próxima no fallarían"- Termino Stefan, pidiéndole a su hermano que continuaran. Damon asintió bebiendo de su vaso.

"Cuando me fui viví mi vida como se supone lo haría un vampiro" –comenzó- "Cada cierto tiempo rastreaba a Stefan y lo visitaba por meses o años según qué tan mal quisiera molestarlo" – Se encogió de hombros – "Estuve en Europa por un tiempo a finales de mil ochocientos, me metí en algunos problemas, Abe Mazur me ayudo. Desde entonces hemos hecho algunos negocios juntos, bebido un trago ocasionalmente"

"¿Negocios? Interrogue

Él solo coloco los ojos en blanco y continuo. "Yo sabía que él era diferente, pero nunca lo he cuestionado. De la misma forma que él siempre supo sobre mí y jamás pregunto". –Se detuvo contemplando el vaso en su mano- "Era diferente, pero poderoso. El día que lo conocí, el maldito me puso en llamas y después estallo una reserva de agua de unos diez pies de alto para apagarme. Fue sorprendente." –reunió su mirada con la mía para lo que seguía- "Él tiene mi respeto, es mi amigo".

Asentí sabiendo el significado de sus palabras. Damon nos ayudaría.

"Cuando lleve a Stefan con él, me dijo que no me preocupara. Nos dio asilo en una de sus propiedades y en una semana soluciono el problema. Jamás nos dijo quién o quienes estaban tras Stef, pero me aseguro que ya no serían más un problema. Y así fue"

"Hace poco más de cuatro años, vine al pueblo a visitar a nuestro pariente Zach"- comenzó Stefan después de unos minutos- "vi a Elena por primera vez" –sonrió- "Ella se parece mucho a Katherine fisicamente así que decidí conocerla, unas semanas después, estaba en el bosque a las afuera cuando oí que un auto se salía del camino".

"mis padres y yo chocamos hundiéndonos en el lago"- continuo Elena dándole a su hermano una sonrisa triste- "Yo fui la única sobreviviente". De inmediato sentí el malestar de Liss a lo parecida que era su historia con la de Lena. Sin importar el tiempo, heridas como están no dejan de doler. Se aprende a vivir y ser feliz con ellas, pero no se olvidan siguen allí.

"Lo siento mucho" susurro mi amiga sincera. Jer y Elena le asintieron con solemnidad.

"Después del verano volví a la escuela y conocí a Stefan. Poco tiempo después Damon vino a la ciudad y me entere de su secreto y que fue Stefan quien salvo mi vida en el accidente"- murmuro sonriéndole a su novio-

Estuvimos platicando durante un par de horas todos ellos se fueron integrando y contándonos su parte de la historia. Al parecer Stefan y Damon no eran los únicos vampiros en el pueblo, había más y estaban buscando abrir una tumba que tenía veintisiete vampiros en ella. Emily, la bruja, había ayudado a ocultar los vampiros debajo de la iglesia para que no murieran en el incendio, pero dejándolos atrapados en la tumba con un poderoso hechizo y también fue ella quien hechizo los inventos del antepasado de Elena para que funcionaran. Bonnie es descendiente de Emily. Damon estaba devuelta porque también quería abrir la tumba para sacar a Katherine, a pesar del tiempo aun la amaba, pasaron por muchas dificultades, pero lograron abrirla con un poderoso hechizo, aunque este costo la vida de la abuela de Bonnie, que también era bruja. Descubrieron que la muy perra de Katherine jamás estuvo encerrada, siempre estuvo libre.

Nos contaron todo lo que sucedió después de que los demás vampiros escaparan de la tumba y como Stefan fue secuestrado. Jer hablo sobre sus dos novias vampiros y de cómo ambas están muertas. Con la muerte de su abuela, Bonnie creció en contra de las criaturas sobrenaturales, trayendo consigo muchas disputas sobre todo después de que Caroline se convirtió en vampiro, después, de sufrir un accidente causado por Tyler, ya que uno de los inventos de Jonathan Gilbert, lo afecto mientras conducía, todos pensaban que solo funcionaba en vampiros. De ese modo Damon, que también casi muere por el aparato descubrió la maldición de Tyler. Elena se enteró que sus verdaderos padres eran una vampira convertida por Damon, Isobel y su tío John quien era hermano de su padre adoptivo. Isobel fue esposa de Alaric, quien anteriormente odiaba a Damon ya que él pensaba que el vampiro la había matado. Alaric se unió a Stefan, Elena y Damon para mantener la tranquilidad en el pueblo, estando a su favor el que Damon perteneciera al consejo de fundadores. Sip, el concejo de fundadores, con el transcurso de los años las cinco familias pasaban de generación en generación los conocimientos sobre los vampiros, creando así una sociedad secreta para proteger al pueblo de estos. Damon consiguió su lugar en el consejo después de la muerte de Zach.

Estas personas han vivido muchas cosas en poco tiempo, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue saber que la perra K- tuvo el descaro no solo de volver, sino también de hacerse pasar por el Elena y de perseguir a Stefan. Según ella, al único que realmente amo de los dos fue al menor. Rompiendo así el corazón de Damon al descubrir la verdad, la perra solo lo utilizo y se aprovechó de sus sentimientos. Tyler nos contó cómo después de la muerte de su padre, Richard, descubrió que tenía la maldición de la licantropía atreves de su tío Mason. Mason quien estaba engañado por Katherine, ella lo utilizaba para conseguir una roca, la piedra de luna. Por la misma que Damon, lo asesino, claro también lo motivo el intento de homicidio contra él y Stefan.

Se hablaba sobre una antigua maldición sobre vampiros y licántropos. La maldición del sol y la luna, esta no permitía a los vampiros caminar bajo el sol y a los hombres lobo los ataba convertiste en la luna llena. La especie que rompiera la maldición podría o caminar bajo el sol o tener la habilidad de transformarse a voluntad en el caso de los hombre lobo. La piedra de luna era uno de los ingredientes principales en el ritual donde se rompería la maldición.

Aprovechándose del interés de Katherine en la piedra le tendieron una trampa y lograron encerrarla de nuevo en la tumba, de la cual no podría salir ya que un poderoso hechizo no permitía a los vampiros salir de ella. Lo único que hicieron mal fue olvidar que ella tenía la piedra de luna consigo.

Caroline había salido con Matt y luego con Tyler, con este último se unieron mucho debido al apoyo mutuo que se daban al ser criaturas sobre naturales.

Poco más de un año había pasado desde la derrota de la perra K- cuando apareció un hombre, Elijah, buscando al doppelgänger Petrova que resulto ser Elena siendo necesaria y uno de los ingredientes principales para romper la maldición. Elena busco ayuda en Katherine, la cual la ayudo a cambio de que le llevara sangre. La vampira le conto sus orígenes y de cómo conoció a Elijah y Niklaus quien quería sacrificarla para romper la maldición, pero ella huyo convirtiéndose en vampiro. En venganza el asesino a toda su familia, lo que Klaus nunca supo fue que Katherina como el la conocía tuvo una hija que fue abandonada por su familia materna. Desde entonces había huido de él por quinientos años. Poco después de su acuerdo información-sangre, Elena fue secuestrada por Trevor y Rose quienes planeaba entregársela a Elijah a cambio de su perdón por haber ayudado a Katherine en el pasado. Elijah le perdonó la vida a Rose, pero mato a Trevor. Cuando estuvo a punto de llevarse a Elena aparecieron los Salvatore y la ayudaron. Pensaron que el vampiro más antiguo había quedado muerto, pero no fue así. Rose estuvo un tiempo ayudándolos, pero luego se fue por miedo a perder su vida.

Una serie de acontecimientos llevo a que Stefan quedara atrapado con la perra K- en la tumba, al Elena ver que muchos de sus seres queridos estaban en peligro hizo un trato con Elijah. Donde ella no hacía nada, ni intentaba huir para cuando el ritual lo requiriera, a cambio de que no lastimara a los suyos y de que sacara a su novio de la tumba, lo cual logro con ayuda de dos hechiceros aliados que tenía. Elijah obligo a Katherine a permanecer en la tumba por medio de la compulsión, pero esta se rompió al ser apuñalado dos veces por una daga de plata con ceniza de roble blanco –única forma de matar a un original-, la primera por Alaric y después por Elena. Algunos meses después, la amenaza de Niklaus, fue inminente y se enfrentaron a él, quien había poseído el cuerpo de Ric, donde le hicieron creer que Bonnie estaba muerta, cuando en realidad tenía un hechizo que la protegió, ella permaneció oculta en la casa donde las brujas fueron quemadas muchos años atrás. Al Klaus ser tan fuerte Elena, despertó a Elijah sacando la daga de su pecho, llegando así a realizar un nuevo trato con él.

El vampiro le conto que la leyenda era falsa y como la única maldición que quería romper su hermano –Klaus- era una que fue puesta sobre él para sellar su lado licántropo y así convertirse en un hibrido, siendo mitad vampiro- mitad hombre lobo. También que él lo hacía para vengar la muerte de su familia a manos de su hermano. Elena y Elijah hicieron un plan para matar a Niklaus, pero para cumplirlo el sacrificio debería ser realizado tomando así la vida de la chica, un vampiro y un licántropo. Klaus mando a secuestrar a Caroline y Tyler para el ritual, quienes en ese entonces aun no salían, Damon los rescato. Lo cual llevo al hibrido a utilizar a Jules una amiga licántropo que había venido a visitar a Tyler y a la tía de Elena, Jenna, que fue convertida en vampiro para el ritual. Tanto Elena, su tía y Jules murieron durante el ritual, Elena pudo sobrevivir por un hechizo que Bonnie había hecho en donde el padre de Elena, John, dio su vida para salvarla. Al final Elijah no mato a su hermano, ya que este le prometió que tenía los cuerpos de sus familiares y que lo reuniría con ellos, desapareciendo ambos con esto.

Aunque habían pasado algunos meses de relativa tranquilidad, estaban preocupados pues no sabían que planeaba Klaus y si volvería sería imposible para ellos matarlo, al convertirse en el hibrido Original. Un día a Damon y a Sabrina –Bonnie- se les aparecieron unos hombres que les dijeron que, en el otro lado, podrían encontrar la única arma para matarlo, tanto vampiro como bruja se arriesgaron y cruzaron el portal. Después de estar allá descubrieron que el otro lado no era más que una dimensión creada para castigar a los vampiros, en un intento de salir de allí Bonnie trato de comunicarse con Jeremy y atreves de un hechizo se convirtió en fantasma, pero este no la vio. Al contrario, ella lo vio mientras besaba al fantasma de una de sus exnovias, lo que causo su rompimiento posteriormente. Mientras Damon y ella buscaban formas de salir se encontraron con Lillian, la madre de Damon descubriendo así que esta nunca murió. Entre los tres encontraron la forma de Salir, lo que llevo a Bonnie a casi perder la vida, pero Damon se sacrificó tomando su lugar, antes de que muriera el espíritu de Emily los ayudo a salir a los tres, en agradecimiento con mi adonis por proteger a su descendiente, aun cuando el trato que habían hecho siglos atrás estaba roto.

Damon, no volvió a ver a su madre hasta hace unas semanas atrás, cuando ella le informo que vendría a vivir a Mystic Falls con sus hijos, claro no ellos, con sus hijos vampiros los que ella convirtió y pronto liberaría, ya que estaban atrapados en la otra dimensión.

Al parecer, estas personas también son un imán para todo tipo de situaciones extrañas. Creo que a Adrian, le gustaría mucho observar el embarazo de Caroline. Ya que ella quedo embarazada de una manera sorprendente. Meses atrás durante la boda Alaric con Jo, con quien el profesor había iniciado a salir meses después de la muerte de Jenna, la novia fue atacada por su hermano Kol un vampiro que era manipulado por Esther. Antes de morir Jo, realizo un hechizo salvando a sus hijos enviándoles al vientre de Caroline. Kol se suicidó después de esto, pues había matado a su única familia. En ese entonces Caroline y Tyler habían terminado su relación, la rubia y Ric sean acercado mucho recientemente con todo esto de los bebes sucediendo.

Todo indica que por acá la única pareja realmente estable son Stefan y Elena, pero la peor vida sentimental era la de Damon. Que tenía relaciones muy extrañas con sus novias algo -medio compulsión-medio acuerdo mutuo-. Ahorita se encontraba saliendo con sophie una chica a la que Caroline y Bonnie odiaban. Según su hermano, la única relación _real_ que ha tenido en un tiempo fue con Rose, la vampira que había huido. Ella volvió cuatro meses atrás con Benjamín, retomando su relación de amigos con derechos con Damon, pero poco antes de cumplir un mes de su llegada un hombre lobo de quien el Salvatore, era enemigo los ataco, mordiendo a Rose, lo que le causo una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Desde entonces, Damon, se ha hecho responsable del pequeño Weasley para sorpresa de todos.

Habían pasado por muchas cosas y me entristecía profundamente el hecho de que la mamá de Caroline, no llegara a conocer a sus nietos, debido a un cáncer en fase terminal. Una mujer que, a pesar de tener ideales muy arraigados en ella, se dio la oportunidad de conocer a las criaturas sobrenaturales que había combatido toda su vida. Aceptándoles como sus amigos, viendo que al igual que con los humanos, son nuestras decisiones lo que nos hacen lo que somos y no la especie a lo que pertenezcamos.

"Es una mierda"- dijo pyro cuando terminaron su relato- "tener anillos que te protegen de una muerte sobre natural, pero si te resbalas en la ducha puedes estar muerto"

"Ni lo digas, amigo" se rio Jeremy

"¿Entonces no ven a Klaus, desde la muerte de Jo Cuando él y Elijah trataron de detener a Kol?" pregunte

"después de la boda estuvimos conversando y nos tomamos una copa ¿Qué relación tienes con él?" Exigió- Damon

"Es una larga historia"

"Son las once, aún es temprano" señalo Ric animándome

"Bien, pero primero otro trago" dije tomando la botella vacía, me dirigí por la otra a donde me indico Salvatore.

.

.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy y los de The Vampire Diaries no me pertenecen. Son de las maravillosas Richelle Mead y L. J. Smith respectivamente.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes

Quizás puedas encontrar alguna de las frases más famosas de Damon, en transcurso de esta historia.

Capítulo 7

Bueno ya era hora, con Liss y Pyro habíamos llegado al acuerdo que nos apoyaríamos entre los tres para contar nuestra historia al igual que los demás lo habían hecho. Extrañamente me reconfortaba saber a Damon cerca, realmente más cerca, porque en el transcurso de la noche la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos fue disminuyendo, hasta quedar sentados uno junto al otro, a mi lado de la chimenea en los enormes y cómodos cojines. Cerca, pero, aun así, sin que nuestros cuerpos se tocasen. Alaric que había estado bebiendo con nosotros se retiró sentándose en el suelo junto a Caroline.

"Les daré una clase de historia" – comencé – "para que entiendan un poco como es la dinámica en nuestra sociedad".

"Te quiere dejar sin empleo" molesto Damon a Ric

"Soy una maestra genial"- le guiñe- "claro no de historia. Lo mío es algo un poco más rudo y salvaje" dije seductora – Dios mío yo simplemente acabo de flirtear con este hombre, en una sala llena de gente que nos miraba. Liss tenía un brillo que hace mucho no veía en sus ojos, lo reconocí porque yo lo tuve muchas veces. Esperanza, era la esperanza. "Claro, solo eres un pequeño vampiro, no estás listo para mi" provoque y él no me decepciono

"¿Estas segura? ¿O tienes miedo de convertirte en la alumna?" Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta

"¿Quieres probar?" dije acariciando su mano sugestivamente. Esto se está poniendo caliente, claro para él. Pobre no sabe lo que se le viene encima- "¿O tienes miedo de no poder cumplir con las expectativas?" me mordí el labio al final.

"Te arrepentirás de haber preguntado" – sonrió- "acepto"

"Bien, nos vemos mañana a las cinco de la tarde, en la parte de atrás de la casa" –respondí sentándome de nuevo en mi lugar –"ponte ropa de deporte y aliméntate antes" me miro confundido. Yo me carcajee

"Rose es maestra de combate"- indico Christian con diversión- "entrena los mejores guerreros"

Los demás en la habitación se burlaban de Damon. Pervertidos, de seguro estaban pensando que haríamos quien sabe que cosas. "No me lo pierdo por nada en el mundo" dijo Matt

"Hermano, creo que Rose, acaba de engañarte" se burló Stef

"Eres buena"- alzo su copa hacia mí- "Me agradas. Definitivamente seremos un buen equipo"

"¿No, que tu trabajas solo Damon?" se rio Elena, pero se encontraba un poco incomoda, por la situación podía notarlo.

"Teníamos que rogarte para que hicieras algo" insto Caroline. Podía ver las ruedas girando en su cabeza. Mi nueva amiga rubia planeaba algo.

"Tal parece que ya no será necesario" –murmuro Alaric por lo bajo, los vampiros llegamos oírlo

"Sera, divertido" sonrió Christian. Yo lo mire levantando una de mis cejas. "Al menos, para mí" se encogió de hombros.

"Dudas e inquietudes, no duden en hacer sus preguntas"- retome el tema- "En el principio, poco después de la creación, un arcángel sentía curiosidad por los humanos y las criaturas que poblaban la tierra. Él era el encargado de vigilar que la maldad y ambición que crecía entre los hombres, no dañara, ni corrompiera la madre tierra, pues no solo los humanos dependían de ella. Un día mientras vigilaba en las alturas, observo una batalla entre una joven guerrera y unos hombres, ella era una ninfa del desierto" - sonreí ante la casualidad, Damon me miro curioso por mi comportamiento, pero no le dije nada-

"Se reí de mi- me interrumpió Liss antes de continuar, dirigiéndose al Salvatore – "los estándares de belleza entre morois y dhampir son diferentes. Siempre he pensado que Rose es hermosa, mentalmente solía creer que su belleza era la de una princesa exótica del desierto, pero termino enterándose" el hombre me miro evaluándome según las palabras de mi amiga, al parecer no estuvo de acuerdo, no del todo.

"Bueno"- le reste importancia al asunto- "Ella era la princesa de sus tierras y aquellos hombres eran saqueadores y asesinos, dejaban una estela de muerte por donde quiera que iban, sin importar si fuesen humanos o cualquier criatura sobre natural. En ese entonces criaturas sobre naturales y humanos vivan juntos. La mujer se encontraba lejos de su pueblo cuando les encontró, ella lucho contra ellos y los derroto, pero aun así estaba herida, era joven y aun no sabía cómo utilizar bien su magia natural. El arcángel preocupado por la ninfa que logro capturar su interés, bajo desde los cielos y cuido de sus heridas, él la devolvió a su hogar donde ambos se acoplaron como pareja. Puesto que no podía dejar su deber, él iba y volvía de los cielos para poder estar con su compañera. La pareja había creado un vínculo, no sabían cómo sucedió, pero había sucedido. Cada vez que él se encontraba lejos a ambos le dolía-

"Es obvio se extrañaban" interrumpió Bonnie

"No solo el dolor emocional"- negué- "Dolor, como el dolor físico. Así que el trataba de ser eficiente y volver pronto a su compañera. Un día Uriel preocupado por su hermano y el lazo que tenía por las criaturas terrestres, bajo desde lo alto. Cuando el otro volvió de su deber encontró el pueblo de la princesa destruido, la majestuosidad que un día conoció estaba reducida a cenizas, todos y todo estaba muerto"- mis oyentes se interesaban cada vez más en el relato- "Sabiendo quien había sido el responsable, no volvió al que un día fue su hogar en los cielos, puesto que amaba a su hermano y no quería lastimarlo. Así que comenzó a viajar por la tierra, en el transcurso de los años el dolor físico y emocional de perder a su compañero se hizo más fuerte. Estaba desesperado pues el solo respirar duele y el ser inmortal, lo hacia todo peor. Saisha, su princesa, jamás hubiera deseado eso para él, así que decidió buscar la manera de parar el dolor de su alma. El sentía que ella gritaba por él, pero ella ya no estaba. Viajo por lo que hoy sería la mitad de Europa visitando las más grandes y famosas tribus, de entre ellas escogió las mujeres más hermosas y cada una de ellas poseía una de las cualidades más maravillosas de la que fue su mujer-

"La busca a ella, no a las otras mujeres"-murmuro Damon a mi lado

Asentí "Valor, compasión, Lealtad, nobleza, carácter, fuerza, pasión, humildad, compromiso, sacrificio, sabiduría y amor, eligió a doce mujeres. El amo a todas, pero ninguna era ella y con ninguna pudo ni formar, ni tener lo que había perdido. Todas le dieron hijos, el mismo nombro a cada primogénito de cada una de sus esposas, según las cualidades de cada uno. A medida que los niños crecían a cierta edad desarrollaban la necesidad de alimentarse de sangre y la habilidad de utilizar magia, así nacieron los morois"- deje que mis palabras se asentaran en ellos para continuar- "Los morois solo se reproducían entre si manteniendo sus líneas de sangre, con el tiempo ángeles de rangos menores sintieron curiosidad y bajaron y tomaron humanas como esposas, teniendo más morois. La diferencia entre ellos fue evidente pues los descendientes de los últimos fueron menos poderos que los del arcángel, algunos de estos morois comenzaron a mezclarse con los humanos dando origen a dhampirs. Tiempo después, apareció Saisha-

"¿Qué?"-grito Caroline sumergida en el relato

"pensé que los vampiros teníamos buena audición- le dijo Damon. Negué

"No murió en la masacre, Uriel se apiado de ella. Se dio cuenta que la ninfa llevaba en sus entrañas los hijos de su hermano"- les sonreí tristemente- "le borro sus recuerdos y la dejo lejos de su hogar, más hacia el norte podríamos decir que en Rusia, pero muy muy arriba. Ella escucho historias sobre los tomadores de sangre y sintió que debía buscarlos, quizás así podría aprender más sobre sus propios hijos. Ella tomo su familia y se fue en busca de aquel pueblo, que hoy seria Rumania"- y pensar que las historias de Drácula tienen razón sobre el origen de los vampiros- "Ya habían pasado varias décadas desde que la última de sus esposas humanas murió de vejez, cuando el sintió un tirón en su alma que le decía que su compañera estaba cerca. Aunque creyó estar enloqueciendo, siguió sus instintos, encontrando a Saisha y sus dos primogénitos, eran mellizos un varón y una hembra. Ella no le recordaba, pero la sensación de paz y amor que sentía junto al hombre la obligo a escucharlo" le sonreí a mi amiga, siempre le gusto esta historia de amor en particular. "Uriel, dolorido por todo el daño que le causo a su hermano, al enterarse que los amantes se habían reencontrado decidió volver en busca de su perdón-

"Eso me suena familiar"-murmuro Elena por lo bajo. Me pareció divertido

"Para compensar su accionar, les explico a ambos sobre el vínculo de apareamiento que había formado y de cómo estaba incompleto. Cuando el ritual fue completado de manera correcta, Arcángel y ninfa se hicieron uno solo"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" cuestión Tyler

"Quiere decir que sus dos almas, se hicieron una. Se creó entre ellos un enlace que les permitía sentir y compartir con el otro lo que cada uno sentía, todo y en todos los aspectos"

"Wow, eso suena como algo… épico"-dijo Caroline

"Eso dicen"- le sonreí – "casi medio siglo después, se formó un pequeño grupo moroi. Estos morois disfrutaban de influir dolor a los humanos de los que se alimentase. Cuando el arcángel se enteró salió en su búsqueda, él, su hermano y una mujer que fue quien dio el informe guiándolos hasta su pueblo natal. Era casi el ocaso cuando llegaron al lugar, allí se encontraron con humanos, dhampirs y morois casi muertos por la falta de sangre, entre ellos las hijas de la mujer –una de las cuales estaba muerta- ella en medio del dolor y la ira tomo la espada sagrada de Uriel y atravesó el pecho de uno de los sádicos, maldiciéndolos. Separando sus almas y la magia que representa la vida de sus cuerpos. De ese modo se creó el primer Strigoi."

"Los Strigoi no pueden utilizar la magia" Aclaro Lissa

"Cada día que pasaba aumentaba el número de strigois, ya fuera por voluntad propia o porque fueron creados, causando así considerables muertes entre los humanos, pero el número de perdidas moroi y Dhampir eran mayor, puesto que eran los preferidos a la hora de la cena". - mis amigos colocaron los ojos por mi comentario- "Esto hizo que la sociedad moroi- dhampir se reuniera, al igual que los ángeles que aun habitaban la tierra. Tanto moroi como ángeles y los dos arcángeles, reconocieron la fuerza y poder superior que tenían los descendientes de este último sobre los demás. Así que crearon un sistema de realengo, una monarquía-

"Espera ¿cómo reyes y reinas? Inquirió Caroline emocionada

"Como jodidas princesas" asentí

"Rose! –regaño Lissa –no se hables de esa forma"

"Los primogénitos de cada esposa del arcángel fueron llamados y se crearon las familias reales, las cuales se nombraron después de cada primogénito. Es decir, no sé… si uno de ellos se llamaba Copérnico- Damon se rio ante mi elección de nombre- sus descendientes, claro los que tuvieran suficiente sangre del linaje, llevarían este nombre como apellido, ejemplo Jake Copérnico. El miembro más antiguo de cada familia lleva el título de príncipe o princesa y los demás reales son lord y lady. Los únicos que llevaron como apellido el nombre del arcángel fueron los descendientes de su unión con Saisha" -sonreí- "Era su compañera, así que era la única que podría tener el honor. De esa forma se crearon las trece familias reales, siendo esta ultima la familia gobernante, la única diferencia fue que ellos aparte de ser rey y reina cada descendiente de esta casa es considerado un príncipe. Por cierto, solo los moroi son de la realeza, los hijos dhampirs de reales no se consideran lord, ni mucho menos príncipes a excepción de los descendientes de Saisha, en su clan como dije todos son considerados príncipes incluso dhampirs" – hice una pausa para beber mi vaso de wisky y volverlo a llenar, mientras los demás se estiraban un poco en sus asientos. Liss me dio una mirada cuando me vio con el vaso lleno de nuevo, como diciendo otro.

Me encogí de hombre y la ignoré. No es como si me fuera a emborrachar.

"Durante miles de años los moroi luchaban codo a codo con Dhampirs y humanos, contra los Strigoi. Los mayores asentamientos fueron en lo que hoy es Rumanía, Rusia, Ucrania y Turquía. Siendo esta ultima la tierra natal de Saisha, en donde el arcángel se estableció algunos años después de ser llamado rey. Hace casi cinco mil años los moroi se separaron de los humanos, creando pueblos o concentraciones de solo morois y dhampirs. Poco más de tres milenios atrás, los descendientes de Saisha y el tipo alado cedieron el poder, creando un nuevo realengo. En este nuevo, el gobernante moroi, por supuesto, sería elegido dentro las otras trece familias reales. Claro primero debería pasar por una serie de pruebas para saber si es digno o no, pero si el pueblo estaba en crisis y era necesario ellos volverían a intervenir, dirigiéndonos, tomando el mando-

"¿cómo son las pruebas?"- pidió Jer

"No lo sabemos"- dijo Sparky molesto- "solo los que participan en ellas lo saben, pero les aplican un tipo de compulsión para que no puedan contar sobre ellas."

"Podría ser un engaño total" se quejó Matt

"Créeme, no lo es"

"¿Cómo podrías saberlo? Lo dijiste no eres moroi" intento Ric

"Y con ese lenguaje, lo siento, pero no pasarías por alguien de la realeza" estuvieron de acuerdo Caroline y Bonnie. Solo puse los ojos en blanco.

"Hace casi dos mil años moroi dejaron de usar su magia para pelear"- continúe ignorando sus comentaros- "su magia volvió hacer algo pacifista, como lo fue en los tiempos antes de los Strigoi. Creando así el sistema de los guardianes. Nuestra sociedad se dividió en realeza, plebeyos y dhampirs. Los dhampirs al ser más resistentes y fuertes físicamente son mejores guerreros" -Christian me miro feo- "Claro un moroi entrenado correctamente puede a llegar hacer casi igual aun dhampir, tienen por ventaja que sus sentidos vampíricos son más desarrollados. Con los moroi fuera del campo de batalla, se creó un sistema de acompañamiento, en el que dhampirs protegen a los morois, siendo entrenados desde niños para un día convertirse en guardianes. Me canse de hablar, sigue Christian."

"Bueno-

Le interrumpí "Se me olvidaba, las trece familias reales son: los Dashkov, Voda, Badica, Ozera, Dragomir, Zeklos, Szelsky, Lazar, Conta, Tarus, Drozdov, Ivashkov y Mazur"

"¿Cómo Abe Mazur?" -pregunto curioso Stefan

"El mismo"

"Quién diría que es un Lord" continuo el castaño

"Príncipe" corrigió mi amiga amablemente

"Wow, Stefan y Damon conocen a un príncipe, uno de verdad" murmuro la Barbie impresionada. Cuando se entere-me dije a mi misma- se la adelantara el parto

Le hice una seña a Pyro para que continuara –"comienza por el nombre" indique

"Mi nombre es Christian Sebastián Ozera-

"Un real"- murmuro Tyler. Mi chico asintió y continuó

"Mis padres"- dudo un momento, pero continuo- "eran Moira y Lucas Ozera"- maldito me dejo esa parte a mi- "viví con ellos hasta que tuve ocho, cuando murieron. Como dijo Rose hay dos formas de convertirse en Strigoi, mis padres eligieron serlo. Después del cambio ellos volvieron a casa y quisieron tomarme para convertirme posteriormente"- Todos estaban sorprendidos por la revelación, pero no dijeron nada- "Mi tía Tasha, quien estaba conmigo se negó. Ellos trataron de convencerla, pero ella lucho contra ellos. Los Strigoi son muy fuertes, hubieran podido matarla, pero el propósito de mis padres era convencerla, la lucha les dio suficiente tiempo a los guardianes para llegar a tiempo. Fue como ver a un ejército de la muerte entrar a casa, les mataron a ambos". – el negó alejando los recuerdos- "como consecuencias en la pelea mi tía quedo con una cicatriz a un lado de su rostro y trajeron deshonor a nuestra familia, nos convertimos en parias dentro de la realeza, incluso muchos con nuestro mismo apellido nos dieron la espalda, condenándonos por los actos de mis padres. Después de la muerte de mis padres, ella se hizo cargo de mí. Vivimos entre los humanos hasta que cumplí once, luego fui internado en la escuela San Vladimir de magia y hechicería"

"Tienes que estar jodiendo" dijo automáticamente Matt

"Por supuesto que lo está" les dije resoplando

"¿Esa no es una de las mejores escuelas del país?" Pregunto Elena

"Si"- prosiguió el moroi- "esa y otras, se consideran escuelas hermanas, son internados, hay varias por todo el mundo. Morois y dhampirs vamos allí para estudiar. En la primera mitad del día los moroi estudiamos magia y los dhampirs se entrenan para ser guardianes y en el segundo periodo compartíamos clases. Bueno, así fue cuando nosotros fuimos a la escuela, gracias al cielo nuestro último monarca cambio muchas cosas" – informo con orgullo- "Los moroi vivimos de noche y dormimos cuando el sol está en lo alto, el sol no nos mata, pero una gran exposición daña nuestra piel, así que manejamos un horario nocturno" –los demás asintieron en comprensión- "también, la magia de los morois no es como el de una bruja"-

"¿Como?" interrogo Bonnie

"Los moroi podemos manipular los elementos"- informo- "cada moroi se especializa en uno solo de los elementos, como lo vieron el mío es el fuego" para demostrarlo encendió pequeñas llamas sobre cada dedo "En la academia conocí a este par, eventualmente se convirtieron en mi familia" -insto convenciendo a su esposa para que continuara

"Mi nombre real es Vasilisa Sabina Reah Dragomir-

"También eres real" la interrumpió Damon

"Una princesa" le dije burlona

No había terminado de decir la palabra, cuando los chillidos emocionadas de Elena y Caroline Casi me dejan sorda

"Por Dios, niñas" regañe. Ellas me vieron con una disculpa

"No puedo creer que este conociendo a una princesa de verdad" si no tuviera mi súper audición no hubiera entendido sus gangueos

"Dios, que emoción" la apoyo la morena

"Por favor"- rogó mi amiga- "Soy solo Lissa"

"Solo una pregunta rogó la otra rubia". Mi amiga asintió

"¿hacen bailes con toda la cosa de la realeza y eso?" murmuro emocionada

"De echo sí." – se rio- mirándome- "Rosé los odia, bueno, ya no tanto como antes, pero aun así la obligamos a asistir a todos" le di un rollo de ojos

" _Ni se les ocurra decir algo sobre mi estatus"_ dije a mis amigos en sus mentes

 _"Antes de que termine la noche lo sabrán"_ me dijo por el vínculo la rubia

 _"Entre más tarde mejor, no pretendo quedarme sin tímpanos"_

"Mis padres Eric y Reah, eran grandes personas" – asentí de acuerdo- "mi hermano Andre y yo fuimos muy afortunados. A los cinco años fui inscrita en San Vladimir, mi hermano ya tenía dos años en la escuela. A pesar de ser un internado teníamos contacto con nuestra familia casi a diario, llamadas, cartas, correos o venían a visitarnos"- dijo con amor- "A diferencia de muchos snobs reales, nuestros padres nos enseñaron el respeto y la igualdad para con dhampirs, no reales y humanos. El primer día de escuela, en la clase de escritura me emparejaron con una niña dhampir, ese día se convirtió en mi mejor amiga y hermana. El trabajo en clase consistía en escribir correctamente nuestros nombres ¡Hey vamos! No sabíamos ni leer, ni escribir. Así que era más una tortura obligarnos a escribir VASILISA DRAGOMIR Y ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY. Rose, tomo nuestros libros y los arrojo a la cabeza al profesor gritándole que era un maldito cerdo fascista"- Adoraba este recuerdo me reí al igual que los demás.

"Ese día aprendí a acertar a un blanco en movimiento" – dije con superioridad divertida- "Fue grandioso"

"¿Lo hiciste?" Interrogo Damon divertido junto a mi

"¿Conoces otra Rose Hathaway?" devolví con una sonrisa – "En ese entonces no sabía que significaban mis palabras, pero sonó genial decirlo a Stany boo"

"¿Stany boo? Pregunto Tyler

"Stan Alto, Es un guardián, fue uno de mis maestros" – le sonreí a Pyro- "podría decirse que tuvimos una relación amor-odio."- me reí- "le hice la vida imposible hasta que me gradué y nos echaron de la escuela"

"Todavía, Lo hace"- Chris aporto divertido- "Es hilarante verlos luchar" Lissa le codeo en desacuerdo –"Vamos nena, es divertido"

"Rose se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, para Andre era como una hermana pequeña y mis padres la adoraban"- sonrió con ternura- "a veces, durante alguna fecha especial, cuando su madre se lo permitía venía a casa con nosotros. Antes de que cumpliera los quince, la guardiana Hathaway, le permitió a Rose venir con nosotros para la pascua." se detuvo organizando sus palabras en su mente para continuar"- Cuando yo era joven, estaba interesada en el violín, por otro lado, mi hermano, al igual que mi padre y mi amiga compartían el amor por el piano. Ese día una sinfónica renombrada tocaba en la ciudad, así que convencimos a mi madre para que nos llevaran. De vuelta a casa papá conducía y mamá estaba junto a él, estábamos platicando, cuando en la curva un camión salió de la nada chocando nuestro auto"- se detuvo sintiendo la tristeza de perder a su familia de nuevo. Con el paso de los años Liss se convirtió en una mujer muy fuerte, pero este tema era su talón de Aquiles. Me miro buscando ayuda

Suspire. Asentí. "Fue un conductor borracho"- seguí con el relato- "recuerdo los gritos y el miedo, el auto rodó muchas veces, recuerdo haber sentido mucho dolor y después no sentí nada. Desperté tres días después en un hospital, Lissa estaba dormida junto, a mi tomándome de la mano"- envíe oleadas de infinito amor atreves del vínculo, recibiendo una sonrisa triste de vuelta –"La policía y los médicos me explicaron lo que había sucedido, fuimos las únicas sobrevivientes y ella se negó a abandonar mi lado. Según las probabilidades la única que podría haber sobrevivido era ella, claro con algunos huesos rotos, pero solo ella. Liss no tenía ni un solo rasguño. En cambio, yo. Yo era otro caso, el auto rodó más de doscientos metros desde el lugar del choque, mi lugar en el coche después del de el conductor fue el más afectado. Los paramédicos me encontraron junto al auto, mi cuerpo en la última vuelta se salió del vehículo, me encontraron del lado, opuesto junto a Liss con tan solo algunos raspones y hematomas. Fui declarada como un milagro medico" la sala se llenó de silencio

Elena estaba llorando junto a Stefan ella comprendía lo que Lissa había pasado y ahora entendí el porqué de su tristeza cuando nos contó su historia. Después de un rato Bonnie rompió el silencio

"¿Por qué murieron?" estaba confundida

"Los morois y dhampirs nacemos, por ende, morimos. Tenemos la capacidad de envejecer muchísimo más lento que los humanos, si llegara a los doscientos o trescientos me vería como un hombre a mitad de sus veintes." –explico Ozera- "Según la vida que tengamos podemos envejecer antes o después, en nosotros el envejecimiento físico comienza a frenarse cuando alcanzamos cierto punto de madures tanto emocional como mental. Aunque estemos más desarrollados y más avanzados que los humanos, nuestros cuerpos siguen siendo frágiles de cierto modo, eso si jamás nos enfermamos, eso sería muy extraño y algo totalmente serio. Por eso es que los Strigoi son mortales, al tener sus capacidades elevadas"

"Ella dijo hace un rato que eres Dhampir" apunto Alaric

"Lo era" respondí con simpleza. Liss lo tomo como su momento para continuar

"Después del accidente, al ser el único miembro vivo de mi familia me convertí en la princesa Dragomir" –le sonrió a Caroline- "El ser princesa tiene sus responsabilidades, para mí que aún era joven, lo único que tenía que hacer era mantener el nombre de mi familia en alto y comenzar a crear contactos y conexiones entre lo demás miembros de la realeza" – coloque los ojos con ese comentario- "Así que comencé a mezclarme más con los reales de la escuela, fiestas y todo tipo de eventos donde conozcas gente, arrastrando a Rose conmigo en todo claro. Es algo agotador, estresante, aunque aún hay mucha gente así en ese entonces era peor, estábamos paradas en un mundo lleno de manipulación, artimañas, hipocresía, donde la persona que te sonríe hoy, mañana puede apuñalarte por la espalda"- ella negó con la cabeza- "me estaba perdiendo, me estaba convirtiendo en un snob y la reputación de Rose creció, ya no solo era la chica caliente que te golpearía por meterte con ella, ahora aparte de eso era la chica de las fiestas, alcohol y sexo-

"Una puta" bufe interrumpiéndola

"al ser morois, nuestras emociones en comparación con las humanas son más fuertes". - siguió ella- "Yo caí en la depresión. De no ser por ella habría muerto. Pensé que me estaba volviendo loca, sentía que me seguían y que era observada"

"Realmente loca chica" dijo Damon junto a mí. Automáticamente lo golpee en el hombro.

"No tienes ni idea" le dije seria

"Así que Rose me tomo y huimos de la academia, no solo un lugar seguro sino también mágicamente protegido" se rio- "Fue peligroso y aunque vivíamos en alerta tuvimos un poco de normalidad en nuestras vidas"

"¿Sacaste al último miembro de una de las familias reales de un lugar donde la podían mantener a salvo?" pregunto Stefan confundido

"Sin mencionar, que dos adolescentes lograron burlar la seguridad" aporto Liss

"Lo siento, pero eso fue muy estúpido" añadió Ric

"Suena a algo que Damon haría" murmuro Caroline

"Me lo dicen todo el tiempo" murmure bebiendo de mi copa

"En este mundo hay dos tipos de razonamientos- se metió Christian- lo que es razonable y la lógica Rose"

"Hey, nos ha salvado la vida muchas veces" me queje

"Y nos ha metido en problemas la misma cantidad" ataco el

"¿qué sucedió después?" Pregunto el Salvatore mayor

"Después nada, primero tengo que explicar algunas cosas- el asintió- los padres de mi abuela materna ambos eran morois, pero extrañamente ella nació humana. Una sociedad secreta que se llama los alquimistas, se enteró que dos morois estaban levantando una humana, para ellos eso no era correcto, así que la tomaron de ellos. Hubieran podido demostrar atreves del ADN que era su hija, pero esto haría que tomaran a la niña para experimentar con ella, así que se conformaron de verla crecer desde lejos. Cuando la abuela creció y lo supo busco a sus padres. Lo que los alquimistas jamás supieron fue que ella era una humana con magia, una bruja. – Bonnie se veía interesada- ella se enamoró de un moroi, uno real. Sebastián Voda. Ambos se casaron en secreto, cuando su familia se enteró de esto fue repudiando. Le quitaron todo, inclusive el apellido"

"¿Porque? Increpo Elena

"Cuando los morois se separaron de los humanos, las relaciones entre ambas especies se convirtieron en mito"- conté- "desde entonces la única forma de que nazcan dhampirs es mediante la reproducción entre moroi y dhampir, puesto que los dhampirs, por alguna extraña mierda en la genética, solo pueden reproducirse con morois. Por eso los dhampirs aceptamos ser guardianes, sin morois los dhampirs también dejarían de existir"

"Eso es horrible" dijo exaltada Barbie

"Una mierda completa" apoyo Damon

"La mayoría de los guardianes eran hombres, ya que las mujeres dhampirs se quedaban en comunidades criando a sus hijos bastardos"- solté con rudeza- "El que solo dhampirs se reprodujeran con morois, no era sinónimo de matrimonios y familias interraciales felices. Los moroi comenzaron a utilizar a las chicas dhamps solo para el sexo, la mayoría se desentendía, después, al notar que estaban embarazadas. Orillando a las mujeres a que comenzaran a abandonar las filas, aunque la mayoría se quedaba en alguna comunidad criando a sus hijos, por supuesto, los envían a las academias, pero siempre tienen un hogar donde volver, algunas otras pocas entregaban a sus hijos a las academias después de nacer y seguían siendo tutores". - siempre me molesto este tema en particular- "así que los matrimonios "Felices" que veías eran de reales con otros reales, plebeyos con plebeyos, algunas veces entre reales y plebeyos. Claro eso también depende de las familias que tan snobs sean, por ejemplo, si un real se enamora de una plebeya o, al contrario, su familia puede investigar en su árbol genealógico para comprobar si tiene la suficiente sangre para mantener su linaje, en algunas pocas familias esas cosas no son importantes. Otro tanto, son matrimonios arreglados entre los reales para mantener su linaje o por dinero" – suspire señalando a mis amigos- "cuando estos dos comenzaron a salir en la escuela, le reina en ese entonces quería casar a Lissa con su sobrino, la mayor razón, claro aparte de las alianzas políticas que le daba el matrimonio a la reina, era que él tenía la sangre suficiente para mantener el apellido Dragomir vivo. Afortunadamente, Pyro también"

"La reina me odiaba" murmuro el- "Además, el estigma strigoi sobre mi familia seguía vivo. Yo era como el cáncer para el apellido Dragomir"

"Como entenderán, una relación seria ente un moroi y dhampir, era un tabú, mucho más aceptarla. Ahora imagínense una con humano. Imposible siquiera pensar en ello" –negué- "el padre de mi abuela era un plebeyo y su madre un real, una Dragomir, era prima segunda del bisabuelo de Liss. Los Dragomir siempre fueron buenos, pero para des fortuna de mi bisabuela, su padre era un Conta, con mas que la sangre suficiente para mantener el linaje Dragomir vivo, a pesar de las suplicas de su esposa, el repudio a su hija, quería que ella se uniera con otro real para mantener el linaje Dragomir. Su mujer, después de eso se negó a darle más hijos, acabando con ellos una de las líneas más fuertes de sangre Dragomir al morir. Mi bisabuela tomo el apellido de su esposo. Hathaway. Cuando mi abuelo, Sebastian Voda, fue repudiado el tomo el apellido de su esposa, Hathaway. Mi madre Janine Hathaway, fue la mayor de tres hermanos, todos fueron Dhampirs, cuando ella era niña sus hermanos murieron en un ataque strigoi."

"por lo general la mayoría de las muertes de los nuestros son a manos de los strigoi "– intervino Liss- "de nada nos sirve ser jóvenes, por tanto tiempo, sino podemos disfrutarlo, con la amenaza constante. Antes de los strigois, vivíamos cientos o miles de años"

"Mi madre se hizo un tutor. Recién salida de la escuela, como es costumbre fue enviada a la corte real moroi a esperar que se le diera su cargo. Si como el lugar donde vive el monarca "–aclare burlona mirando a Caroline antes de que preguntara- "Estuvo con algunas amigas en una fiesta, perdió el control, al día siguiente despertó desnuda en su habitación y sola. Tres semanas después, se enteró de que estaba embarazada" – le hice una seña a Damon para que no fuera a decir nada- "no sabía quién era el padre, ella regreso a Escocia con los abuelos. Después de unos meses una pareja de reales, con los que mis abuelos eran amigos, vinieron a quedarse una temporada en el pueblo en el que vivían. Extrañamente la mujer mayor se acercó a mi madre y se hicieron cercanas, faltando menos de un mes para la fecha del parto, la pareja invita a mi madre a Londres, ella no desconfió pues era amiga de su madre y le conocía de toda la vida, así que acepto la oferta. Además, de que allá tendría la oportunidad de ir a un hospital moroi donde la atenderían mucho mejor que en uno humano. El 20 de enero de 1983, mi madre resbalo por las escaleras, cuando despertó en el hospital días después la amiga de su madre, le indicó que su hijo había muerto y le entrego una urna con sus cenizas."

"No correré más como desesperada" murmuro Caroline triste con lágrimas en sus ojos. Pobrecita la entiendo la sola idea de perder tu hijo es terrible.

"No te preocupes, van estar bien" la abrazo Elena

"los abuelos la llevaron devuelta a casa, donde enterraron las cenizas. Después de eso Janine, entro en depresión, tuvo un colapso mental y casi a un mes de lo sucedido intento suicidarse" – murmure con tristeza- "Casi muere, estuvo en terapia intensiva más de dos semanas y una semana en coma. Colapso emocionalmente cuando despertó obviamente viva en el hospital y de inmediato se las arregló para huir. No quería vivir, así que lo intentaría hasta que lo lograra. Vago por las calles. Hubo algo en ella que se encendió, recordándole la mujer que era antes, una guerrera, no podía rendirse, no si quería hacer a su hijo orgulloso donde sea quiera que estuviera. Comenzó a caminar de vuelta al hospital, pero se había perdido. Un strigoi la ataco, lucho, pero aún seguía débil, así que muy poco después el vampiro la tuvo imposibilitada, se alimentó de ella. Casi la mata. Antes de desmallarse, vio al strigoi encenderse en llamas, despertó una semana después en su casa. Un moroi y sus guardianes la habían encontrado cuando el strigoi se alimentaba de ella, el moroi lo puso en fuego y uno de sus guardianes lo estaco. Para resumir, se conocieron, se enamoraron a los tres meses se casaron y nueve meses después nací yo".

"Bueno, al menos tuvo un final feliz" murmuro Bonnie, lo que hizo a Christian Bufar

"Ese es solo el comienzo" resople

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy y los de The Vampire Diaries no me pertenecen. Son de las maravillosas Richelle Mead y L. J. Smith respectivamente.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes

Capítulo 8

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan terco? Yo soy la terca. –"Anda, Damon, trae otra" le inste

"Es la última que me queda" se negó cruzándose de brazos "tarde años en conseguir otra"

"No insistas, si hay algo que Damon ama más que nada es su licor" el asintió dándole la razón a Elena

Eso sí que no, no me doy por vencida, menos ante otra mujer. Por favor, no me conocen. Mire al hombre junto a mí, capturando su mirada, sonreí "Anda Damon –golpee su pierna juguetonamente- que mejor ocasión que esta, nos estamos conociendo -señale el espacio entre los dos- Me acabas de contar el cincuenta por ciento de la historia de tu vida. Ahora yo te contare la mía. Lo necesito, tú lo necesitas y si Ric tiene suerte le invitaremos una copa" termine bromeando, pero sin dejar su mirada. Después, de unos segundos, se levantó y fue por la otra botella

"Eres buena" –me sonrió Caroline

"Eso dicen"

"oí eso" se quejó Damon, sentándose junto a mí. Abrió nuestra tercera y última botella de su wisky de cincuenta años

"lo sé" sonreí tomando de mi vaso

"Cuando tenía tres años mi madre, Janine, me entrego a la academia de San Vladimir para que me educaran. Ella volvió a la guarda."- esto es pasado Rose, no puedes dejar que te moleste- "Si la vi cinco veces hasta que cumplí los diecisiete fue mucho, después de los seis la comunicación disminuyo, llegando al punto que solo sabía por ella atreves de Alberta o Kirova" -me encogí de hombros- "No fue la mejor madre del mundo y a mi padre no lo conocí hasta después de mi décimo octavo cumpleaños"

"¡quienes son esas mujeres? Pregunto alguien

"Alberta, es la jefa de los guardianes de la escuela y Kirova, es una moroi, la directora de San Vlas" -explique- "Así que cuando deseaba salir del campus, alguna de ellas se comunicaba con mi madre para los permisos, a veces me dejaba, para las fiestas o vacaciones, en algunas ocasiones cada cuantos años. Cuando conseguí permiso, era para estar con los Dragomir o con las familias de Eddie o Mason"- sonreí ante su nombre- "Dhampirs, mis mejores amigos. Cuando no, pues me quedaba en la academia con los demás tutores. Desde pequeña me hice una chica ruda, así que estuve en un montón de peleas, algunas más memorables que otras. Me hice una reputación de mal culo- sonreí- hoy estoy mil veces peor –Liss soltó una risita –Liss, se convirtió en mi familia, desde el momento en que la conocí la consideré mi moroi, así que yo entrenaba para ser su guardiana. Desde la antigüedad, dhampirs tenemos un lema –señale a mis amigos- Ellos son lo primero, nuestro mantra de vida. A dhampirs se les enseña esto desde la cuna. Yo trabajaría para ser su guardiana, siendo ella lo primero, pero más que un moroi Liss es familia, haciéndola más valiosa para mí, para proteger" – le sonreí a mi amiga- "Después del accidente se creó un vínculo entre nosotras-

"¿Cómo el de El arcángel y la ninfa?" interrumpió Bonnie

Negué. "No, ese era un vínculo de pareja, de compañeros. Este vínculo es diferente. Primero comencé a sentir más intensamente, mis emociones se hicieron más fuertes, que las de cualquier otro dhampir, después comencé a sentir otras emociones, pero no eran mías-

"Eran las mías-intervino la princesa- Rose, comenzó a sentir mis emociones y a leer mis estados de animo"

"Así, que cuando comenzó a crecer la depresión e inicio a cortarse y todas esas cosas, lo supe – tenían la sorpresa grabada por las resientes confesiones- Después comenzó a ponerse paranoica, me recordaba a la sra Karp. Ella era una maestra, moroi, que al igual que Lissa nunca se especializo en ningún elemento, ella podía utilizar los elementos, pero no tenía ninguna especialidad- conté señalando a la rubia- La sra Karp estaba loca, siempre cerraba cortinas y puertas, decía que nunca se sabía quién podría estar mirando, era paranoica. Actuaba como si estuviese siendo perseguida. Una vez ella presencio, como Liss utilizo un tipo de magia diferente, uno que no utilizaban los morois, así que me ataco en la biblioteca y me dijo que tenía que llevarla lejos y protegerla. Cuando ella comenzó a ser paranoica y a decir cosas como las que decía la profesora, la tome y huimos. No solo porque yo pensara que estaba bien, la sra Karp también me había influenciado. Uso la compulsión en mí, trate de resistirme, pero era muy poderosa".

"¿Qué tipo de magia? Se interesó Damon

"todo a su tiempo" le sonreí- "Cuando estuvimos huyendo por medio país, el lazo entre nosotras se hizo más fuerte. Ahora, cuando las emociones de Lissa eran muy fuertes, ella me arrastro a su cabeza, podía escuchar sus pensamientos, ver atreves de sus ojos, sentir sus emociones como si fuese ella"

"¿Wow, como se siente tener a alguien en tu cabeza? Le pregunto Jeremy

"Normal- respondió la rubia- el vínculo es en una sola dirección así que Rose, es la única que puede hacerlo. Y como es en una dirección, yo no puedo sentirla, ni escucharla"

"así como siempre sabes lo que piensa" afirmo Stefan Asentí

"Con los años hemos aprendido a levantar paredes mentales – instruyo Liss- Así Rose puedo bloquearme para que accidentalmente yo no la arrastre a mi mente o cuando mis emociones son muy intensas, también me bloquea. Yo las levanto, cuando no quiero que vea lo que estoy pensando, no es como si tuviera que dejarle todo fácil ¿Cierto?"

"Sabes que me amas" –sonreí arrogante- "Puedo, sentirlo"

 _"Vez de esto es lo que hable"_ se quejó en el vinculo

"Lo sé" respondí en voz alta

"Bueno, no hagan eso" regaño pyro- "Con el tiempo, te acostumbras – le dijo a los demás confundidos- "Tienen sus charlas a medias, excluyéndote de la conversación" se quejó –"te acostumbras, preguntas o las ignoras"

"Es fascinante" dijo Stefan

"Es una mierda" ataco Damon "¿cómo saber si planean algo contra ti?"

"De eso de lo que hablo" apoyo Christian

"bueno ya- coloque los ojos- dos años después de estar en la carrera y varios intentos por atraparnos, rindieron sus frutos y el primero de octubre del dos mil uno, nos atraparon. Estábamos en Portland, íbamos a la escuela y vivíamos en un campus universitario. Gracias a la compulsión de la princesa, pudimos sacar una parte de su fidecomiso del banco. Esa noche Liss estaba débil, así que sin más recursos se alimentó de mí, dejándome involuntariamente débil a mí. Los dhampirs tenemos algo que hace que los animales, huyan de nosotros y nos odien

"Sobre todo a Rose – se rio Liss recordando aquella vez que un gato me ataco, solo porque me pidió que la ayudara a bañarlo. Maldito gato

"Fue tu culpa- repuse por sus pensamientos- estúpido gato"

"Se los dije"- bufo pyro

"Bueno, el caso fue que, gracias al gato del vecino, me di cuenta que alguien nos había estado observando. Desde la venta vi a dos hombres en el patio del vecino, escondidos entre las sombras. Eran guardianes, tome a Liss y robamos el auto de nuestro compañero de piso, en realidad no alcanzamos a llegar el auto, los guardianes nos interceptaron, eran más de media docena. Trate de luchar contra ellos, pero su líder me tomo sin ningún problema. Puff estúpidos rusos –bufe- el hombre se presentó como el guardián Dimitri Belikov, nos tomó en un avión de vuelta a la academia, allí nos esperaban Kirova, Alberta y el príncipe Victor Dashkov –ahora Liss bufo- entre los miembros de la realeza suelen tratarse con términos familiares, dependiendo los lazos de amistad entre las familias. Victor, era como un tío para Liss, así que ella lo llamaba de esa manera. Recibimos el sermón del siglo, Liss no solo era valiosa para mí, sino al ser la última Dragomir es valiosa para sociedad en general, así que inmediatamente fue reincorporada. En cambio, yo solo era una chica dhamps, podrían enviarme a una comunidad de putas de sangre y alejar mi mala influencia de ella-

"¿Una qué?" pregunto Alaric

"putas de sangre – odiaba este término- el número de guardianes femeninas, no solo disminuyo, porque las mujeres se quedarán en casa levantando a sus hijos. A muchos morois, les gusta alimentarse durante el sexo-

"A nosotros también" intervino Damon

"si como sea –proseguí- a muchos morois les gusta hacerlo, cuando las dhampirs están expuestas a mordidas a diario se vuelven a dictas-

"¿Adictas?" pregunto alguien

"Cuando un moroi se alimenta, su saliva se mete en tu torrente sanguínea, dándote una dosis de endorfinas es como drogarse. – explique- por eso, solo se alimentan de humanos. Bueno, al hacerlo durante el sexo la sensación para ambos es mucho mejor. Así muchas se vuelven adictas y se convierten en putas de sangre. Se venden, por dinero y una dosis alta durante el sexo. En nuestra sociedad ser una puta de sangre, es estar en el escalón más bajo. Incluso, hemos descubierto proxenetas que primero obligan a las chicas a ser adictas, para que se vendan voluntariamente"

"¿Cómo es?" pregunto curiosa Elena

"Si quieres puedes averiguarlo" señale a mis dos amigos

"Quizás, algún día" respondió

"hacerlo una vez o cada pocas veces, note convierte en adicto"- aclare al notar la expresión de Stefan y Damon. Se preocupaban por la chica

"Era eso u enviarme a Nepal con mi madre o buscar a mi padre inexistente. Afortunadamente, Dimitri se dio cuenta del vínculo entre nosotras, eso realmente nos sorprendió, pues nadie lo sabía, ni lo habían notado. Ese tipo de vínculo solo existía en historia antiguas, en las que los dhampirs llegaban a convertirse en los mejores guardianes, así que me dejaron quedarme y continuar mi educación. Gracias a que Dimitri acepto ser mi tutor y colocarme al día, en los dos años de entrenamiento que había perdido, claro con matricula condicional, una falta y estaba fuera. Me quitaron toda socialización mi día comenzaba con una sesión de entrenamiento con mi camarada ruso- me reí- en verdad odiaba que le llamara así, después tenia clases de combate durante la mitad del día y luego del último periodo de las cosas aburridas, tenía más entrenamiento con él, el resto del tiempo tenía que estar en mi dormitorio. Pero era eso o dejar a Liss – le sonreí a la nombrada- me las arreglé para que Kirova, me dejara ir a la iglesia los domingos, así conseguí paras más tiempo con mi amiga"

"Utilizando la casa de Dios para hacer vida social" de claro Damon "definitivamente, estabas desesperada"

"Al menos yo la utilicé solo para eso" sonreí con burla. El me miro confundido "Después" Liss me envió su incomodidad por el vínculo, debido a mi comentario.

"Las primeras semanas, me patearon el trasero. Estuve dos años sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento, así que fue doloroso, pero más rápido de lo pensado me puse de nuevo sobre mi clases- declaré orgullosa- y comenzó mi revancha. Cuando volvimos a la escuela conocimos a una chica moroi. Mia Rinaldi, odiaba a Lissa por ende a mí también, la perra siempre estaba esparciendo rumores. Creímos que era porque su novio Aaron, era el exnovio de Lissa, rompieron cuando huimos –Chris gruño- pero había algo más, no sabíamos qué, pero algo había. Al poco tiempo de llegar a la academia, comenzaron a aparecer animales muertos en la habitación de Liss y notas de amenaza. Cuando el primero apareció, creí que fue ella. Así que me propuse destruirla, Mason me ayudo, me dio la información que necesitaba. Lo que más quería Mia, aparte de destruir a mi moroi, era encajar entre la realeza, todos sus amigos eran los reales. Mase, me conto de como los padres de la chica eran siervos para una familia Drozdov, mientras ella en la escuela los hacía pasar por una especie de asesores. No me malinterpreten, yo respeto los diferentes empleos, hay personas que deben hacer cosas horribles para sobrevivir- negué- pero esta perra se lo merecía, tenía la información, solo me falta esparcirla. Mia era viciosa cuando se trataba de Liss, se atrevió a esparcir el rumor de que el zorro muerto sobre la almohada de la princesa, fue hecho por la misma Lissa. Unos reales comenzaron a molestarla y como intervine me acusaron a mí, pero yo no podía patear sus asnos o estaría fuera y ellos lo sabían, así que solo les agredí verbalmente, Ralf no se detuvo, sigue instigando cuando de un momento a otro estallo en llamas. Recuerden que los moroi, no utilizan desde hace miles la magia de forma defensiva, ese tipo de hechizos ya se habían perdido al no ser transmito s en las generaciones. Lo que sucedía fue que a pesar de mis protestas Liss y Pyro se veían a escondidas en el ático de la iglesia.-"

"Jamás pensé que fueras de esas" molesto Damon a mi rubia

"¿Por qué no querías que salieran?" interrogo Elena

"Porque Lissa yo hicimos un trato sobre estar fuera de los radares de la realeza, no volver a la vida que tuvimos antes de salir de la academia. – aclaré- Lissa es el ser más puro, bueno, leal, amoroso y compasivo que existe- sonreí- sabíamos que tarde o temprano debía cumplir con sus obligaciones, pero aun no era estrictamente necesario, así que quería que tuviera una vida tranquila antes de que tuviera que volver a toda esa mierda. Además, para mí era un psicópata y si quería estar fuera del radar, estar con Christian Ozera no era posible. Todo el mundo comentaba sobre él. Tanto que el chico solo iba a la iglesia para que vieran que no se convertiría en strigoi. -me reí – Blasfemo

"Hipócrita" sonrió cómplice

"Todos se sorprendieron al darse cuenta, que fue él quien prendió en llamas al chico. No se asusten las mantuvo lejos de su cuerpo, pero el cobarde no se dio cuenta-"

"Les enseñare" se usó de pie emocionado- "¿Voluntarios?" Nadie se ofreció, preocupados de que fallara.

"Por aquí chico fuego" dije señalando a Damon

"¿Qué?" – se asustó, aunque no lo demostró- "estás loca "–se negó

"Estará bien" murmure tomándolo de la mano "Confía en mi" el me observo y un poco inseguro acepto

"Hazlo" susurre- de pronto El Salvatore y yo nos entrabamos rodeados de llamas- su agarre en mi mano se hizo más fuerte, cuando se dio cuenta que no pasaba nada se tranquilizó. "Mira" dije y comencé a mover mi mano, el fuego se movía con ella. Después de un rato Chris retiro las llamas y se sentó con su chica. "¿Y?" interrogue al hombre a mi lado

"Fue muy bueno" murmuro aun un poco sorprendido "Se sentía el calor, pero en ningún momento me toco el fuego" me sonrío sinceramente "la última vez que estuve rodeado de fuego, casi muero" apretó mi mano "Gracias, me gusto". Por el rabillo del ojo note la sorpresa por el comportamiento de Damon, pero nadie comento nada.

"Después de que eso sucedió, decidí que era hora de parar a mí, así que viole el toque de queda- arrugue la nariz a ante esto- los estereotipos de belleza entre nosotros son diferentes. Los morois son muy altos, como lo han podido notar, sus pieles son pálidas y perfectas, son delgados y las mujeres morois son el estereotipo de belleza que la mayoría de las humanas desea. Por otro lado, los dhampirs estamos más construidos, nuestras pieles son mas bronceadas, los cuerpos de los hombres se pueden trabajar más grandes y las mujeres tenemos más curvas. –indique- por ejemplo, el noventa por ciento de las chicas morois mataría por tener el pecho de Liss. –la mencionada se sonrojo- estas diferencias nos hacen llamativas a la hora de la conquista. Esa noche, día para ustedes, cite a Jesse Zeklos, para pasar el rato. Claro hombres y mujeres, teníamos prohibido ese tipo de interacción y más si estábamos violando el toque de queda. Nos reunimos en una de las habitaciones abandonadas. Para mi mala suerte, mi carcelero ruso, me encontró sentada, sin camisa, sobre el regazo del moroi, por fortuna no me reporto. Jesse, fue tan cobarde aquella noche, que hasta el día de hoy no entiendo como pude estar caliente para él. Lo único bueno de todo eso fue que sembré la semillita, contra Mia, Jesse no me decepciono y rápidamente se esparció el rumor por toda la escuela. Semanas después, la perra de la reina Tatiana-

"Rose!, no hables así de los muertos" regaño mi amiga

"Vamos Liss, era una perra y ella lo sabía" rodé los ojos "No es como si nunca se lo hubiera dicho"

"¿Le dijiste a la reina que era una perra?" cuestiono Tyler

"Por supuesto" respondí solemne- "Creo en la libre expresión, amigo"

"¿Y cómo termino eso? Cuestiono Stefan

"Mal…. muy mal" le dijo Christian serio

"En fin, vino la reina y la academia le ofreció un banquete, era obligación ir. Por regla, en la mesa de la reina se sienta directivos y los escocidos por su majestad, después los reales de la academia, seguidos por los demás morois y por último los dhampirs, los novatos participan en la cena y los guardianes son la seguridad del evento se quedan en el fondo, parados contra las paredes viéndolo todo, vigilando. – suspire- la reina se acercó a Liss, es un honor que su majestad se dirija a usted, sobre todo en un evento público. Comenzó diciendo las grandes cualidades y virtudes tiene la casa Dragomir, de el gran significado y fuerza del nombre Vasilisa Dragomir y de cómo a través de los tiempos antepasados con su nombre han hecho historia en nuestro mundo, para terminar, humillándola y diciéndole que era una pena que ella no fue digna representante de su casa. Por haber huido de la academia y todo lo que sucedía con los animales muertos y esas cosas. Fue horrible y como lo dije era una-

"Perra" completo Caroline. Los demás asentimos de acuerdo

"Ese día las emociones de Lissa estaban por todo el lugar, alcance a hablar con ella antes de que notaran mi ausencia y tranquilizarla un poco. Cuando volvía a mi habitación, me encontré con Christian y le mentí. Fui horrible. Hice que el la dejara sin ninguna explicación. Le guiñe a Sparky- "al día siguiente estaba aliviada, porque no se comentaba nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero había algo más sucediendo, todos nos miraban y susurraban. Yo supe que ellos lo sabían, que sabían que dejé que ella se alimentara de mí, durante esos dos últimos años, lo confirmamos en el último periodo. Yo culpe a Christian, tenía motivos para esparcir el rumor, en ese punto él estaba pensando horrible de mi amiga y no tendría por qué guardar los secretos que ella le dijo. Así que lo enfrente y exigí respuesta. Él no había sido, pero ya todo el mundo lo sabía y no solo eso Jesse y Ralf había esparcido por toda la academia que los había dejado alimentarse de mí. Que se habían alimentado de mi mientras teníamos sexo. Todos me veían-

"Como una puta de sangre" murmuro- Damon con molestia y el ceño fruncido

"Todo el respeto y la reputación, que me había construido con esfuerzo y trabajo dura tras la vuelta a la academia, los había perdido". Cerré los ojos recordando lo mucho que me afecto ese rumor.

"Ese día Rose, lloro – murmuro Liss- Rose, nunca lloro. Le pedí al guardián Belikov, que me ayudara a ver a Rosé. Él lo hizo, me metió en su edificio y cuando la vi me rompí, tenía los ojos rojos y el rostro manchado. Siempre habíamos resulto todo de la forma en la que rose dijo, esa vez decidí ser yo quien enfrentara el problema. Aunque ella lo quisiera, no es como si pudiera protegerme de todo, trata, pero no es posible- me sonrió triste- esta vez tome la acción. Todos los morois podemos usar la compulsión, algunos somos más fuerte que otros, pero es imposible que un moroi la use sobre otro. Yo use la compulsión, sobre todos, menos en Mía. Poco a poco volví a estar en el radar, fui de nuevo la princesa, hice que todo el mundo le diera la espalda y también que los rumores se acabaran.

"Y volvió con Aaron- me reí- pobrecito fue el único que no tuvo que coaccionar. Liss tiene el talento natural de que la gente quiera estar cerca de ella, así que después de la compulsión ellos se quedaban, a su alrededor, incluso aquellos en los que no la usaban querían estar cerca- la mire seria- pero, no todo fue bueno. El uso de tanta compulsión, tanta magia estaba desestabilizándola emocionalmente y ella no quería escuchar. Así que accidentalmente descubrí la magia que Lissa realizaba. Un día en el sermón, el padre hablo sobre un santo, San Vladimir, fue un santo moroi. En el sermón, el padre menciono cosas como que en donde quiera que él iba era escuchado, multitudes se congregaban a su alrededor solo para oírle, los enfermos curaban con su toque y los capullos florecían a su paso, también sobre como a pesar lleno del espíritu de Dios, a veces, San Vladimir caía en la locura, la depresión llegando a lastimarse. Cosas de ese tipo, a mí eso me sono a Liss y a la sra Karp"

"¿Qué tipo de magia es? Insto Bonnie

"Con la ayuda de Mason, claro creo que él nunca supo que me ayudo en eso, descubrí que el santo tenía un vínculo con su guardiana Anna, la llamaban Anna Shadowkiss. Busqué la ayuda de Christian para poder ver los libros en el ático de la iglesia, leyéndolos hice mi segundo descubrimiento. Liss ya había declarado su magia se llamaba Espíritu. El quinto elemento. Hable con Liss y le explique lo que sabía y se tranquilizó un poco, ya que sabíamos que de cierta forma no se estaba volviendo loca y que si tenia un elemento. -Negue divertida- El problema fue que de la mano de sus poderes, viene un contra, al utilizar el espíritu se cree una magia residual, crea oscuridad. La oscuridad se queda en el moroi afectando su mente, llevándolo a grandes cambios de ánimos, por eso las depresiones. Unos días después, de mi hallazgo el tío de Lissa Victor, nos llevo de compras para el baile de equinoccio junto con su hija Natalie. Fui con un grupo de segura, para mí fue mi primer viaje de trabajo de campo. Dimitri, quien es el guardián nombrado de Liss iba con nosotros. Cuando me graduara ambos seriamos sus guardianes, Pues los reales tienen por lo menos dos tutores. De vuelta a la escuela, mi pie se atoro en un banco, me fracture el peroné en dos. Lissa me curo. Esa noche en el baile, Mason y Eddie me dieron un regalo, primero hicieron a Ralf y Jesse disculparse, después me contaron porque esparcieron sus mentiras. Mia se acostó con amos para que dijeran sus propagandas baratas-

Las chicas jadearon "No lo puedo creer, te hizo quedar como lo peor en tu sociedad y ella era la puta" chillo Caroline

"Eso fue hace mucho, relájate Barbie" le dije con cariño

"También se encargaron de comenzar a esparcir en el baile la verdad, Lissa que ya sabía lo que había hecho con Christian, lo busco, hablaron y se escabulleron de la fiesta. Cuando estaba comenzado a disfrutar de la noche, Mia se enteró de que ya todos sabían su secreto, así que me busco lo cual termino conmigo partiéndole la nariz- sonreí- aún recuerdo el sonido de su nariz agrietándose- suspiré dramática- juventud divino tesoro, qué tiempos aquellos- los tutores me encerraron en mi habitación, poco tiempo después, fui tirada en la cabeza de Lissa. La habían secuestrado y Ozera estaba herido. Necesitaba ayuda y una voz me decía que fuera por Dimitri. Lo hice llegue a su habitación, cuando el pregunto qué sucedía, yo no recordaba nada, él estaba tan caliente, tan hermoso y entonces lo toque. Cuando nos tocamos fue como un interruptor dentro de nosotros, pronto estuve desnuda, debajo de mi maestro, siete años mayor que yo a punto de perder mi virginidad-

"Espera la chica de las fiestas y todos los rumores ¿Y eras virgen?" cuestiono Damon

"Para que veas, solo rumores, fui a fiestas, muchas fiestas, bebí hasta no poder caminar y he perdido la cuenta de los chicos que bese, pero no. No era una puta y sí. Si era virgen" respondí orgullosa

"En nuestra sociedad la reputación es muy importante, pero como vieron los rumores pueden traernos abajo, así- dije chasqueando los dedos- "De pronto el camarada se detuvo y me quito el collar. El collar que me reglo el príncipe Dashkov ese día, tenía un hechizo. Apenas me lo quito fue como un interruptor, recordé lo que estaba sucediendo y que Liss nos necesitaba. Rápidamente dimos el reporte y fueron a la iglesia allí encontraron al chico fuego, los guardianes organizaron una misión de rescate. Primero porque no la secuestraron strigoi y segundo porque era la princesa Dragomir. No me querían llevar, pero yo era la única que podría guiarlos, mientras íbamos en el auto pude meterme en su cabeza, la torturaron fue horrible-

"Espeluznante, yo lo vi. –intervino pyro- Rose de pronto se quedó sin aire, no respiraba y después gritaba como psicópata tomándose la cabeza"

"Victor quería que lo curara, el con la ayuda de su hija Natalie, mi compañera de habitación, fue quien dejaba los animales muertos, para probarme para ver si podía curarlos. Ella me había visto antes de huir de la academia, un día en el bosque con la sra Karp y Rose, encontramos un cuervo herido, yo lo cure. También fue el quien me acechaba antes de irnos y lo hizo también con la señorita, ella no lo sabía, pero por eso era tan paranoica. Yo me negué a curarlo, entonces uso un moroi del aire para torturarme, me ahogaba, me quitaba el aire lo sacaba por completo de mi cuerpo y no me permitía respirar -narro mi amiga, aun podía sentir un poco de miedo a través de la fianza y de sus palabras- después lo empujaba de vuelta, presionando mis pulmones y cerebro al punto de sentir que estallarían. Rose vivía la tortura por la fianza. No lo soporte y lo cure. Los morois no enfermarnos, Victor, tuvo la mala fortuna de contraer una enfermedad, algo como el cáncer. Esta enfermedad era rápida, paso de verse como un hombre de treinta a lucir como uno de ochenta, su cuerpo se deterioraba rápidamente. Cuando lo cure quedo como de cuarenta"

"Su plan era mantener a Lissa con él, para siempre como su enfermera. Él sabía mucho sobre el espíritu y no le importaba las consecuencias negativas que por usar tanta magia tendría en ella –continúe- había planeado hacerla parecer como si hubiera escapado de nuevo y según el para cuando yo saliera del hechizo, Dimitri seria despedido por intimar con una alumna menor de edad y planeaba enviarme a una comunidad dhampir. Lo que él nunca supo fue que yo podía ver atreves de los ojos de Lissa y que en ese momento íbamos por ellos- suspire negando- Y por supuesto no pueden faltar los intereses de fondo, Victor no estaba de acuerdo con la manera de gobernar del monarca, el creía firmemente en que morois y dhampirs deberían volver a luchar juntos para acabar con los strigoi. Que el sistema de guardianes debía parar, en vez de escondernos detrás de las salas. debíamos salir a luchar. Y joder estamos de acuerdo. Solo que se equivocó al buscar la solución"

"Cuando estábamos cerca, los guardianes se detuvieron unas millas antes, Dimitri me obligo a quedarme en el auto. -Negué con una sonrisa- cuando se fueron el polizón se dio a conocer- señale a Pyro- jamás se llevaría a un moroi a una misión como esa, ni a ninguna otra. Casi me mata del susto. A través de la fianza vi a Liss corriendo por el bosque, así que fuimos a su rescate. Cuando la encontré, ya que alguien era muy lento y se quedó atrás, estaba rodeada por psi-hounds, son como unos perros-lobos salvajes que cazan en manadas y se comunican telepáticamente, además de que solo obedecen a sus amos, que, por cierto, solo llegan a ser morois, Christian y yo luchamos contra ellos el con el fuego y yo con una rama, él pudo sacar, pero otro lo ataco por la espalda desgarrándolo casi lo mata- murmure seria- yo saque dos más y el ultimo lo saco Alberta de un tiro, cuando nos encontró. Liss no podía ni siquiera ponerse en pie por haber usado tanta magia"

"Rose me alimento, sino no hubiera podido curar a Christian- dijo apretándole la mano a su chico- no lo habíamos echo desde la noche que nos atraparon"

"atraparon a Victor y lo tenían preso en las mazmorras de la escuela, mientras venia la guardia real- no puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto. Narrándoles nuestras vidas- "yo estaba muy confundida, por lo que paso con Dimitri, él me dijo que solo fue por el hechizo que lo olvidara. Además, en el reporte decía que nuestra demora fue porque yo lo ataque, no porque casi tuvimos sexo. Fui a ver a Victor, en las mazmorras. Me hablo sobre el hechizo y de cómo solo funciona si hay sentimientos centre las dos personas. Estaba tan jodida, enamorada de mi mentor. Me conto más sobre la magia de Lissa y de como yo era un Shadowkiss. Como siempre, estuve en el lugar equivocado, de nuevo. Natalie convencida por su padre se había convertido en strigoi. –escuche jadeos de algunos y un gritito de Bonnie- y ella venía a liberarlo. Luchamos, pero cuando estuve a punto de estacarla dudé. Dude y casi me cuesta la vida, ella tomo su oportunidad y me machaco. Dimitri me salvo, ya habían atrapado a Victor de nuevo solo faltaba Natalie, él la estaco. Después de eso se llevaron a Victor de la escuela. Mientras el camarada corría conmigo a la enfermería, lo enfrente, y me dijo que él me amaba, pero no podíamos estar juntos, pues si había un ataque yo sería lo primero y eso no podíamos permitírnoslo. Así que nos amábamos, pero no hicimos nada" termine, mirando la mirada lastimera de Liss

 _"No te hagas esto y no me lo hagas a mí por favor" dije en su mente, sentándome a su lado. Nos abrazamos_

 _"es lo que sacrificaste tanto"- respondió por el vinculo_

 _"por qué quise" repuse encontrando su mirada "Y he tenido una gran vida, junto al mejor hombre" Ella asintió, aunque aún se sentía culpable_

 _"Te amo Rose"_

 _"Yo también te amo" susurre en su cabeza, limpiando una lagrima solitaria de su mejilla_

"Aunque sigo molesta por no decírmelo"- murmuro haciendo un puchero yo reí.

"entonces me voy" respondí sentándome rápidamente junto a Damon

"Lo que descubrimos con todo lo que sucedió con Victor no es impacto mucho, sobre todo a mí – les conté- el día del accidente morí, la única que vivió fue Lissa"

Estaban confundidos- "¿Cómo es posible?" Pregunto Alaric

"Liss- fue mi respuesta- cuando el auto se detuvo ella estaba consiente aun, llamo para nosotros, pero nunca respondimos. Mi cuerpo que había caído cerca al suyo, ella se arrastró entre los escombros hasta llegar a mí. El miedo, el dolor, la desesperación y su amor por mi hizo que su magia, espíritu, despertara, sanándola, cuando me toco, sin saber lo que hacía me trajo de entre los muertos. Soy un Shadowkiss, eso significa besada por las sombras. Morí, estuve entre las sombras y volví de ellas." Los presentes miraban a Lissa con un nuevo respeto.

"—moriste" murmuro Matt solemne

"Dos veces" Damon me vio alzando una ceja interrogante "Ya sabes, los problemas me buscan"

"Después de lo de Victor, descubrimos que mi magia, el uso excesivo de ella, me podía volver loca. Gracias a mi loco tío, supimos que se puede evitar con antidepresivos y ese tipo de medicación, pero el uso de estos hace que la magia se adormezca, creando una barrera entre mi magia y yo, haciéndome no poder usarla. -Ella suspiro pensativa- es difícil, doloroso estar lejos de tu magia, todo tu cuerpo clama por ella, era eso o volverse loca"

"Poco después de mediados de diciembre, Dimitri y yo salimos en un viaje a unas horas de la academia. Por mi ausencia de dos años me había perdido una prueba que es obligatoria realizar, por eso estábamos yendo hacia el guardián que me la realizaría. Era uno de los grandes, una leyenda y yo lo conocería. Arthur Shoenberg. Era el jefe del consejo de los guardianes. Cuando llegamos allí. La leyenda estaba muerta. Encontramos a todos muertos, cinco guardianes y dos familias morois, fueron 11 adultos y tres niños. Todos muertos, fue una masacre, la escena en si era espeluznante, jamás había visto nada igual. Cuando llegaron los demás guardianes que llamamos, conocíamos a Tamara. Fue muy duro para ella encontrar a su mentor sin vida. Ah sí hice la prueba, me pusieron a evaluar la escena y pase. Descubrimos que los strigoi estaban trabajando en grupos, lo cual era muy raro pues sus personalidades se lo impiden. Los hacen luchar unos con otros. Que lo más probable era que trabajaran con humanos, pues encontré una estaca enterrada donde se supone que van las salas de protección. Y los strigoi no pueden tocarlas, los quema, así que tenía que haber sido un humano el que las rompiera. Cuando volvimos ese día a la academia ya todos lo sabían. Los nervios estaban en el aire, ya que fue muy cerca de la escuela y también porque de alguna manera compañeros habían perdido familia." Guardé un minuto de silencio por respeto, a las vidas perdidas que vi ese día

"Con la llegada de las fiestas, significaba que vendría familiares de todo el mundo a pasar las fechas con los estudiantes, bueno tampoco es como si fueran cientos y cientos de personas- coloque los ojos- ese día Stan trajo como invitados a nuestra clase de cosas de la guarda a guardianes de los visitantes, para que nos contaran algunas de sus batallas, entre ellos estaba la famosa Guardiana Janine Hathaway. Después de casi cinco años la volvía a ver en un auditorio lleno de gente, cuando la vi allí contándonos sus hazañas estaba tan furiosa, deseaba tan mal ser mejor que ella y demostrárselo. Luego de que narro lo que fue algo épico, entramos en un partido de tenis, claro mis puntos eran válidos y más si estábamos en una clase teórica, pero yo esta fuera de línea y termine siendo echada de la clase, así que me fui- negué- lo siguiente que supe, era que estaba a mitad de un pasillo y mi madre apareció gritándome por todo lo sucedido en los últimos años la fuga, las fiesta, el alcohol, los chicos, el ser una puta de sangre, el simplemente ser una puta. Me fui y la deje allí de pie, ella no me conocía. Ese día Dimitri me llevo con el después de la práctica, conocí a Tasha Ozera, la tía de Christian. Ellos y Liss estaban patinando en una laguna congelada de la escuela, me encanto la mujer, no era como todos los snobs reales y sabia defenderse, trabajaba dándoles clases de Karate a humanos. Fue una gran noche. Al día siguiente, mi mentor no pudo llegar a la práctica, así que mi madre fue quien me instruyo"

"La mejor idea que ella tuvo en el mundo" se rio Christian "Cuéntanoslo todo, La princesa"

"Ella me propuso un encuentro con los guantes para que sacara toda la frustración que yo sentía por ella, punto si se sale del círculo, como si eso fuera hacer suficiente" me queje

"Bueno, ve el lado bueno estaba buscando un acercamiento" me dijo Stefan. Su hermano y yo solo resoplamos.

"Le pedí sobre mi padre y se negó, así que nos la pasamos todo el enfrentamiento entre reproches, comencé a presionar mas sus botones. Quería respuestas reales, así que no me iría sin ellas. Nos dijimos cosas horribles, mi ira estaba en lo más alto. Me echó en cara los rumores y yo le grite que la puta era ella y que lo más probable era que no supiera quien era mi padre. Estaba tan ocupada gritando a mi mamá, que olvide el combate, cuando ella tiro el golpe yo tropecé y ella me golpeo en el rostro, muy fuerte. Antes de ese día no recordaba haberla escuchado tan preocupada e histérica mientras gritaba mi nombre. Desperté en la enfermería, con un ojo negro."

"Pero siendo ella –me señalo Liss- no quería aceptar que fue un accidente. El que Janine tuviera miedo de buscarla, para disculparse, no ayudo en nada. Quiso demandarla por maltrato infantil- bufo negando

Los chicos me miraban extraño "¡QUE!" me queje- "cinco años sin vernos y esa fue su primera caricia"

"no te culpo" apoyo Caroline- "Mi madre tenía miedo de mi cuando se enteró de que soy vampiro y mi papá me torturo"

"Por fin, alguien sensato" continúe "estuve todas las fiestas con un ojo negro. La navidad la pasamos con la tía de Christian, Dimitri, Mason y al parecer Tasha y mama eran amigas porque la invito también. La peor jodida navidad. Fue extraño estar con mi madre y estuve celosa toda la noche de Dimitri y Tasha – confesé – eran amigos cercanos, jamás lo haba visto ser así, tan desinhibido con alguien que no fuera yo. Después de la reunión mi madre me pidió hablar, me dio un regalo, era un nazar que mi padre le había regalado a ella, los nazares son protecciones turcas. Me conto que Tasha le había ofrecido a Dimitri que fuera su tutor y como bonos extra tener una familia juntos. Eran una gran oportunidad, ya que no es normal que una moroi se fije en un guardián, menos una real como ella y mucho menos para formar una familia. Creo, que después de esa bomba se disculpó, la verdad no sé qué dijo, en ese momento mi mente estaba en otra parte"

"La tía Tasha estaba enamorada de Dimitri" dijo Sparky

"Ese día, cerca, hubo otro ataque. Los directivos decidieron trasladar a todos por seguridad, al día siguiente nos llevaron a una estación de Esquí en Idaho."

"Maldita sea, ¿porque no puedo ir a esa escuela?" se quejó Jer

"Mason, estaba enamorado de mi – dije directamente- así que, con mi no situación sentimental, decidí darnos un tiro, pero de todos modos mis sentimientos estaban con el camarada ruso. Apenas llegamos, estuvimos en las pistas, Mase me reto con una maniobra y yo la hice, cuando fue su turno sufrió una torcedura de tobillo en el último salto. Al día siguiente, a pesar de las vendas esquiamos por más de medio día-

"Estaban locos- resoplo Ozera- Casi se mata, pero él va y lo hace de nuevo al día siguiente"

"Ese día cambio mi vida para siempre. Iba de vuelta a la habitación, después, de esquiar y una guerra de bolas de nieve. Quería irme sola hacia que rodee el lugar por atrás, había una cabaña era un mirador que conectaba con el interior del hotel. – suspire con una sonrisa- Cuando estaba por entrar el me hablo, no lo había visto, aún estaba oscuro y yo no me fije, estaba pensando en muchas cosas que no lo note hasta que hablo. – me ahogaba en los recuerdos, mi mirada perdida en el espacio- Él estaba allí, el maldito cabron más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida. Pensé si Dimitri fue tallado por dioses, este tiene que ser el mismísimo Zeus- una risa escapo de mi garganta- y su voz, su voz era como caramelo caliente derritiéndose de una cuchara. Pero sus ojos tan verdes, más verdes que una esmeralda, me sentía como si mirara en el profundo océano, las aguas me llamaban. Lo vi él también me inspeccionaba. Siempre estuve acostumbrada a que los hombres me vieran lascivamente, me daba igual, jamás me tendrían. - extraño esos ojos- Pero la manera en la que él me miraba, me asusto-

"¿Violador?" bromeo Pyro

"jamás nadie me había mirado así, había algo en sus ojos que me hizo sentir como si yo fuera lo más precioso que pudiera existir, me sentí cálida y segura, era como si yo lo fuese todo para el –suspire- tuve miedo, porque una parte de mi quería eso." Pasaron antas cosas desde que nos conocimos. Estoy orgullosa de ti, del hombre que eras y del hombre en él que te convertiste. No me di cuenta que me había detenido hasta que Elena hablo

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

Me reí "Hey, pequeña dhampir" les sonreí a mis morois –"Sabía que estaba caliente para mí. Cuando le respondí que quería. El muy culo me dijo solo decía hola"- me burle "como vio que iba a ignorarlo, me hablo haciendo que me quedara. Ahora que lo pienso fue una conversación ridícula, sobre los olores y el sudor. Oh si Mia a aprecio de pronto, como vi que a ella le había gustado. Me quede mas solo para molestarla, la perra se atrevió a decirle que mi ojo negro me lo dio me madre" me queje con un puchero- "pero, vamos sé que estoy caliente, un ojo negro no me va a bajar tantos puntos-

"Ni, aunque tuvieras los dos ojos negros" soltó Damon. Mi corazón se estrujo, eso fue lo mismo que me dijo él.

"Eso me han dicho" le sonreí

"En el viaje me la pasé entre escenas de celos de Mason, Adrian y yo siendo encontrados por Dimitri en situaciones inocentes pero que parecían malas y peleas con Dimitri por Tasha, Adrian y mi edad- sonreí triste- desde la primera vez que Adrian, nos vio juntos, supo que algo pasaba entre el camarada y yo. Antes de fin de año hubo otro ataque, busque a mi madre para informarme y nos enteramos que la madre de Mia murió en él. Ese mismo día los morois hicieron una reunión para hablar de la situación, desde Mia entrarse de la muerte de su madre extrañamente estuvo pegada a nuestro grupo". Les explique todo lo que sucedió desde allí hasta la cena a la que acompañe a Lissa "El estúpido me acuso de estar persiguiéndolo – resople- El haber soñado con el ese día antes fue tan raro y tan real, de pronto apareció mi madre quien estaba de guardia en la cena y prácticamente me arrastro del lugar y nos peleamos de nuevo. Me acuso de estar haciendo un espectáculo de mí, llamando atención innecesaria de los morois. Por dios, estuve en mi mejor comportamiento. Me dijo que, si seguía así quedaría embarazada y arruinaría me carrera y vida, apenas y conocía a Adrian y ya creía que nos acostábamos. No solo era mi mala reputación, sino también la de Adrian, borracho, mujeriego y fumador – coloque los ojos- el mensaje final fue que ella no quería que hiciera cosas de las que podría arrepentirme. Dimitri que también estuvo de guardia, se había dado cuenta de todo y me siguió. Estuvimos en el blanco por un tiempo luchando, por la fiesta, por el estúpido moroi, al final le dije que aceptara la oferta, sería lo mejor para él. Lo tendría todo, el empleo, la chica y una familia. Familia que yo no le daría, no solo porque genéticamente fuese imposible, sino porque yo no quería. Yo no deseaba casarme, ni tener hijos." Mi confesión les sorprendió, sobre todo después de conocer a mis hijos.

"Cuando Dimitri se retiró, apareció la razón de mis resientes disputas, él lo había escuchado todo y sabía que me dolía no tener una relación real con mi madre y renunciar a Dimitri. Me dio consuelo. Y supe que solo me faltaba una cosa por hacer, así que me fui a romper el corazón de mi mejor amigo"

Les narramos como Christian y yo fuimos por los chicos a Spoken, el secuestro, la tortura, el plan de huida, la muerte Mase, como me cobre mis primeras muertes. "Dimitri decidió quedarse en la academia por mí, pero aun así se negó a intentar algo entre nosotros. A pesar de eso hay seguían los sentimientos. Adrian nos siguió a la escuela para estudiar el espíritu con Liss-

"Esa fue la excusa que le dio a su familia- se rio Lissa- Creo que pasaba más tiempo tratando de ganarse a Rose"

"las cosas en la escuela siguieron su curso normal, así que pronto llego la experiencia de campo. Son seis semanas en las que novatos de ultimo año protegen a un moroi dentro de la escuela, donde los guardianes mayores nos atacan haciéndose pasar por strigoi, pueden hacerlo en cualquier momento del día, si no apruebas la experiencia no te puedes graduar- explique- Yo estaba feliz porque serían seis semanas con mi mejor amiga, incluso dormiríamos juntas, sin novios molestos, ni presuntos acechadores –negué- el día de la asignación a Eddie le dieron a Lissa y yo recibí a ese dolor en el culo -señale a Ozera- le grite a mis mayores diciéndoles que se arrepentirían de eso"

"Casi le cuesta la expulsión" negó Liss

"¿El gritar a los guardianes?"

Pyro negó "no lo que paso después"

"Esos últimos días mi estado de ánimo era volátil, podía estar de lo más feliz y de pronto querer arrancar cabezas, además comencé a ver fantasmas"- Jer me vio impresionado- "Pensé que estaba enloqueciendo. Cuando me hicieron mi primera prueba, me di cuenta que algo sucedía, así que me prepare para defender a mi moroi, cuando el strigoi ataco, no pude moverme, estaba congelada viendo a Mase frente a mí"-suspire- "Stan que era mi evaluador me acuso de negarme a proteger mi moroi, nuestro deber es protegerlos, era una falta realmente grande. Me enviaron a un juicio con los guardianes de la academia, me creerían loca si les dijera lo de los fantasmas así que calle, casi me sacan de la academia, Dimitri intercedió por mí. Mi castigo fue cuatro semanas de servicio comunitario en la iglesia, en mis tiempos libres del deber de la "guarda"".

Liss les conto como practicaba su espíritu con Adrian, enseñándose mutuamente y haciendo investigaciones en libros antiguos. Christian les conto como empezamos a entrenar más sus poderes, claro de manera ilegal. Y por último nuestro viaje a la corte, el juicio, Adrian ayudándonos, la propuesta de la reina para Liss.

"¿porque le pediste que entra en tu cabeza? Pensé que no te gustaba" interrogo el Salvatore más chico

"Saber que ella estaba allí, conmigo me hizo sentir segura y me dio más confianza" le dijo mi amiga como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

"¿Y a ti para que te quería la reina?" Cuestiono Caroline

Me encogí de hombros "Me felicito por mis resientes logros, pero que no olvidaba aun mis transgresiones pasadas-Chris me dio una mirada de enserio- Y después, me dejo en claro que tenía planes para que Adrian y Lissa se casaran. La perra me grito que quería que pusiera fin a la relación bochornosa y vulgar que tenía para con su sobrino de forma inmediata-

"¿Sobrino?" Cuestiono Elena

"oh eso, si Adrian es un Ivashkov, además de ser el sobrino nieto favorito de la reina Tatiana"

"Ósea, que te casaste con un moroi real" balbuceo Caroline

"Bueno, en ese momento no teníamos nada de lo que dijo la reina, solo éramos amigos, grandes amigos. Aunque si hubiera sido cierto, no era como si fuera a obedecer –bebí de mi copa- de regreso a casa en el avión volví a tener el dolor de cabeza, pero más intenso. Entonces allí los vi, Mase, la familia de Lissa, Elena e Isaías, los Badica y muchos otros que no conocía, después todo fue oscuridad"

"De esa manera nos enteramos que veía fantasmas- Lissa negó- Aun no puedo creer que no nos lo dijera"

"Vamos, como si no recordaras que fue lo que me dijo ese culo cuando Salí del hospital" reproche mirado a su esposo

"la chica fantasma" me sonrió "estaba genial"

"Me hicieron comenzar sesiones con Deirdre, la psicóloga del campus, cuando terminamos la escuela Liss y yo llenamos su casa de huevos y papel higiénico – me reí con los demás- mi trabajo de campo me lo redujeron a la mitad de horas, el resto del día me la pasé con Adrian. Descubrimos muchas cosas, gracias a los escritos antiguos y a su habilidad para observar las auras, primero que mis estados de humor perra total, eran por culpa de Liss, al ella utilizar el espíritu creaba oscuridad y la razón por la que ya no se estaba volviendo loca era porque yo sin culpa absorbía la oscuridad a través del vínculo haciéndome una furia o depresiva- suspire- también que los fantasmas eran un síntoma secundario, por así decirlo, de ser Shadowkiss, el haber estado del otro lado y vuelto es como si de cierto modo, ese lugar quisiera que yo volviera y por ultimo investigamos sobre Anna y Vladimir-

"El santo y la no novia" burlo Damon. En ese momento quise golpearlo. Solo un poco.

"Vladimir murió en su vejes –comencé- Anna, después de la muerte de Vladimir entro una profunda depresión, enloqueció y meses después se quitó la vida – todos guardaron silencio- fue el vínculo la pérdida de su compañero, el dolor insoportable y la oscuridad la enloquecieron. Estábamos aterrados, sino encontrábamos una solución ese sería el futuro de los tres. Lidiar con la oscuridad es como caminar sobre una cuerda, si caes pueden suceder dos cosas, en una te pierdes en la depresión, la ira y la locura y en la otra, mueres".

"¿Cómo lo hacen?" soltó Damon "¿Cómo viven así?"

"con la oscuridad, la batalla es diaria – nos dijo Liss- no ha sido fácil, hemos caído en ella muchas veces, pero seguimos luchando contra ella. –mi amiga me miro solemne- además, nos tenemos unos a otros"

"Y eso es luz en la oscuridad" complete de la misma forma

Liss les hablo de sobre como Jesse siempre estaba acosándola e invitándola a sus reuniones. Les explique lo que Adrian me enseño sobre el mana, la mano o como sea que se llame el grupito estúpido.

"Ese día, era mi único día de descanso, Liss y yo nos reuniríamos con los chicos. Nos atacaron, no recuerdo muy bien la pelea, solo sé que al final yo estaba sobre Dimitri y mi estaca de practica sobre su corazón, fue la primera vez que lo vencí." - sacudí la cabeza- "yo me quejaba por tener que utilizar estacas de madera y pensar que para ustedes son mortales"

Damon me miro de mala manera

"Fue grandioso, jamás había viso a rose así" –conto Liss- "yo sabía que era buena, que era mortal, pero la pelea con Dimitri nos dejó a todos boquiabiertos. Ella sería la mejor."

"tampoco es para tanto" bufe Damon

"eso es porque jamás has visto a los guardianes en acción"

Negué. "estaba sucia por la batalla, me fui a cambiar y quedamos de vernos en la sala de juegos. Grande fue mi sorpresa al llegar allí y ver personas reunidas observando una pelea. Lo peor fue pasar por entre los demás solo para descubrir que los que peleaban eran el par de idiotas –señale a Christian- El acusaba a Adrian, de tener un plan maestro con la reina para robar a Lissa de él y tenía una bola de fuego con la que amenazaba quemar su culo. Y Adrian le gritaba que era un idiota por pensar así de su amigo y su novia, también lo invitaba a pelear como un hombre y no esconderse detrás de las llamas. Pero vamos Adrian sabía, que con el espíritu le convenía más utilizar la fuerza física." –calle por unos minutos, pensando si contarles la historia de mi chico. Que rayos no hay nada que perder- "cuando Ivashkov tenía doce años, él y su hermana menor de diez, fueron a la playa. Allí hubo un ataque, strigoi, todos murieron, Adrian fue el único sobreviviente. Desde entonces él sabía que, para sobrevivir contra los strigoi, había que luchar, pero el jamás se especializo en ningún elemento, bueno en ninguno conocido en ese entonces. Desde los trece comenzó a entrenarse en combate, claro en secreto, porque en un miembro en un escalón tan alto en la realeza eso sería muy mal visto"- coloque los ojos- "aunque para ser un moroi, el en ese entonces era muy bueno, después, con los años fue tan bueno como el más experimentado de los guardianes"- dije orgullosa

"Culo arrogante" bufo pyro

"ay pobrecito, lo dices por todas las veces que te pateo el trasero" me reí-

"logre detenerlos y hacerlos entrar en razón con la ayuda de Eddie, aunque también los motivo las promesas de dolor físico que les causaría si no paraban." - miré a Liss buscando su aprobación para continuar- "En ese momento fui arrastrada a la cabeza de Lissa, estaban con Jesse y su grupo, la estaban torturando con sus elementos, solo pararían si ella los obligaba, pero ella se negó a mostrar cuan fuerte era su compulsión. Yo fui la primera en llegar, golpeé a unos cuantos de los idiotas, otros en cuanto me reconocieron comenzaron a huir. Los gritos de Jesse casi me matan del susto, el gritaba con tanto terror, pero yo no entendía por qué. Entonces la vi a ella concentrada, Jesse quería que Lissa le mostrara su poder y ella lo hizo, le dio alucinaciones, lo estaba torturando. Pero esa no era mi amiga, no era la persona que yo conocía, busque por el vínculo y lo vi era la oscuridad era horrible, los peores sentimientos que había sentido hasta entonces. La única forma de detenerla era quitándole la oscuridad, así que abrí el enlace y la tomé toda, mi cuerpo vibraba de la furia y el odio, no podía ver a través de él, lo único en mi mente era hacer pagar a Jesse. Me lance contra él y comencé a golpearlo, sentía la sangre en mis manos y el sonido de sus huesos, pero aun así yo no podía detenerme"- mire a los demás que se veían entre sorprendidos y asustados. No quería que me tuvieran miedo

"Continua" animo Damon vaciando lo último de la botella en mi vaso

"dos guardianes me separaron de él, era como un animal salvaje, solo quería quitar del medio a lo que se interpusiera en mi camino. Lo vi y lo sentí por el vínculo cuando Lissa curo sus heridas fue peor, más oscuridad, más odio, más ira, quería matarlo con mis propias manos. Alberta le ordeno a Dimitri que se encargara de mí. Él hombre como pudo me arrastro por el bosque hasta la cabaña en la que Tasha se quedó, luche con furia contra él, pero la oscuridad me cegaba, me hacía más salvaje sí, pero menos racional. Vagamente oí su voz, el odio y la furia se convirtieron en tensión sexual, lo desee por mucho tiempo y ahora lo tenía ahí, me lance contra él, solo que ya no quería golpearlo2-

"¿Te acostaste con él?" Cuesto Barbie

"¿Algún problema con eso?"

"Bueno si ¿Qué iba a pasar con Adrian?" Me dijo la rubia "Después de todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos, de estar ahí al pie del cañón el uno para el otro" ella negó "continua"

"La oscuridad comenzó a desvanecerse, cuando la bruma de mi mente se fue, volví a ser mi auto yo"- me bebí mi trago de un solo sorbo- "estaba sobre Dimitri en bragas. Lo vi, el me miraba con tanto amor, él me amaba y yo también le quería, pero-…"

"pero…" insto Elena

"Pero le miré y tan hermoso como es no era a quien yo quería ver, lo amaba, pero también amaba Adrian, me di cuenta que estaba en el amor con Adrian y no podía hacer eso. Rápidamente me puse la ropa y corrí lejos de Dimitri, me sentí muy culpable. Corrí por el bosque, adentrándome más, hasta llegar a un lago en los terrenos de la academia. Adrian y yo solíamos ir allí a pensar o a pasar el rato lejos del estrés de ser locos, suicidas en fabricación" – me reí- "quería sentirme cerca de él así que fui allá, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrármelo allí, estaba pintando. Esa fue la mejor y la peor noche de mi vida"- Liss me miro con conocimiento- "me entregue a él y él se entregó a mí, hicimos el amor, jamás me sentía más hermosa y amada hasta esa noche"- suspire- "cuando volvíamos a la academia, nos encontramos con Dimitri"

"Un corazón roto" murmuro Damon

"Él supo lo que había pasado en cuanto nos vio, me sentí horrible por lastimarlo, pero no había ni culpa ni remordimiento. Había hecho lo correcto"- me mordí el labio- "estábamos platicando, los tres, cuando de pronto sentí nauseas, pensé que me encogería por lo fuertes que eran-

"¿Tan rápido quedaste embarazada? vaya sí que fue bueno" interrumpió Damon, en algún momento antes que termine la noche, lo golpeare

"El fantasma de masón se me apareció en ese instante, señalo tras de mí y por fin pudo hablarme, dijo ya vienen y en ese momento aparecieron dos strigoi" – me miraron intrigados- "estaban atacando la academia. Dimitri, nos envió a dar la alarma, él se quedaría a luchar, mientras dábamos aviso. Gracias al cielo Adrian si podía correr"- me burle de Christian- "corrimos como desesperados hasta dar la palabra, la clave de ataque Buria. Es ruso, significa tormenta"

"Wow, jamás supe que tuvieran una clave" murmuro Liss

"Eso es porque no eres tutor"- sonreí- "además, hay que evitar las falsas alarmas. Asintieron de acuerdo."

"Alberta me permitió ayudar a mí y a otros de ultimo año que estábamos en el edifico, mis compañeros se encargaron de llevar a los demás novicios menores a las habitaciones en lo más alto. Yo tenía que vigilar en uno de los pisos inferiores por si llegaban a entrar, pero tenía a un Adrian que se negó a ir con los demás morois, quería luchar" – murmure pensativa- "pero yo acababa de ganarlo, no podía perderlo. Lo noquee, Alberta se encargó de llevarlo seguro al edificio de Liss. A ella estuve monitoreándola por el vínculo para ver que se encontrara bien, en un momento sentí preocupación y miedo por mí y por Ozera, habían quedado de verse en la iglesia, pero ella no alcanzo a salir antes del toque de queda. Deje mi puesto y cruce el campus para buscarlo, la iglesia quedaba lejos, tenía la esperanza de no cruzarme con ningún strigoi y que el idiota no se moviera de la capilla."

"Rose y yo nos encontramos fuera de la iglesia, me sorprendió cuando me dijo que sentía nauseas, que eso significaba que habían strigoi cerca." -Me miro serio- "ya estábamos a mitad de camino, no podríamos volver a la iglesia, ella saco rápidamente a uno con la estaca, pero el otro le estaba dando una paliza, le prendí fuego y ella termino el trabajo. Hicimos un plan yo les prendería un poco de fuego, el suficiente para distraerlos, pero sin debilitarme rápidamente. Con eso en marcha nos unimos a los demás guardianes que luchaban contra los strigoi, estaban en el campus de los niños, al parecer por ahí fue por donde rompieron las salas. Esa noche solo nosotros dos sacamos a más de la mitad de los strigoi."

"¿Cuántos?" interrogo Tyler

"Me dieron una zvezda" me encogí de hombros

"¿Y eso significa? Insto Damon

"Significa que mato tantos como para ser contados" instruyo mi amiga. Sus ojos estaban abiertos en asombro. "Esa noche Rose y Christian hicieron historia –comento orgullosa- hacia muchísimo que no se veía a un moroi luchar junto a un guardián y no solo eso, pusieron un pilar para el cambio, para motivar a los morois a luchar"

"somos un buen equipo, ¿cierto Buffy?" rio pyro

"así es chispitas" el chico me gruño

"¿Por qué puedes sentir los strigoi? Pregunto Alaric

"Los strigoi, no están ni muertos, ni vivos. Sus almas están atrapadas en sus cuerpos, encarceladas bajo magia negra, pero no están muertas ni vivas. Al ser Shadowkiss he estado en los dos mundos, el de los vivos y el de los muertos. El mundo de los muertos reclama a los strigoi. Podría decirse que el poder sentirlos es otra consecuencia por ser Shadowkiss, como la de los fantasmas. Claro no lo sabíamos hasta ese día"

Rápidamente traté de relatar lo mejor que pude lo que sucedió después del ataque. Todo sobre cómo se llevaron algunos prisioneros para alimentarse después y el rescate que realizamos los guardianes, gracias a la ayuda de Mase. Sobre la Dimitri convirtiéndose en strigoi y yo dejando la academia.

"Wow, no puedo creer que dejaras al chico después de acostarte con él y que tu tratas de obligarla a quedarse"- murmuro Bonnie

A través de los años me toco trabajar mucho para que Liss dejara de sentirse culpable por eso y aquí estaba ella echándoselo en cara.

"Bueno, fue hace mucho" corte un poco áspera

"Lo que yo no puedo creer, es que le pidieras ayuda a Adrian para ir en una misión tras tu ex amante y él te haya ayudado." – dijo sorprendida Caroline

"El me conocía y sabía que jamás hubiera podido vivir en paz si no lo hacía, pero también sabía que yo volvería."

Les conté como salió todo en el viaje, mis días recorriendo lugares en Moscú, mi encuentro con Sídney, mi encuentro con Abe, aunque jamás les dije su nombre me réferi a él como Zmey. Mi encuentro con las Belikovas, Mark y Oksana, el velorio posterior de Dimitri y como todo el mundo me trato como su viuda. Los problemas con Victoria, mi trato con Zmey y como salí con los chicos a la ciudad a cazar Strigoi. Mi secuestro a manos de Dimitri, mis peleas con Adrian por la perra de Every Lazar, como Adrian me curo en un sueño dándome la fuerza suficiente para escapar. Mi reencuentro con Mark, Oksana y Zmey, la pelea mental contra Every y sus sirvientes Shadowkiss. Y yo volviendo a casa.

"Después, que Adrian y yo llegamos del aeropuerto lo primero que hice fue ir por Liss"- mi amiga me sonrió- "Luego de ponernos al día nos dirigimos a la residencia de invitados, Ivashkov, nos había invitado a cenar y mi madre estaba incluida. Cuando nos vimos ella estaba en shock, no sabía que hacia yo con la bufanda de Zmey, así que me conto que la bufanda que me dio el viejo para que no pasara frio, es una herencia familiar de los Mazur, pasado de primogénito a primogénito y que Ibrahim Mazur era mi padre" Me reí

"Estuvo en shock por una semana, murmurando cosas sobre la mafia y de ser Zmey junior o algo así" se burló Lissa haciendo reír a los demás

Se sorprendieron al saber que Dimitri no había muerto realmente y sobre las cartas que me enviaba. Les contamos como a pesar de eso seguimos con nuestras vidas, Adrian y yo iniciando nuestra relación y como tratábamos de arreglar las cosas entre el otro par. Las pruebas finales de los guardianes fueron narradas por mis amigos, pues yo no me acordaba muy bien de ellas, además de que estaba más preocupada de la mala influencia de Abe sobre Adrian que de aprobar. Les conté sobre la gradación, como después de esta dejamos la escuela, como sacamos a Victor de la cárcel y el viaje a las vegas. Se rieron al saber que fui castigada haciendo trabajos de jardinería con Eddie y quedaron más que sorprendidos al saber sobre el secuestro de Lissa y Christian, pero sobre todo porque Liss pude convertir a Dimitri en strigoi. Hablamos sobre los problemas que vinieron con la vuelta de Belikov, entre Adrian y yo, entre Lissa y yo, entre Dimitri y yo. Se molestaron un poco con la actitud que Dimitri tomo conmigo después de todo lo que había hecho para traerlo de vuelta. Se rieron al saber que le grite a la reina que era una perra, delante de toda la corte y que me sacaron arrastrada del tribunal. Caroline se sorprendo al saber que Adrian me termino, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos.

"Ese día estaba realmente mal, me acorde que a veces encontraba paz en la iglesia y me dirigí allí. Me quedé sentada en el jardín, pues había un servicio y la iglesia estaba llena, estuve platicando con Eddie y contándole como estaban las cosas, cuando me di cuenta que la misa ya había terminado entre a la iglesia con mi amigo. Dimitri estaba sentado en la última banca y había algunos guardianes alrededor custodiándolos. –suspire- "En ese momento me acorde de mi mentor y necesitaba un consejo, así que me acerque a él para conversar olvidando nuestra situación actual. No tuve tiempo de hablar el me exigió que lo dejara en paz me dijo 'el amor se desvanece, el mío lo ha hecho', me dolieron sus palabras, por qué aunque él no fuera el hombre con quien quisiera compartir mi vida, yo lo amaba como un amigo, como mi familia"- me encogí de hombres- "me puse de pie y le grite que era un puto culo, que él no era el centro del universo y que me importaba una mierda lo que el pensara sintiera, mientras Salía de la iglesia escuche a Eddie diciéndole que yo solo buscaba un consejo de mi amigo"

Les conté como me encontré con Ambrosio en los jardines y mi reunión posterior con Rhonda, como fui a mi habitación encontrándome con Adrian, quien me esperaba para hablar de Eric Dragomir y como nos reconciliamos permaneciendo tres días recluidos en mi cuarto haciendo el amor, sobreviviendo a punta de pizza congelada y Coca-Cola. No podían creer que cuando al fin Salí de mi cuarto, para comer algo diferente en la cafetería me arrastraron por el asesinato de la reina y la defensa de Dimitri.

"Rose nos colocó a todos en una lista para que no nos dejaran visitarla en la cárcel de la corte" –dijo Liss dándome una mala mirada

"A los únicos que autorice a visitarme fueron a Adrian y a mi padre que era mi abogado. Adrian se las arregló para conseguir que lo dejaran dentro de mi celda"-el siempre tan preocupado por mí –"tres días antes del funeral de la reina, Adrian desapareció, todo el mundo decía que tuvo una sobredosis alcohólica y sus padres lo enviaron a suiza. No podía entender como había sucedido algo como eso, lo único que sabía era que él no había vuelto y no se había comunicado conmigo. El día del funeral, Liss estaba muy tensa y sabía que me ocultaba cosas, pero no entendía que era. Cuando iban en la marcha fúnebre una estatua estallo y comenzó el caos, regrese a mi cabeza porque estaba sucediendo algo extraño fuera de mi celda escuche golpes y susurros, estaba sorprendida cuando Dimitri y Tanner aparecieron diciéndome que tenía que salir, que era mi fuga. Me negué, yo sabía que si me iba la próxima vez que un guardián me viera tirarían a matar, cuando nos retrasamos Adrian entro a la habitación convenciéndome de que saliera, él había utilizado la compulsión para hacerles creer a los guardianes que Dimitri era el único que me ayudo y la sostuvo sobre nosotros para poder atravesar la corte sin ser reconocidos. Me llevaron al parqueadero, allí el viejo nos estaba esperando, el plan era que yo me fuera con Dimitri mientras los demás buscaban pruebas de mi inocencia. Me negué, yo no dejaría la corte con Dimitri, prefería irme sola. Acepté, pero solo lo hice por qué Adrian venía con nosotros, salimos de la corte cuando uno de los muros exteriores exploto con una carga de C4, cortesía del viejo. Durante el viaje, nos encontramos con varios tutores, que realmente querían matarnos por traición, logramos salir ilesos y tratando de solo dejarles huesos rotos a los guardianes. Cuatro días después de la fuga nos reunimos con Sídney, ella nos ayudaría a mantenernos ocultos y a encontrar al Dragomir perdido del que hablaba una carta que me dejo la reina antes de morir, la cual me entrego Ambrosio en mi primer juicio."

"Quien lo diría" intervino Bonnie –"Estabas acusada del homicidio de la reina, pero ella e dejo un mensaje oculto con una misión que solo podría confiarte a ti"

"Las ironías de la vida"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Los libros de las sagas Vamperi academy, los de The Vampire Diaries y los de Twilight no me pertenecen. Son de las maravillosas Richelle Mead, L. J. Smith, Stephenie Meyer respectivamente.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes

Capitulo nueve

.

.

.

Vi a Caroline bostezar. Debe estar cansada.

Rápidamente tomé mi celular y vi la hora, eran unos minutos después de la media noche.

"ya es tarde" sentencie señalando a la chica rubia "Caroline debe descansar"

"No" se quejó la mujer embarazada "Yo puedo aguantar aun, no podría dormir sin saberlo todo"

"Eso es cierto, estará toda la noche haciéndose películas en su cabeza" apoyo Tyler. Comentario que se ganó varias miradas, pero él las despidió con un encogimiento de hombros

"Está bien. Entonces hagamos algo" propuse "yo contare lo que queda de la historia, pero sin ninguna interrupción. Tratare de dar la mayor cantidad de detalles para no dejar dudas y si alguien tiene una pregunta se la guarda hasta el final".

"Adelante" animo Damon.

"En nuestra búsqueda del hermano de Liss descubrimos que la única persona que podía ayudarnos a dar con su paradero era Sonya Karp. El único inconveniente estaba en que ella era un strigoi y no teníamos como localizarla, lo que llevo a Dimitri a comunicarse con strigois como cuando el mismo fue uno de ellos. La ventaja que teníamos era que al strigois no estar tan organizados y no poder trabajar en grupos demasiados grandes muchos aun no sabían del cambio del camarada, fue muy duro para él sobre todo cuando lo único que quería era dejar esa etapa atrás, retrasando un poco su recuperación"- sonreí- "jamás me imaginé que eso pudiera traer cosas buenas, pero las trajo, nuestra relación se hizo mucho más estrecha de lo que fue en el pasado claro sin el ámbito romántico, él y Adrian crecieron muy cerca" rodee los ojos ante ese pensamiento- "A veces demasiado cerca para mi gusto y lo mejor de todo fue ver nacer el amor entre él y Syd. Eso sí que nadie se lo esperaba él un dhampir ex -strigoi y ella una pequeña humana alquimista, los dos son unos necios así que se resistieron mucho tiempo a sucumbir ante sus sentimientos"

"Media semana después de unirnos a Sydney, salimos rumbo a un pueblo, Forks, en Washington, allí nos encontraríamos con unos amigos del viejo que nos darían asilo por un tiempo. Cuando íbamos en camino nos dimos cuenta que unos guardianes se habían percatado de nosotros y nos seguían, decidimos separarnos. Dimitri y Adrian continuaron en la camioneta que traíamos, los guardianes cayeron en la trampa y los siguieron, así que nosotras continuamos hacia Forks en un auto que robe, allí nos reuniríamos cuando ellos pudieran despistarlos. Cerca del pueblo me di cuenta que nos estaban siguiendo dos camionetas blindadas, por primera vez desde el accidente de auto tuve miedo, no porque los guardianes pudieran capturarnos como pensaba Syd, si no por que las náuseas que traía me dijeron que no eran dhampirs sino strigoi. Los perdimos por un kilómetro, pero ellos no se rendirían. Hice que mi amiga se internara en el bosque con el auto, después la tome y comenzamos a correr adentrándonos más, no podíamos permitir que llegaran al pequeño pueblo, podrían hacer una masacre. Ellos se dieron cuenta de lo que hacíamos, media hora después pude sentir que estábamos rodeadas antes de verlos u oírlos, eran once strigoi, no había forma de que sobreviviéramos".

"Sabían quién era yo, no sabían si convertirme o matarme, los ayude a elegir, me lance contra el más cercano y lo estaque, ninguno se lo esperaba, el siguiente fue el que estuvo junto al muerto, tres de ellos se lanzaron contra Sydney y comenzaron a alimentarse de ella, pero algo extraño sucedió su sangre les resulto desagradable y se separaron de ella vomitando su descuido les costó la vida en menos de dos minutos los tres estaban muertos. Después de eso todo fue confuso y borroso, luche contra ellos no sé cómo lo logre, pero saque cinco más. Solo quedaba uno era una hembra y era la líder, la perra me quería convertir para que fuera su guerrera, no lo logre tenía una pierna rota, el brazo izquierdo dislocado, sentía las costillas perforarme los pulmones, la boca llena de sangre y el cuerpo estaba lleno de hematomas, rasguños y cortadas, y lo peor de todo mi estaca estaba hundida en el pecho del ultimo strigoi que asesine"- respire profundo- "Ella se me tiro encima y comenzó a alimentarse de mí, no sé cómo lo hice, pero alcance a sacar de mi bota una daga de plata que me regalo Eddie por la graduación, la lleve a través de su corazón. En el instante en que la hoja toco su pecho ella me atravesó con su mano el vientre. Eso no la mataría, pero nos daría tiempo, rápidamente Sage saco la estaca del strigoi y juntas la llevamos por entre los huesos acabando con la maldita."

"Me estaba muriendo, recuerdo escucharla gritar para mí, para que no me fuera, en medio de su desesperación Syd se cortó la muñeca y forzó su sangre por mi garganta. Ella estaba tan preocupada y asustada que se le olvido que los dhampirs no vivimos de sangre" – negué- "En medio de todo pude sentir que varias presencias nos rodeaban de nuevo y oí susurros, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para abrir los ojos. Me tranquilicé cuando una de las presencias se acercó más, sentí un tirón en mi alma, algo que me hacía sentir segura, cómoda y extrañamente amada, esa persona me tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a correr. No sé cuánto tiempo lo hizo, pero lo siguiente que se es que estaba siendo acomodada sobre algo, entonces sentía dos tirones iguales que el anterior, pero de pronto comenzaron a alejarse y me dolió, más que el cuerpo me dolió el alma, grite pidiendo su presencia. Las tres personas me rodearon y junto a ellas había una más, no oía bien sobre lo que hablaban, pero se notaba que discutían. Después de eso. Sentí que fui mordida en el cuello, los tobillos, las muñecas, las piernas y sobre mi corazón" –murmuré llevándome una mano el pecho- "el fuego comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, me sentía como si estuviera dentro el mismo infierno, como si me estuvieran quemando viva, fue horrible. Después de lo que para mí fue una eternidad el fuego comenzó a centrarse en mi pecho, oí mis latidos lentos comenzar un vaivén frenético, pensé que se me saldría del cuerpo, de la misma forma comenzaron a disminuir rápidamente hasta que mi corazón se detuvo, escuche mi último latido. Morí." Dije solemne

"Estuve en el otro lado"- me miraron sorprendidos- "Estaba la familia de Liss y Mason, Rhea tenía un bebé en sus brazos y me miraba triste. Mase se acercó a mí me abrazo y dijo: _ve, hoy renaces como el fénix._ Los demás me sonrieron y de pronto me sentí caer, sentí como si estuviera siendo tirada, choque contra algo y lo oí. Oí a mi corazón comenzar a latir de nuevo. Me sentía rara, era yo, pero no me sentía como mi yo anterior, era algo extraño y diferente, aunque también asombroso y emocionante. Los sonidos comenzaron hacerse claros escuchaba tres corazones latir en la habitación y fuera de esta dos más, escuchaba a los animales en el bosque, también un arroyo correr. Lentamente abrí los ojos la visión mejorada de la que gozaba al ser dhampir me permitía ver cosas que un humano normalmente no podría, pero no se comparaba a lo que veía en ese momento, podía ver las diminutas partículas de polvo en el aire y aunque afuera era de noche para mí todo era tan claro, nítido y definido como nunca antes en mi vida" –Calle un minuto rememorado, mi primera memoria en esta vida- "Entonces, respire profundo absorbiendo todos los aromas y entre ellos había uno que reconocía bastante bien aunque ahora podía percibirlo mejor. Jamás había olido algo más exquisito en mi vida, tanto que hizo estragos en mi libido. En menos de un segundo estuve de pie fuera de la camilla en la que me mantenían, me pareció extraño tal muestra de velocidad, pero lo único que quería era buscar la fuente del aroma. Él llamo mi nombre, su voz tan suave y fuerte, sedosa y envolvente, nunca lo había oído con tanta claridad, alcé mi rostro encontrándome con sus ojos aún más verdes que las esmeraldas y lo perdí. Los sentimientos que me recorrieron eran tan fuertes y abrumadores, jamás me había sentido así. Caí de rodillas envuelta en la bruma que me encontraba, antes de esto yo sabía que Adrian era el hombre con quien deseaba compartir mi vida, pero todo lo que estaba despertando en mí en ese momento era tan pero tan grande. Desde ese instante sabía que yo lo daría y haría todo por ese hombre, que no habría nada más importante en el mundo para mí que él, ni a nadie a quien pudiera amar más o igual, era mi todo, mi aire, mi latido del corazón, mi vida. _Compañero._ Fue la única palabra que pude decir, porque eso es lo que es mi compañero."

Me detuve un momento respirando profundamente y reforzando mis paredes mentales dentro de las cuales había encerrado todos mis sentimientos por Adrian. Tanto felices como tristes

" _Él es su compañero_ oí a alguien susurrar detrás de mí. Fue una voz tan dulce, que me resulto imposible no voltearme a reconocer a su dueña, había tres mujeres abrazadas juntas la primera era la más baja cinco pies con dos pulgadas y con el cabello en ondas en un rubio pálido, pero no tanto. En el medio, un par de pulgadas más alta, con el cabello en un rubio fresa fue la mujer que hablo. Y por último una chica de unos cinco pies con seis pulgadas, su cabello de un rubio platinado, completamente liso muy parecido al de Liss. Todas ellas mortalmente hermosas, diosas ante mis ojos y ante cualquier otro, sus pieles pálidas y perfectas me alarmaron un poco creí que eran strigoi, pero rápidamente me di cuenta que no era así. Además, todas ellas tenían sus ojos del color del oro. Volví a sentir el tirón en mi pecho y las reconocí como las tres presencias que lo provocaban. Ellas me dieron confianza así que las interrogue respecto a ese sentimiento que hacían nacer en mí y me explicaron acerca de un vínculo de almas que había entre ellas tres, haciéndolas hermanas sin compartir la sangre y como ellas y yo compartíamos un vínculo igual, permitiéndonos transmitir y reflejar nuestras emociones en las demás, sin importar el lugar en el mundo en que nos encontráramos. En ningún momento nadie se atrevió a acercarse a mí, todos comprendían que me encontraba confundida respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando me levanté del suelo lo primero que hice fue 'caminar' -lo que según yo era un paso normal, termino siendo yo en un borrón- hacia Adrian me moría por sentirlo cerca, era extraño, porque, aunque antes anhelaba el contacto esto se sentía más como una necesidad física. Le fracture tres costillas con mi abrazo, el cual solo duro dos segundos. Yo era mil veces más fuerte de lo que era antes y me asuste creí que era un strigoi. Tanya la rubia fresa, llamo a un hombre a la habitación. Él tenía al igual que ellas los ojos dorados, el cabello rubio y también un aspecto hermoso, es médico ayudo a vendar a Adrian, afortunadamente los morois curan rápido y solo estuvo un par de días con los huesos rotos. El hombre se presentó como Carlisle Cullen y nosotros estábamos en su casa, también es él, el amigo de mi padre con quien nos quedaríamos."

Me detuve sacando mi celular de nuevo comencé a buscar en los contactos.

"Llamare a unos amigos" informe "Lo que voy a contar también es su secreto, necesito su permiso para continuar"

"Colócalo en altavoz" dijo Ric

Encontré el número y le di llamar. Active el altavoz. Después de cuatro timbres respondieron

"¿Si?" dijo una voz soñolienta

"Hey, Jake. No me digas que interrumpo tu sueño de belleza"

Se escucharon carcajadas del otro lado del auricular, Un - _Dame mi teléfono-_ y un auto frenar rápidamente

"Hey mamá oso. Qué bueno escucharte" me dijo Emmett juguetón

"Mi oso gigante" me reí "Te he extrañado"

"Lo sé nena. Soy irresistible" se escuchó a alguien bufar del otro lado

"Aunque a ti te he echado de menos mucho más Rose"

"Por supuesto que sí, estoy más caliente que el infierno" respondió la rubia del otro lado de la línea. "Cállate perro, es mi auto y si quiero hablar por tu teléfono lo hago" se burló ella de Jake que aun discutía por su celular

"Pon el altavoz" murmure-rodando los ojos "Es una suerte que todos estén allí"

"¿cómo está mi chupa sangre favorito?" Pregunto Jacob en su habitual tono feliz

"Bien ¿y tú pequeño cachorro?" escuche las carcajadas del grandulón

"Genial, hasta que alguien me despertó en medio de mi siesta" se quejo

"Oh, pobre de ti amigo" –me burle- "¿Por qué están en la carretera a esta hora?

"Vamos con los Denali, estamos cerca de dos horas" conto Rosalie

Por un momento sentí el anhelo de ser yo quien estuviera en ese auto. "genial. Llamo por algo importante"

"Interés, cuánto vales" molesto Emmett

"Estoy con algunas personas y es necesario que les cuente mi historia" murmure ignorando su comentario "Lo cual incluye a la manada y a sus aquelarres"

"¿Me estas pidiendo permiso?" pregunto Jake confundido

"si"

"¿Confías en ellos?"

"Si" conteste sin vacilación inmediatamente

"Por mi está bien" me dijo el cambiante "La manada confía en ti, eres manada Rose" sus palabras hicieron que mi pecho se calentara

"Gracias, Jake"

"No creo que Carlisle tenga algún problema, eres familia nena, bueno, y por los Denali estás en tu derecho de tomar esa decisión, aunque no ceo que ellas pudieran negarte algo" dijo Rosalie

"Gracias, los llamare luego tengo terminar con un asunto"

Rápidamente se intercambiaron despedidas y buenos deseos. "Rose- llame antes de colgar- ¿Podrías decirles que me pondré pronto en contacto y que lo siento?"

"Por supuesto" y con eso finalice la llamada

Las personas en la habitación me veían divertidos, expectantes y un poco confundidos

"¿De verdad Confías en nosotros?" pregunto Jeremy

"Lo hago, lo hacemos"- murmure mirando a mi familia

"¿Por qué?" interrogo Tyler "Apenas nos conoces"

"no tengo motivos para no hacerlo" dije simplemente "Además, siento que podemos confiar en ustedes"

"¿Quiénes eran? Pregunto Damon junto a mi lado

"unos amigos ya los reconocerás en el relato"- le sonreí pensando en mis amigos, mis muy locos amigos- "entre las tres hermanas Tanya, Irina la más corta, Kate la rubia platinada y Carlisle me explicaron lo que me sucedía y lo que había pasado. Primero me contaron que eran, son vampiros mejor conocidos como los fríos, sus pieles son pálidas y más duras que el granito, de esa forma es como un humano la sentiria dura y fria; el color de sus ojos dependen de su dieta quienes se alimentan de humanos los tiene rojos y los que se alimentan de animales, conocidos como los vegetarianos los tienen dorados; la diferencia en su dieta también hace que se han un poco más débiles entre otros de su especie. Un humano se puede convertir en un frio después de ser mordido por uno de ellos, estos vampiros producen una ponzoña la cual es inyectada a través de la mordedura, cuando el veneno entra en tu cuerpo comienza a cambiar tu organismo, haciéndolo más fuerte y diferente hasta detenerr el flujo sanguineo. Al tercer día el corazón se detiene y despiertas siendo uno de ellos, en ese momento eres un recién nacido mejor conocido como neófito. Los neófitos son difíciles de controlar pues solo se mueven por la sed de sangre y la lujuria, es por eso, que los volturi dirigentes de estos vampiros prohíben su creación. Los fríos son inhumanamente fuertes y rápidos, la única forma de destruirlos es descuartizar sus cuerpos y quemarlos antes de que vuelvan a unirse, cabe decirse que su cuerpo es tan duro que los únicos capaces de dañarlos son otros fríos, los cambiantes o metamorfos y los hijos de la luna. También estos vampiros pueden tener dones como leer la mente, ver el futuro, manipular la electricidad, telepatía, manipular los elementos, entre otros, aunque no todos son capaces de desarrollar algún don, solo algunos cuantos y a estos se les consideran dotados." Deje que mis palabras hicieran mella en sus mentes, sabía que no era fácil enterarse en un mismo día de la existencia de otra raza de vampiros-

"Ellos se encontraban con los demás integrantes de su familia en el patio trasero de la casa cuando sintieron el fuerte olor a sangre, como estaba dentro de sus terrenos y no tenían idea de que lo había causado Tanya al ser la líder de su clan los Denali y Carlisle el líder de los Cullen se dirigieron con un par de personas más del aquelarre del macho a investigar. Nos encontraron en el bosque rodeadas de los cadáveres de los strigoi, Syd sollozaba sobre mi cuerpo. Tanya dice que aun antes de verme sintió mi alma llamar a la suya, Carlisle sabia quienes éramos en cuanto nos vio. Rápidamente la hembra me tomo con ella y nos llevaron a la casa Cullen. Me estaba muriendo, agonizaba, la única forma de salvarme era convertirme, pero Edward uno de Los hijos adoptivos del hombre se negaba, sin mencionar que no sabían la reacción de mi padre ante la idea de que me cambiaran de raza vampírica. Cuando Irina y Kate entraron a la habitación, sintieron el mismo tirón que sintió Tanya por mí, estaban confundidas pues en sus más de dos mil años jamás había sucedido algo así, no se tenía conocimiento de que un vínculo pudiera ser tan grande, quisieron salir de la habitación pues mis emociones las abrumaban, pero en cuanto oyeron mi lamento por su perdida y ante la muerte inminente, automáticamente las tres comenzaron a morder mi cuerpo dejando su ponzoña en mi" suspire

"Todo era muy confuso para mí y claro al mismo tiempo. Me acababa de enterar que ahora ya no era un dhampir, sino que era otro tipo de vampiro. Uno que no moriría mientras todos a su alrededor en algún punto partirían. Sentía un miedo irracional ante esto pues no quería perder a Adrian, mi compañero. Los fríos están destinados a un compañero y cuando lo encuentran la forma de completar el vínculo es apareándose, mi alma gritaba para completar el vínculo, pero ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿cómo podría hacerlo? ¿Como cuando acababa de romper los huesos de Adrian solo en un abrazo? ¿Cómo lo haría siendo él un moroi?" –negué- "Y lo peor por así decirlo, fue que no solo era un frio, sino que era uno diferente" los presentes me veían expectantes- "En la transformación en estos vampiros cuando su corazón se detiene, jamás vuelve a latir. Es por eso que solo oía tres latidos en la habitación aparte del mío, eran los de Dimitri, Adrian y Syd. Bueno, aun así, mi corazón después de detenerse comenzó a latir de nuevo, estuve muerta por casi veinte minutos antes de que mi corazón reiniciara la marcha. También mis ojos y sed de sangre son diferentes, puesto que un neófito tiene los ojos carmesíes hasta que define su dieta y para el tiempo que yo llevaba despierta un recién nacido normal con solo oír el latido del corazón se hubiera lanzado por su presa cegado por la sed de sangre. En cambio, yo conserve el color de mis ojos y hasta el momento no mostraba deseos de beber sangre."

"Después de que me explicaron lo que era ahora y como difería de un neófito normal Sydney, me conto lo que había sucedido en el bosque, pues en ese momento no recordaba muy bien todo" –suspire- "Sabia que todos estaban siendo sinceros conmigo, pero también pude notar que no me lo decían todo. En especial Adrian se veía supremamente triste, jamás lo había visto tan adolorido emocionalmente" – me apreté un poco contra Chris que se encontraba sentado a mi otro lado con Liss en su regazo- "Estaba embarazada" -susurré- "No lo sabía, pero la strigoi lo supo. Cuando ella me atravesó el vientre le mato, mato a mi hijo" -Nunca he podido perdonarme por eso, fui tan descuidada y tonta. Si hubiera estado al tanto de esto, jamás hubiera permitido que nada dañara mi bebe. Nuestro pequeño hijo. Liss apretó mi mano trayéndome a la realidad. "Si mis emociones como dhampir eran amplificadas en comparación con un humano, como un frío son mil veces más fuertes. Pase de estar en un estado de ánimo normal a una depresión profunda en menos de un segundo. Inmediatamente hui a las montañas y me interné en una cueva. Estuve perdida en mi bestia por casi dos semanas. En todo momento las Denali estuvieron junto a mí, pues fueron las únicas que pudieron seguirme el paso y el lazo que tenemos les permitió no perderme"

"Reflejaron sus emociones en mi tratando de ayudarme a volver a ser mi propio yo racional, me ayudo demasiado sentirme tan amada. Es literal el bono nos permite sentir lo que los demás sienten. También la necesidad de saber de mi compañero de estar con él me ayudo a aclarar mi mente, esta demás decir, que el dolor nunca se va, pero con el tiempo se aprende a levantar paredes mentales para encerrar ciertas emociones y así poder vivir una eternidad sin tanto dolor" – enfrente mi mirada con los demás- "Cuando volví a mi mente racional, tuve mi primera cacería. Tome un león de montaña, un oso y dos siervos. Las Denali, mis hermanas me enseñaron a manejar mis instintos y lado racional hasta cierto punto. Como lo dije antes no es como si siempre pudieras estar en total control. Kate fue por ropa para mí y después de limpiarme en un rio volvimos a la casa Cullen"

"Allí conocí a los demás integrantes de ambos clanes. Carmen y Eleazar, quienes son compañeros pertenecen a los Denali y Garrett quien es el compañero de Kate completando así su convento. Por otro lado, los Cullen son más numerosos, Carlisle, el líder tiene una compañera Esme. Ellos dos actúan como padres de los demás miembros, que vendrían siendo algo así como sus hijos adoptivos. El primero en unirse a ellos fue Edward, a quien Carlisle convirtió hace más de cien años cuando lo encontró en un hospital muriendo; veinte años de eso el hombre encontró a una chica muy hermosa que moría desangrada, pensando en que podría ser la compañera de su hijo la convirtió en vampiro, pero cuando ella despertó como un Frío se dieron cuenta que no lo era, aun así, Rosalie permaneció con los Cullen. Diez años después, mientras ella cazaba en el bosque se encontró con un hombre, inmediatamente supo que era su compañero, pero tuvo miedo de lastimarlo al ver que era un humano así que se internó más en las montañas para alejarse del chico. Horas más tarde con su avanzado olfato sintió el olor a sangre humana, llevada por sus instintos lo siguió, al llegar al lugar vio a su compañero luchando contra un oso, estaba maravillada al ver a un humano tan fuerte. El chico era fuerte, pero el oso lo era más. Ella aniquilo al oso antes de que asesinara a su compañero, pero él ya estaba muy herido así que moriría. Rose tomo a Emmett con ella y se lo llevo rápidamente a Carlisle para convertirlo, pues ella aun no tenía el suficiente control, además de nunca haber probado la sangre humana, no quería lastimar a su pareja por accidente. Cuando Em despertó como un frio la reconoció como su compañera y se acoplaron. Cinco años después Alice y Jasper quienes son compañeros, los encontraron y se unieron a su clan. Hace doce años atrás, ellos volvieron a instalarse en Forks, donde Edward encontró a su compañera, una humana llamada Isabella. Pasaron muchas cosas para poder estar juntos, ellos se casaron cuando Bella aún era humana y en su luna de miel la chica quedo embarazada" Mis oyentes se veían sorprendidos

"Jamás habían visto algo como esto, pues no tenían conocimiento de que fuera posible, un mes después nació Renesme. Mitad humano-mitad vampiro. Hay algo que deben saber antes de que continúe. Hace más de cinco siglos atrás llegaron a la reserva quileute fríos, desde Europa atravesaron nadando el océano, eran dos una pareja. Ellos comenzaron a asesinar a los indios para alimentarse. Los quileute desde sus orígenes siempre han adorado el espíritu animal del lobo pues cuentan las leyendas que el primer quileute nació de un lobo, cuando los vampiros comenzaron a atacar los hombres comenzaron a convertirse en lobos gigantes. Cuando el primer cambio sucedió, el macho vampiro se encontraba cerca e instintivamente los lobos lo atacaron desgarrándolo, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que con el tiempo el hombre volvía a unirse, así que una mujer que lo observo todo le prendió fuego eliminándolo definitivamente. La hembra vampiro sintió la muerte de su compañero, pues al aparearse y completar el vínculo, a través de este se puede sentir al compañero, algo parecido al vínculo del Arcángel y la ninfa ya que el vínculo que estos dos crearon fue mucho más complejo a diferencia del que se da entre los fríos, pero no por esto es de menos valor ya que sabemos que las emociones de un frio están amplificadas muchísimo más que las de un humano, moroi o dhampir. En fin, la vampira casi acaba por completo con la tribu, gracias a su sed de sangre y el sacrificio de una mujer pudieron detenerla, desde entonces los quileute y los fríos son enemigos naturales, pues cuando la presencia de los vampiros está cerca de su tribu quienes tengan los genes se convierten en metamorfos-"

"¿Entonces ellos se convierten cuando los vampiros están cerca y no en la luna llena?" cuestiono Tyler

Asentí "Podría decirse que sí. El primer cambio se da por la presencia cercana de los fríos y por qué el individuo lo lleva en los genes, ya después del primer cambio ellos pueden elegir cuando convertirse. Aunque no creas que es tan fácil, ellos también son volátiles y el control de la transformación es más difícil en los primeros años. Mientras tú te conviertes en luna llena, ellos en un ataque de furia podrían perder el control y convertirse o lastimar a quienes aman sin proponérselo"

"Nos parecemos en ciertas cosas" asintió el chico- "¿hay muchos como ellos?"

"Por todo el mundo, aunque claro no todos son Quileute, esto es solo en La Push. Poco después de la unión de Alice y Jasper al clan Cullen estos se asentaron en Forks, allí se encontraron con los cambiantes. Al los nativos notar que no eran como los monstruos que habían visto antes hicieron un tratado permitiéndoles quedarse. En este los Cullen podían permanecer en el pueblo, pero desde cierto punto en el bosque hasta la Push no podían pasar dividiéndose así el territorio, con el tratado los vampiros no podrían lastimar ni convertir a ningún humano o el acuerdo de paz terminaría. Los Cullen vivieron durante diez años allí, volviendo hace unos años cuando conocieron a Bella. Cuando Bella quedo embarazada los lobos se asustaron, pues tenían miedo del tipo de criatura que ella pudiera tener. Aunque no atacarían inmediatamente pues aún no había amenaza alguna y si lo hacían ellos terminarían el tratado, llevándolos a todos a una guerra. Todo esto hizo que el mejor amigo de Bells, Jacob, se separara de la manada, a él lo siguieron Leah y Seth que estaban cansados de Sam el líder de la manada por razones personales uniéndose así a los Cullen para proteger a la chica y al bebe por nacer" sonreí- "Al igual que los Fríos, los cambiantes tienen una manera única de encontrar pareja se llama imprimación. Cuando un lobo se impronta este va a ser todo lo que el otro necesite un amigo, un apoyo, un compañero, una pareja, lo que sea que el otro quiera, pues el centro de su mundo es la persona de quien sea hecho la impronta y lo único que se quiere es su felicidad. Cuando Ness nació los lobos atacaron, pero el asunto no llego a mayores, pues en cuanto Jake la vio se imprimo de ella"

"¿Cómo saben que no mintió para que no atacaran?" cuestiono Damon junto a mi

"Cuando los cambiantes están en estado lobo- Chris coloco los ojos por mi elección de palabras- comparten un vínculo mental permitiéndoles comunicarse y saber que sucede con los miembros de la manada, de esa forma vieron en su mente que era verdad. Además, para desgracia de Jake, Edward puede leer la mente así que también supo que era real." -Negué divertida por ese pensamiento- "Yo les conocí ocho meses después de que todo eso sucediera, para este entonces Nessi se veía como una niña de seis hoy parece una mujer de unos diecisiete tanto física como mentalmente, es una niña muy madura. Alex está enamorado de ella" me reí- "El otro par de corazones que podía oír eran los suyos, ese mismo día conocí al resto de la manada. Después, de mi regreso estuve dos semanas aprendiendo a controlar mi fuerza, a caminar como un humano, sentarme e inclusive a hablar, pues todo lo hacía a velocidad vampiro. Pronto fui capaz de mantener contacto con mis amigos de nuevo sin lastimarlos, el poder mantener contacto físico con Ivashkov fue mi mayor motivación" suspire "Y pensar que en la academia solía molestarle diciéndole como tendría que esforzarse más si quería un beso"

"Como si fueran la gran cosa" bufo Pyro a mi lado

"Ni, aunque supliques" respondí con cara de asco. Liss palmeo mi hombro divertida, él simplemente negó con una cara igual a la mía.

"unos días después de pasar la prueba a la que Alice me sometió de 'comportamiento humano' recibimos una llamada, de un Strigoi quería reunirse con Dimitri pues tenía información para él de Sonya Karp. Vinimos a Virginia, cumplimos con la cita donde el tipo nos dio el nombre del contacto que sabía la ubicación de Sonya, terminamos asesinando al strigoi y dos cómplices más que tenía pues quería asesinar a Syd, que fue el 'intermediario' entre Dimitri y Boris y porque notaron el cambio en el camarada. Había Guardianes en la ciudad así que mi amiga nos llevó a las montañas con un grupo de morois, dhampirs y humanos que viven desligados de la corte, se hacen llamar los guardianes. Según su ideología viven como lo hicieron los antiguos morois en comunidad e igualdad con dhampirs y humanos, manteniendo su magia viva, apoyándose unos a otros, luchando juntos cuando la presencia de strigoi lo requiere. Estas personas literalmente viven al margen de la sociedad en general, viviendo de lo que la tierra provee, pues se niegan a seguir el camino de los morois en la corte real y a dejarse influenciar por la tecnología. Raymond su líder, es amigo del viejo, así que nos brindó asilo, realmente estaban encantados con nosotros, pues a través de nuestras marcas" inconscientemente me lleve la mano al cuello acariciando algunas- "Definieron que el camarada y yo éramos grandes guerreros, por otro lado, miraban a Adrian con respeto pues ellos conocían las reglas de nuestra sociedad y le admiraban porque a pesar de ser un real no solo se ponía de pie por su mujer dhampir sino que también vieron su habilidad y destreza en la lucha física. A Syd ya la conocían pues por medio de ella el viejo a veces les hacía llegar suministros y medicinas para los humanos"

"Ray es muy observador y rápidamente vio que yo era diferente, nos cuestiono y en señal de confianza y agradecimiento por su hospitalidad tuvimos que contar lo que nos llevaba allá y todo lo referente a mi cambio. El hombre estaba conmovido pues no le parecía justo que físicamente Adrian y yo no pudiéramos estar juntos. Como dije los guardianes mantuvieron costumbres muy antiguas morois. Entre ellas la del matrimonio-

"En todas las sociedades se casan, Rose" comento Matt burlón

"No de las mismas formas"- murmure frotándome el rostro- "¿recuerdan el ritual del tipo alado y Saisha?" ellos asintieron "Después de que Uriel les enseño la forma correcta de realizar el ritual, este se transmitió a los demás. Fue realizado por miles de años, hasta hace poco más de once siglos. Donde fue prácticamente dejado de lado, olvidando el ritual a través del tiempo, los morois comenzaron a casarse como los humanos lo hacen normalmente. Los guardianes aun lo practican, claro solo para aquellos que están seguros y lo desean, pues es un vínculo muy grande donde se atan las vidas de ambas personas. Él nos habló sobre el ritual, Adrian y yo ya estábamos comprometidos hace algunas semanas atrás así que aceptamos. Lo hicimos, nos casamos con el antiguo ritual, cuando este estuvo completo consumamos nuestro matrimonio. Nos hicimos uno, en cuerpo y alma. _Ebedi aşk Firrakyügen,_ así se ha llamado al ritual, a el vínculo-" termine suavemente

"¿Cómo es?" cuestiono alguien

¿Cómo es? Me pregunte a mí misma. ¿Cómo describir algo como eso? Algo tan hermoso y preciado que te cambia la vida ¿Cómo?

"Puedes sentir todo cuanto tu compañero siente- comencé- amor, felicidad, tristeza, alegría, ira, furia, miedo, cada emoción que el sienta tú la sentirás también. Siempre puedes saber cómo esta tu pareja no solo emocional sino también físicamente, pero no es solo el poder sentir lo que él siente. Sino en realidad poder sentir todo lo que él siente para ti, saber cuan inmensamente te ama y adora esa persona. Cuando se tiene sexo, la conexión no solo es física, literalmente tu mente, tu alma y corazón se hacen uno con el de tu pareja. Es muy difícil describir lo que se vive en ese momento, pero estoy segura que no hay nada más hermoso que sea posible sentir. Necesitas y deseas saber cómo está siempre el otro, verlo, tocarlo, saberlo cerca" susurre acariciando mis argollas en la mano. No puedo dejar mis paredes bajar, si lo hago estaré perdida, todo el dolor que siento por la pérdida de mi compañero me sobrepasaran y no podre soportarlo. Sentí como alguien apretaba mi mano. Levante mi rostro para encontrar una mirada indescifrable en los ojos de Damon

"¿Estas bien?" Cuestiono. Quería dejar que todas las paredes cayeran en ese momento y aferrarme a este hombre en busca de consuelo

"Por supuesto" respondí sin ninguna emoción en mi voz

"¿Segura?" Insto llevando su mano a mi rostro limpio una lagrima solitaria que no me di cuenta había derramado. Dios me pasa mucho con este chico.

"No es nada" -conteste con mi cara de póker- "Una semana después de esto sabíamos la ubicación exacta de la sra Karp, salimos en su búsqueda. Estaba en Kentucky, cuando pudimos atraparla Dimitri y yo utilizamos cadenas para someterla, después de un rato aparecieron en la casa Robert Doru junto a Victor Dashkov, al parecer querían la misma información que nosotros. La torturamos con nuestras estacas durante horas, por medio del vínculo recién creado con Adrian sabía que se proponía algo no estaba seguro del que, nos sorprendió mucho cuando a una velocidad inusual para un moroi estuvo sobre Sonya estacándola, la verdad me imaginaba cualquier cosa menos que haría eso. La convirtió, la trajo de vuelta a su ser antiguo. Los hermanos pretendían obligarla a hablar de una vez, pero nosotros en especial Dimitri sabia de lo duro y traumático que puede llegar a ser el cambio sobre todo sino no se tiene la ayuda correcta. Pasamos dos días en la casa en los que ella solo quería hablar con Dimitri o Adrian, pues él fue quien la trajo de vuelta y además ambos son usuarios del espíritu, en el tercer día ella me reconoció y me pidió pasar tiempo conmigo en su jardín bajo el sol, estaba sorprendida al ver que me senté bajo la sombra, pues sabia cuanto amo disfrutar del sol sobre mi piel. Al igual que los demás Fríos mi piel brilla bajo el sol" bufe "Yo Rose badass Hathaway brillando como una puta hada" me queje cruzándome de brazos

"Es hermoso" se quejó Liss infantilmente

"Lo dices porque adoras los brillos" acuse "Y las jodidas hadas" ella me respondió con una risita

"El caso es que los hermanos malvados no sabían sobre mi cambio y no podíamos permitir que lo supieran, no tan fácil y tontamente" continúe- "la ex maestra estaba encantada hablando conmigo, me hizo contarle todo lo que sucedió con Lissa y conmigo en su ausencia y de como el hombre en su sala de estar casi nos mata. De un momento a otro apareció Robert y comenzaron una pelea, claro no física, aunque fue genial, se arrojaban cosas con la mente, Sonya hizo crecer enredaderas que golpearon al moroi. Cuando los demás en la casa sintieron la conmoción salieron a ver que sucedía, el moroi al saber el cariño de Karp por el inoportuno de Ivashkov, le ataco lo hizo volar a través del patio estrellándolo contra la cerca. Él estúpido ataco a MI compañero, fue algo primitivo e instintivo pues nadie lastimaba a mi compañero, rápidamente de mis manos comenzaron a salir sombras y con mi mente las impulse contra el hombre salió volando contra la cerca del otro lado del patio, quería matarlo, pero escuche a Adrian llamándome por el bono y volví a mi auto yo. Fue algo parecido a cuando absorbía la oscuridad de Lissa solo que esta ves pude expresarla físicamente."

"¿Así fue que liquidaste a Mikael?" interrogo el Salvatore mayor

Asentí "Con los años he aprendido un control mayor sobre ella, claro la alimentación influye me hace débil o fuerte a la hora de manipular la oscuridad, por eso mi advertencia, pues tengo ya mucho tiempo de no alimentarme" el asintió de acuerdo mis palabras "El vínculo que comparto con Liss es diferente al que él y yo formamos, pues con ella puedo ver a través de sus ojos en cambio con él no podía, entre otras, cosas el vinculo de apareamiento es en dos direcciones no como el de Shadowkiss. Pero, aun así, sigue habiendo un vínculo mental que me permitía ya no solo tomar la oscuridad de Liss sino también la de Adrian. Con el tiempo logramos crear un equilibro entre los tres, como Adrian no siempre me permitía absorber su oscuridad buscamos formas de sacarla sin lastimar a nadie. Después de la pelea Sonya accedió a llevarnos con el hermano de Lissa, grande fue nuestra sorpresa cuando descubrimos quien es" codee a mi amiga para que les diera el nombre

"Jill Mastrano" ella sonrió "La niña de la que estuve celosa es mi media hermana"

"Jilbait, acepto venir a la corte con nosotros a pesar de las protestas de su madre. Decidimos que esa noche nos quedaríamos en su casa y partiríamos hacia la corte al día siguiente, pues a través de la mente de Liss pude ver algunas cosas y ya sabía quién podría decirme quien mato a la reina. Mientras los morois se alimentaban en la sala Dimitri, Adrian y yo estábamos en el segundo piso planeando cómo hacer para que pudiera hablar con quién necesitaba. Nos confiamos. El padrastro de Jill llamo a los guardianes e irrumpieron en la casa. Sonya utilizo la compulsión para hacer que no la vieran, pero Robert hizo lo mismo huyendo con su hermano y no solo eso secuestraron a la hermana de Liss. Nosotros tres, aunque tuvimos que luchar contra algunos guardianes pudimos escapar, por otro lado, Syd que nos dio tiempo para huir fue atrapada por los guardianes y llevada como cómplice de la asesina de la reina, al ser ella alquimista estos intervinieron manteniéndola presa en un hotel en vez de la corte pues no se fiaban de los morois o dhampirs. Nos ocultamos esa noche en un parque nacional, al día siguiente Sonya se unió a nosotros y comenzamos a buscar a la chica. Adrian había tratado de encontrarla en sus sueños, pero no la estaban dejando dormir. Antes del mediodía los hallamos en un hotel en la carretera. Esperamos a que salieran, Adrian uso la compulsión para hacer reaccionar a Jill, el camarada se encargó de Robert y yo tenía que encargarme de Victor" -calle un instante decidiéndome si contar cada detalle de la pelea- "cuando la tuvimos con nosotros me puse en contacto con el guardián Tanner para que nos encontrara en la ciudad más cercana a la corte. Él me ayudo a colarme en el hotel que tenían a Syd, la persona que yo tenía que ver era un alquimista que estaba custodiando a mi amiga, sin que supiera quien era yo, ya que Adrian me hizo un amuleto para cambiar mi apariencia, él chico me dijo toda la información que sabía dándome el nombre del asesino"

"Del mismo modo gracias a la compulsión pudimos entrar a la corte real, en ese momento se encontraban reunidos todos pues hacían el anuncio del nombre del nuevo gobernante. Me dirigí al estrado con Jill, Adrian y Dimitri, les informé que ella era la hija de Eric Dragomir y por ende Vasilisa tenía por derecho voz y voto en el consejo, la gente comenzó a hablar, gritar de todo, en medio del desorden mi padre se paró junto a mí y los hizo callar a todos. En ese momento Daniella la madre de Adrian se levantó y grito que era cierto, que ella era la hija de Eric Dragomir y suya que su padre la obligo a dársela a una moroi para que ni su esposo ni nadie se enterara de su desliz"

"De esa forma me entere que tenía una media hermana" suspiro mi amiga "Y no solo eso, sino que también era la hermana de Adrian. Aunque lo peor se lo llevo Jill de cierta forma ella había aceptado que era mi hermana, pero se acababa de enterar que la mujer que creyó ser su madre en realidad no lo era, la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo le había mentido"

"Mi suegra después de su confesión, exigió saber quién era y porque estaba con su hijo" negué "Dije mi nombre quitándome el amuleto al igual que Dimitri, de inmediato el lugar quedo en silencio y fuimos rodeados por guardianes. No sé cómo, pero de un momento a otro estaba en el centro rodeada de mi familia que se interponían entre los dhampirs y yo. Mis padres de pie delante de mí, a cada uno de mis lados estaban Tasha y Christian con bolas de fuego en sus manos listos para atacar. Por cierto, nunca supe de donde salieron ustedes" -Le dije al moroi a mi derecha, el simplemente se encogió de hombros- "yo estaba siendo oprimida entre el cuerpo de Dimitri y el de Adrian y por ultimo cuidándonos las espaldas eran Eddie y Mik. Los amenazaron a todos con mi mismo destino sino se quitaban, ninguno se movió de su sitio. Fue difícil convencerles, pero lo hice. Camine colocándome delante de todos y me entregue, claro no sin antes gritar el nombre del verdadero asesino y señalarlo entre la multitud, él muy idiota saco un revolver y tomo como prisionero a la moroi a su lado." Sacudí la cabeza ante el recuerdo- "Era Mia, para desgracia del tipo había estado entrenándose físicamente y en un descuido lo empujo y salió corriendo. Él idiota reacciono disparando contra lo primero que se movió en su periferia. Fue Jill" –Oí algunos jadeos- "Daniella que estaba preocupada por su hijo, bajo de las tribunas para acercarse a él, cuando la mujer se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía corrió cubriendo el cuerpo de Jill recibiendo el impacto. Liss que se encontraba más cerca reacciono de inmediato y comenzó a curar su herida, pero aún tenía la bala adentro, rápidamente fue llevada al hospital donde sacaron la bala. Gracias a que sus demás órganos ya estaban sanos pudo sobrevivir."

"Los guardianes atraparon al chico, era un dhampir, el hijo ilegitimo de Victor Dashkov, August Train y dos días después me pusieron en libertad. Una semana después le devolvieron a Dimitri su estatus como guardián y nos ofrecieron un puesto en la guardia real protegiendo a la nueva reina Ariana Szelsky. Dimitri lo rechazo y le pidió a la reina que si quería hacer algo por él le nombrara guardián de La princesa Dragomir, pues ella le había restaurado en dhampir y deseaba protegerla. Yo por otro lado demití de mi título como guardián, pues tendría que proteger a quien me asignaran y aunque siempre protegeré a Liss" dije apretando la mano de mi amiga "Yo acababa de unirme Adrian. Primero era a quien deseaba proteger y segundo no estaba dispuesta a dejar su lado porque tendría que ir con algún otro moroi-

"¿Por qué simplemente no lo pediste como tu cargo al igual que Dimitri?" interrogo Alaric

"Todo el mundo sabía de mi 'noviazgo' con Adrian. Y muchas personas en especial reales no estaban de acuerdo, con nuestra escandalosa relación y harían cualquier cosa por separarnos" –sonreí triste- "La única manera era que no tuvieran ningún poder sobre mí. El consejo de guardianes y el consejo moroi no estaba feliz por mi decisión pues creían que no volvería a prestar mis servicios de guardián y ellos querían aprovechar mi habilidad para la batalla. Cuando las Denali vinieron a la corte haciéndose pasar por morois en esa misma semana, pensaron que nos iríamos con ellas a donde fuera que estas vivieran pues notaron un gran lazo entre nosotros, así que me enviaron a juicio" se veían asombrados "destacaron mis habilidades, logros, la fama y reputación que a pesar de mi corta vida ya tenía mi nombre entre la comunidad. Me interrogaron sobre un montón de estupideces. Estaba a punto de largarme de verdad de la corte, Kate se burlaba de mi desde las tribunas así que estaba de malas. Me levante y mande a callar al príncipe Tarus en medio de su discurso del honor y el deber"

"Fue asombroso" conto mi amiga "El príncipe Tarus estaba más rojo que una manzana. Rose se colocó de pie y dio un discurso que jamás nadie espero, tanto que ahora está en los libros de historia" Ozera me dio una mirada de _-sí, ni yo puedo creerlo -_

"Hey que soy genial" dije empujándolo juguetonamente

Liss saco su teléfono y comenzó a buscar algo

"Aquí lo tengo"

"¿En serio?" pregunte incrédula "Estas loca, pensé que estaba ayudandote con la oscuridad" moleste

"Vamos Rose no es como si hicieras este tipo de cosas a diario, además fue épico. Ahora cállate y escucha" ordeno preparándose para leer "No renuncio a mi título porque no quiera seguir luchando en esta guerra de vida que llevamos o porque piense que nuestra sociedad no vale la pena de ser protegida. Lo hago porque hoy he elegido que es lo primero, lo primero para mí y no para otros. Lo primero y más importante en mi vida es proteger a las personas que amo mis padres, mis hermanos, mis amigos, mi pareja en una palabra mi familia, pero la sociedad en la que vivimos no me lo permite, no mientras lleve el título de guardián. Estamos en un mundo en donde no podemos amar ni elegir libremente la persona con la que deseamos compartir nuestras vidas, donde prácticamente los morois son vendidos entre familias en acuerdos económicos y políticos, mientras los Dhampirs solo somos utilizados para crear más dhampirs, mas guardianes sin poder tener la oportunidad de formar una familia al igual que los morois ni mucho menos estar con quien amamos. Todos somos juzgados por unirnos a otros con una condición racial o económica diferente y ridiculizados solo por pensar en que podemos cambiar esto. Lo que quiero decir es que nací dhampir y me convertí en guardián, pero también soy una mujer que lucha y protege sus creencias, que ama, que siente la felicidad y el dolor igual que los demás, soy hija, hermana, amiga, compañera, esposa y espero un día también ser madre. Es por eso que hoy dimito de mi título para poder estar con mi pareja y proteger a mi familia sin tener que darle la espalda a nuestra sociedad, sin tener que huir y escondernos entre los humanos porque los nuestros, ustedes, dhampirs y morois rechacen el vínculo y la unión que mi esposo y yo hemos formado. Y sepan todos que con esta decisión no le estoy dando la espalda a los morois ni a la lucha ni al peligro inminente que representan los strigoi, porque eso es lo que soy. Soy una guerrera, que vive para proteger y si he de morir lo hare luchando, así que, aunque no vuelva a llevar el titulo Guardián eso es lo que yo siempre seré una Guardiana y jamás dejare de pelear contra el mal y la oscuridad."

"Wow" murmuro Lena "Eso fue motivador y contundente"

"Lo fue" le conto Liss con complicidad- "Anda cuéntales Rose" animo mi amiga

"Después del discurso me quite la camisa, en el tribunal, los morois más viejos quedaron en shock al ver la marca en mi cuerpo que demostraba la forma en la que Adrian y yo nos casamos, estaban sorprendidos pues conocían su significado y de cómo es una unión irrevocable. Una semana después Adrian y yo fuimos convocados a una reunión con el consejo y la reina, al parecer mis palabras llegaron a algunos de ellos. Querían que fuéramos los primeros en saber que aprobaron dos leyes: la primera permitiendo uniones serias entre los diferentes miembros de nuestra sociedad sin importar su sangre o linaje, aunque cabe decir que esto no aplicaba para los humanos, con esta ley matrimonios dhampir–moroi fueron aceptados y la segunda ley le permitía a los Dhampirs convertirse en guardianes de sus parejas si llegara hacer este el caso, para que no tuvieran que separarse. Me devolvieron mi título como guardián y con él el documento que me asignaba como la guardiana de Adrian" –sonreí- "Estas leyes fueron el primer escalón de igualdad entre morois y dhampir, lo cual motivo mucho a los mitad vampiros para seguir en su trabajo y a otros para seguir con su educación y convertirse en guardianes. Adrian y yo nos convertimos en la motivación de muchos jóvenes e incluso adultos para luchar por la persona con quien querían estar o sencillamente para defender sus ideales". Calle organizando mis ideas para avanzar con el relato.

"Como Liss entraría a la universidad para el semestre después del año nuevo decidimos irnos todos juntos de vacaciones. El viejo nos obligó ir al campo en Escocia, estaba muy aburrida por eso, pero caí en cuenta que desde mi cambio no he estado bajo el sol libremente por miedo a que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido y se les ocurriera experimentar conmigo así que acepte, bueno, también lo hice porque sabía que tanto Tanya como Kate e Irina estaban decaídas por la vida nocturna de la corte, en Escocia ningún extraño nos vería, estaríamos a salvo. Grande fue mi sorpresa al conocer a mis abuelos maternos, mi madre jamás me había hablado de ellos. Mi abuela era bruja, como les dije, una muy poderosa. Ella creo talismanes para las cuatro de nosotras, así cuando anduviéramos bajo el sol nuestra piel no brillaría" los ojos de Bonnie se iluminaron- "también descubrimos que Syd es bruja" dije dirigiéndome directamente a la morena

"¿Cómo lo tomo?" pregunto sabiendo que puede ser difícil de creer

"Fue un tanto duro, vamos, la pobre rehuía de todo lo que tuviera que ver con la magia y ahora le decían que ella era una bruja. Después del primer mes de estadía acepto a tomar clases con la abuela, gracias a que Jill y Adrian la convencieron. Y para los que se lo preguntan Syd estaba con nosotros porque el viejo movió sus hilos, aunque para los morois y alquimistas ella se encontraba en la Antártida en alguna escuela de reeducación alquimista, en donde lavaban su cerebro por ayudar a una 'criatura de la noche' -o sea yo- a escapar de la cárcel. La falta de ella al involucrarse conmigo ante los suyos era muy grave. Ah un día por accidente descubrimos que puedo realizar magia-

"¿Qué?" grito Sabrina

"Cuando Syd me dio su sangre llena de magia, no solo despertó sus poderes sino que su sangre mágica hizo que la mía heredada de la abuela despertara también convirtiéndome en una especie de vampiro – bruja o algo así" le reste importancia encogiéndome de hombros- "Así que aprendí con ambas, trataba de recuperar el tiempo perdido con mis abuelos, claro me era un tanto difícil porque casi siempre Sparky estaba con alguno de los dos" me queje infantil

"Celosa" se burló él

"Extrañamente habían desarrollado una relación de abuelos-nieto. Dos días antes de la navidad Tasha vino a pasar las fiestas con nosotros, al parecer cuando vio los lazos que Christian había formado con mi familia inclusive con mi madre, algo en la conciencia de la mujer se removió motivándola a romper el secreto que su familia le había obligado guardar" negué ante el pensamiento "Lucas Ozera siendo un joven de menos de veinte años acababa de casarse, pero desgraciadamente él y su esposa Moira no podían tener hijos. En una borrachera el hombre se acostó con una chica, a la mañana siguiente estando sobrio se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y huyo. Meses después supo que la muchacha había quedado embarazada, al ser el hombre honorable que un día fue quería responder por su hijo acudiendo así a sus padres para pedir consejo de cómo proceder, estos que eran amigos de toda la vida de la familia de la chica salieron a su encuentro para ver cómo dar la noticia. Clarie, la madre de Lucas, convenció a su esposo de callar hasta que la fecha del parto llegara, pues ella y la otra futura abuela eran muy buenas amigas y no quería romper su relación, por los descuidos de su hijo. El 20 de enero de 1983 por medio de una cesárea nació Christian Sebastián Ozera, en Londres. Todos esperaban un niño dhampir, pero a él se le ocurrió nacer moroi" bromee un poco para disminuir la tensión del relato- "Al ver esto, sus abuelos paternos decidieron hacerlo pasar por hijo de Lucas y Moira Ozera llevándolos a fingir la muerte del recién nacido. De ese modo mi madre recibió una urna con las supuestas cenizas de su hijo"

"Así que son hermanos" señalo Stefan después de un rato

"Medio hermanos" repusimos ambos al mismo tiempo. Al ver lo que acabábamos de hacer no miramos fijamente "cállate" nos dijimos a la vez "no, cállate tu" volvimos a coincidir

"Si, hermanos" se burló Alaric. Ganándose así dos miradas de muerte "Solo decía. Chicos" murmuro levantando sus brazos en señal de rendición. Bufe rodando los ojos

"Esas fiestas fueron todo un drama, llantos, llantos de tristeza, de felicidad, mucha conmoción, sorpresa, él abuelo no cabía de la dicha al saber que Christian lleva su nombre en honor a él, la abuela no paro de embutirnos comida, bueno, al menos mis mejillas descansaron con la buena nueva" me reí por lo bajo "por un momento pensé que Janine se había vuelto loca cuando salió corriendo de la casa después de la revelación, sentí un poco de alivio al verla destruir la tumba del hijo falso que había enterrado. La peor parte la tuvo Pyro al saber la forma que llego con la familia en la que creció-

"No es cierto, lo peor fue descubrir que tenía una hermana pequeña, pero fue mucho peor recordar que por culpa del idiota de Adrian y de mi novia la había besado" sentencio poniendo cara de asco

"Ugh" me queje "Me lave la boca por tres días seguidos sin descansar" los demás se rieron de nosotros

"Fue traumático" sentenció Pyro

"Nefasto" apoye- "Cuando volvimos a la corte Syd se fue a Italia por su nueva asignación alquimista, aunque Dimitri no lo aceptaba sabíamos que la extrañaba, en ese entonces aun no aceptaban sus sentimientos. Jill volvió a terminar la escuela en San Vlads pues aún le faltaban dos años. Eddie fue asignado como el otro guardián de Lissa y a Christian le asignaron a Meredith la única otra chica en mi clase dhampir. Mi madre fue nombrada como la guardiana del viejo, al parecer aún seguían casados. Siendo público que el viejo tenía más familia sanguínea y al ser el él más viejo de nuestro clan pudo ocupar de nuevo su lugar en el consejo moroi, ade-

Fui interrumpida por Lissa "Y Rose recibió el título de princesa" escuche a las chicas jadear. Coloque que los ojos ante eso "Ya sabes el karma es una perra" se burló mi rubia amiga

"¿Cómo es posible eres o eras una dhampir?" interrogo Caroline

"En su linaje todos son considerados príncipes sin importar la raza" instruyo Pyro

"no puedo ser" tartamudeo la Barbie "Y yo que dije que no podrías ser parte de la realeza"

"Así que los Mazur son los descendientes del Arcángel y la ninfa" sentencio Damon

"Eso es lo que dicen" murmure volviendo a rodar los ojos- "Mis padres se mudaron a la corte para pasar más tiempo con nosotros y las Denali volvieron a Alaska. Mia se quedó en la corte y al igual que Liss y yo comenzó a ir a la universidad de Lehigh, pues es la más grande cerca de la corte, Liss y ella estudiaron leyes, mientras yo estudié medicina" le sonreí a Elena "con mis capacidades vampiro como la memoria fotográfica, la atención y la habilidad para pensar rápido y resolver muchos problemas al mismo tiempo me hicieron entrar en un programa para personas avanzadas, a los tres años de haber iniciado me gradué como médico, dos años más tarde como cirujana general y un año después como oncóloga" vi como el rostro de Caroline se entristecía un poco con la referencia del cáncer- "por otra parte Liss y Mia se graduaron en Leyes. Mia no realizó ningún posgrado pues ella y Christian estaban en la CMO y tenían mucho trabajo, Liss a pesar de todas sus ocupaciones como princesa realizo un posgrado en negocios exteriores y otro en problemáticas sociales y administración de la justicia" conté con orgullo

"Pyro aquí decidió ser el ama de casa y vivir de los millones de Lissa" -me burle- "Auch" me queje falsamente después de recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Liss

"El estudio las grandiosas y maravillosas artes gastronómicas" alabe burlona- "lo que si es cierto es que cocina divino. Por otro lado, él, Tasha, Mia y Adrian fundaron el CMO Comité de Magia Ofensiva, luchando por la igualdad entre razas y por derrocar la ley que prohibía a los moroi luchar." Sonreí por lo que venía en la historia- "Seis meses después de haber sido coronada, Ariana, renuncio a su título como reina, llevando así a elegir candidatos para el puesto. Cualquier moroi que fuera de la realeza podría ser nominado, solo se aceptaba un miembro por cada familia real y al menos esa persona debía tener tres nominaciones para ser candidato, podría haber cualquier cantidad de candidatos que fueran desde cuatro hasta trece. Estar en la corona representa el poder para el clan gobernante, así que rápidamente los Tarus, Voda, Zeklos, Dashkov, Lazar y Badica nominaron a sus príncipes, sobra decir que la sorpresa fue mayor cuando Tasha Ozera fue nominada por su familia, ni siquiera ella se lo creía aun así acepto la nominación. La sorpresa fue mucho más grande cuando inmediatamente al haber aceptado la candidatura Tasha se puso de pie nominando a Adrian, a mi suegro casi le da un ataque cardiaco del disgusto" me carcajee recordando el rostro rojo de la ira de Nathan Ivashkov, mis amigos rieron divertidos a mi lado- "Mi padre dio el segundo voto, Liss el tercero y aunque no fuese necesario La ex reina Szelsky apoyo la candidatura. Si Natasha estuvo sorprendida, el pobre hombre a mi lado había quedado en shock la sala estuvo en silencio por más de cinco minutos esperando que el reaccionara hasta que se levantó y acepto la candidatura"

"Un mes después Adrian Alexander Ivashkov fue coronado como rey" conto Pyro para el asombro de los oyentes- "Claro y Rose al ser su esposa se convirtió en reina" termino burlón cuando oyó como comenzaban de nuevo los gangueos entre las chicas por la noticia

"Diosyyoquedijequenollegabasalarealezanosoloeresprincesa,sinotambienreina" soltó Car de un solo golpe. Me encogí de hombros con simpleza

"Fue duro sobre todo al principio pues nuestra vida cambio por completo, tuvimos cientos de peleas el uno con el otro, hubo muchos portazos, muchas puertas nuevas, tuvimos que mandar a reparar nuestra casa muchas veces, pero aun así lo logramos. Ahora que lo pienso la mayoría de las discusiones fueron por que no acepte tener guardianes, al tener un nuevo estatus como reina, no solo ganaba más enemigos strigoi sino también morois y unos pocos dhampirs que no están de acuerdo con los cambios a los que Adrian estaba llevando a nuestra sociedad o simplemente no les complacía que una dhampir llevara tal título" negué "En base a eso y algunos atentados que recibí Adrian y el viejo estaban encaprichados en ponerme guardianes, fue difícil convencerlos. Además de que mi madre quería que renunciara a mi título guardián, pues al ser la guardiana cabeza de Adrian al convertirse en rey, también me convertí en la cabeza de la guardia real siendo la responsable directa de la guardia del rey. Con tantos enemigos si algo me pasaba significaba que la vida de Adrian quedaba en bandeja de plata, pero bueno soy una chica dura de matar. Al menos ahora lo soy. Creo que hasta ese entonces fui realmente feliz por los cambios físicos que sufrí, pues ahora no es nada fácil dañarme."

"Con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta que nuestra unión trajo cambios para Adrian también, se hizo tan fuerte y rápido como un strigoi. Se convirtió en un gran guerrero" recosté mi cabeza en el hombro de Pyro a mi derecha "Un mes después de la coronación a él se le ocurrió la idea de crear un grupo secreto para cazar strigoi con lo mejor de las fuerzas dhampir y con algunos morois dispuestos aprender a utilizar su magia y luchar físicamente, me propuso ser la líder del grupo y quien les entrenara. Lógicamente acepte. Comenzamos nuestro grupo de elite con diez dhampirs y cinco morois. Entre los dhampirs elegí a Dimitri, Eddie, Meredith, Janine, Reyes y Collins que fueron guardias reales, Ivanov el guardián de Tasha, Alberta y mandé atraer a Denis y Levi de Rusia dos de los chicos con los que cazaba cuando buscaba a Dimitri, eran los únicos del grupo que quedaban con vida. De los Morois fue muy fácil pues sabíamos quienes estarían dispuestos y aceptaron rápidamente Tasha, Christian, Mia, Abe y Adrian. El entrenamiento es duro e intenso, sobre todo al principio mientras el cuerpo se acostumbra. Ese fue nuestro primer grupo de Elite"

"meses después, antes de que se cumpliera el aniversario de muerte de la reina Tatiana fue la condecoración de la década" conté "cada diez años se condecora a los guardianes en diferentes categorías, haciendo así un reconocimiento a su esfuerzo, por su labor y sacrificio y también se celebra a los guardianes muertos en batalla. Los nominados a cada premio son elegidos por líderes dhampir ya sean de las escuelas o de algún asentamiento, por miembros del consejo de guardianes y por el consejo de la realeza, un año antes de la condecoración todos ellos se reúnen y entre los nominados eligen el ganador, así que ese sería como quien dice el ultimo evento en el que Tatiana participaría. De hecho, el día de la premiación Adrian dio el discurso inicial, presento a los nominados y la reina Tatiana a través de unas cintas que había dejado grabadas presento a los ganadores y ofreció el discurso final haciendo llorar a más de uno, con eso quiero decir a Lissa"

"Cállate" se quejó ella "Te vi haciendo lo mismo"

"se premia al guardián de la década en esta categoría se puede nominar cualquiera sin importar la edad, al ser la primera condecoración del siglo también se entregaron dos reconocimientos mas: uno al mejor guardián de los últimos cincuenta años los nominados son guardianes entre los treinta y cincuenta años y el otro al guardián del siglo para esta los nominados deben tener de cincuenta en adelante y por último se recuerdan a los guardianes caídos" sonreí con nostalgia "me hizo muy feliz el ver que el tiempo de Dimitri como strigoi fue olvidado y mantuvieron su nominacion. Siendo así nominado a mejor guardián de la década, fue postulado por la cabeza de los guardianes en la corte, pero casi me da un síncope cuando escuche que yo fui nominada, Alberta y Kirova me postularon"

"Lo mejor de la noche fue ver el rostro desencajado de Rose, cuando apareció la reina Tatiana en pantalla diciendo que ella era la ganadora, mientras la felicitaba nombrando cada uno de sus logros, habilidades y finalizando con un 'hija tienes un futuro brillante y prometedor, sé que dentro de poco tendrás tu lugar dentro de la guardia real. En hora buena Guardiana Hathaway. No deje de luchar'" se burló mi disque hermano- "No saben de lo que se perdieron, lamentablemente ella quemo todas las fotografías, sino se las enseñaría"

"Wow" murmuro Jer "sí que eres peligrosa entonces"

"a veces" le dije al chico "En mi defensa tengo que decir que jamás espere ganarme ninguno de esos reconocimientos y mucho menos que una mujer muerta me lo entregara. Por cierto, mi madre gano el premio del mejor guardián en los últimos cincuenta años y Arthur Shoenberg gano el reconocimiento a guardián del siglo, lamentablemente como ya todos saben el hombre ya estaba muerto y no estuvo allí para recibirlo. Unas semanas después de esto Syd decidió dejar a los alquimistas pues tenía miedo de lo que harían con ella si descubrían su magia, además de que ya no compartía sus creencias cerradas sobre nosotros. Adrian le dio asilo en la corte, pues los alquimistas comenzaron una cacería para con ella tratando de llevarla a un centro de reeducación para lavarle el cerebro y todas esas cosas. Unos meses después cerca de la navidad nos enteramos de que estaba embarazada" sonreí a mis oyentes recordando lo feliz que fui en esa época "Estábamos eufóricos, pues no sabíamos si con mi cambio eso sería posible y tampoco es como si nos hubiéramos estado cuidando para no estarlo. El dieciocho de junio del dos mil cuatro, en Denali Alaska, nació la princesa Jude Rosan Hasret Ivashkov Mazur. Más hermosa que la belleza misma. Poco después de cumplir seis meses Jude enfermo rápidamente la llevamos con los mejores especialistas alrededor del mundo, pero ninguno encontró ninguna enfermedad, aunque todos los usuarios del espíritu que conocemos utilizaron su magia para curarla no funciono, su cuerpo rechazo la magia. Cuando la abuela se enteró vino a la corte a vernos y descubrió que era una maldición, tratamos de romperla, pero tampoco lo logramos. Murió el tres de enero del dos mil cinco" mi niña me duele tanto el recordar cómo fue quitada de nosotros, como siendo tan pequeña e inocente tuvo que pagar con su vida el ansia de poder de otros. El dolor más horrible para una madre es el perder a sus hijos, ya he perdido demasiados Dios mío. Christian me jalo más a su lado, rodeándome con su brazo me sostuvo contra su costado.

"Está bien Rose" murmuro Chris en mi oído. Es difícil el mantener todas las barreras que he construido a través de los años encerrando en ellas los sentimientos desgarradores de todo lo que he perdido, pero debo hacerlo, debo ser fuerte no solo por mi sino por mis hijos que duermen en el piso siguiente, por mi familia.

"Lo siento mucho Rose" ofreció Elena sinceramente. Respire profundo reforzando mis defensas para enfrentarla. Asentí en reconocimiento a la morena

"Fue devastador para Adrian y para mí. Al mis emociones ser tan amplificadas y a esto sumándole el vínculo entre nosotros haciendo aun mayor lo que sentíamos y la oscuridad, nos llevó por una espiral de depresión terrible. Estuvimos cerca de un mes encerrados, enrollados el uno en el otro llorando la perdida de nuestra hija, lamiéndonos las heridas mutuamente. Gracias al mismo lazo pudimos ponernos en pie de nuevo con la motivación de que el uno necesitaba al otro. Con los años aprendimos a levantar paredes mentales alrededor de las emociones y recuerdos dolorosos como este, permitiéndonos así continuar adelante. El levantar paredes no significa que no volvamos a sentir, el recuerdo y el dolor siguen, pero al menos lo hacen de una manera soportable. Deja de ser el dolor desgarrador en donde sientes que no vale la pena seguir viviendo, en donde quieres dejar de sufrir y nada más te importa y se convierte en la sensación constante de vivir sin un miembro importante como una pierna, por decirlo de alguna manera." –suspiré tomando aire para continuar "Ese verano aprovechando que Adrian tenía compromisos urgentes en la corte respecto al CMO Salí de viaje en busca de la mujer que maldijo a Jude. Viajé por toda Inglaterra pues allí fue donde la mujer me maldijo, no encontré nada. Después del primer mes conocí a Niklaus, ambos buscábamos a la misma persona, poco a poco nos acercamos yo le conté mi historia, bueno, casi toda y el me conto la suya. El dolor y nuestras vidas parecidas nos acercaron convirtiéndonos en amigos, además de tener una enemiga en común. Hace casi mil años, después de convertirse en vampiro, Nick, viajo hacia Europa volviendo a las tierras de donde él y su familia habían salido. Cuando volvía América conoció a Criaturas diferentes y a la vez parecidas a él, conoció a los morois. Haciéndose amigo de uno de ellos viajo con él a Turquía, en donde se enamoró de una moroi Chleo Mazur, allí la desposo. Cinco años de esto decidió llevar a su mujer e hijo con él, para que conocieran a su familia. Cuando estuvieron a un par de horas del pueblo en donde habitaban sus padres y hermanos, Nick dejo a su familia en una cabaña que le pertenecía y fue al encuentro de los demás vampiros. Quería poder explicarles lo diferente que eran su mujer e hijo, antes de que les conocieran, cuando entro a su viejo hogar solo encontró a sus hermanos estos le contaron que sus padres fueron al pueblo vecino junto a su hermano Kol, así que él aprovecho para platicarles sobre los nuevos miembros de la familia. Horas más tarde antes del anochecer él decidió que sería mejor ir por su pareja y el pequeño, antes de que callera la noche por completo. Cuando llego al lugar en donde estaban fue recibido por su madre y padre, que en su regreso al pueblo habían encontrado al pequeño jugando con la chica fuera de la cabaña. Esther lo sabía, ella pudo notarlo en cuanto lo vio, que ese niño era su nieto y la mujer embarazada su nuera, pues el pequeño no solo era hibrido al igual que el padre sino también tenía una magia desconocida que identifico provenía de la madre. Ella y su esposo tuvieron miedo, miedo de que tuvieran más poder que ellos, miedo de lo poderoso que llegarían hacer el pequeño y el niño por nacer, miedo de que Niklaus no pudiera controlarlos, miedo de que pudieran destruirlos. Esther y Mikael les mataron, pero lo hicieron con un hechizo de modo que no pudieran sobrevivir. Cuando el llego ya estaban muertos."

"Chleo… ese fue el nombre que le dijiste a Mikaelson, antes de quitarle la cabeza" murmuro Damon

Asentí "Hicimos una promesa, si yo les mato les recordaría las muertes de la familia de Niklaus, si él lo hacía, lo haría en nombre de Jude. Era por esto el afán de él por romper la maldición y así poder enfrentar a sus padres. Estuvimos todo el verano buscando, pero no encontramos nada. Bueno, al menos no nada útil" Bufé "¿Saben de Silas y Amara cierto?" recibí asentimientos por parte de todos- "Nosotros le buscamos a ellos y a la dichosa cura"

"¿Lo encontraron?" cuestiono Stefan

"Sip. Con ayuda de Qetsiyah" Bonnie se veía impresionada "Tu antepasado nos ayudó" me dirigí directamente a la chica "Como lo saben puedo ver fantasmas, cuando estuvimos cerca del lugar en el que murió, Qetsiyah, se comunicó conmigo. Ella estaba realmente arrepentida por lo que había hecho, su necedad de tener a Silas la cegó y no le permitió ver a su propio compañero, quien se suicidó poco después de su muerte. La cura es falsa, ella mintió, para que él hombre viviera su inmortalidad engañado y en la desesperación por no poder encontrar el camino a su amada. Nos guio hasta él y nos pidió que le matásemos. Fue muy difícil convencer a Niklaus pues si hay alguien a quien Esther le teme es a Silas, además de que este le odia, pues ella lo engaño prometiéndole que lo liberaría de su cárcel a cambio del ritual para crear los vampiros, está claro que nunca lo hizo. Silas murió, pero logro reencontrarse con Amara en la muerte y con eso Qetsiyah pudo descansar en paz pudiendo así pasar al otro lado y reencontrarse ella misma con su amado" Stefan se veía un poco desilusionado al saber que la cura no existe "Y por cierto, el lugar, la dimensión donde ustedes estuvieron" me dirigí a Damon "La creo ella y nos pidió que destruyéramos, no lo hemos hecho porque para eso necesitábamos un descendiente de Qetsiyah y bueno hasta hoy conozco una, además de otras personas"

"Es por eso que no encontramos nada" murmuro Bonnie lo cual llamo mi atención "Damon y yo estuvimos buscando a Silas y la cura, pero nunca le encontramos. El lugar en donde se suponía estaría, estaba destruido. Lo único que pude sentir fue un pequeño rastro de magia de una bruja"

Asentí "Tuvimos que hacerlo" me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

Seguido a esto les conté lo que fue nuestra vida en los siguientes años: como con los años hicimos crecer nuestras capacidades y dones mágicos, la forma en la que Adrian gobernó creando leyes que hicieron nuestra sociedad más igualitaria, la aprobación del CMO y la implementación de este en las escuelas para aquellos que desearan aprender la magia ofensiva. Este conjunto de cosas en especial hizo que los números de guardianes crecieran, siendo motivados por la igualdad que estaba siendo generada entre las diferentes razas. Hablamos sobre la búsqueda y posterior acompañamiento que inicio el rey, de comunidades como la de Los Guardianes por todo el mundo, al igual que la búsqueda de usuarios del Espíritu la cual puedo decir fue un tanto más difícil que la otra. También sobre como gracias al éxito contundente de las misiones realizadas por nuestro grupo de Elite, este dejo ser secreto y gano la aprobación del consejo. Fui muy feliz contándoles sobre el nacimiento de los gemelos, la boda de Liss y Christian, el extraño noviazgo de Eddie y Mia, pero en especial el matrimonio del camarada y Syd.

Aunque tampoco todo fue dicha en los últimos años, a pesar, de la gran aprobación y acogida que tuvo el gobierno de Adrian a través del tiempo no dejaron de haber personas en desacuerdo con las nuevas leyes y cambios que pasaba nuestra sociedad. Así que siguió habiendo atentados no solo por parte de los strigoi, sino también algunos de mano de morois, las discusiones en cada sesión del consejo y en los cabildos abiertos no han dejado de existir. Fue muy triste tener que narrarles como nuestros abuelos fueron asesinados a manos de strigois y como estos enviaron sus cuerpos sin vida a la corte como amenaza hacia mi familia y con esto las medidas que Adrian y yo tuvimos que tomar, sellando de cierta forma con magia las habilidades de nuestros hijos para que no se percataran de cuan diferentes somos a los morois y dhampirs normales. Pero, lo más difícil fue llegar a los acontecimientos de casi un año atrás cuando comenzaron los ataques masivos de strigois

"Ese día fue viernes, viernes dieciséis de mayo. Los viernes solía ir a jugar con los niños en la guardería de la corte por algunas horas y por lo general Alex y AJ venían conmigo, ese día Adrian tomo a Alex con él pues tendrían un día de chicos. Poco antes de la hora del almuerzo sentí las náuseas y eran insoportables un gran número de Strigois se acercaba, sería imposible detenerlos. Rápidamente me comunique con Hans el jefe de los guardianes y le ordene dar la alerta de evacuación, yo tome a mi hija y corrí a las oficinas de Adrian pues sabia allí les encontraría" suspire "hace ocho años el viejo y yo tuvimos uno de nuestros días padre e hija, ese día descubrimos que bajo la corte había túneles secretos muy antiguos. Al único al que le contamos fue a Ivashkov, juntos decidimos acondicionarlos por si en algún momento se presentaba una situación como esta. Así que ese día se reunió a la gente para evacuarla, todos los civiles escaparían y la mitad de los guardianes permaneceríamos para luchar, afortunadamente en ese momento Liss y Christian con Eddie como guardián estaban en Tarasov, investigando sobre un posible usuario del Espíritu y mis padres estaban en algún viaje romántico en Turquía. Yo envié a los niños con Syd y Mia para que escaparan por los túneles, hubo un problema Abe y yo somos los únicos que conocemos por completo los túneles, cada pasillo, camino, pasajes sin salidas, trampas ocultas. Era la única que podía guiarlos a través de ellos. Me negué, pero era mi deber. Adrian me obligo hacerlo, mientras él y Dimitri permanecieron con los guardianes y morois que se quedaban para luchar" frote mi rostro conteniendo mis emociones ante los recuerdos

"cuatro horas después todos y cada uno de los que entraron a los túneles estaban a salvo. Me devolví, por uno de los pasajes secretos, a mitad de camino sentí como las paredes de Adrian caían permitiéndome sentir por completo con él y lo que sentí no me gusto el dolor era desgarrador, mi compañero sufría, me desespere al sentir como la fuerza del vínculo comenzaba a disminuir lentamente, nunca he sentido tanto miedo en mi vida como lo hice en ese momento lo estaba perdiendo, Adrian se moría, perdía lentamente a mi compañero. Salí directamente a su estudio en el edificio administrativo, había dos strigoi los terminé antes de que se dieran cuenta. En los últimos tres años Adrian estuvo implementando en secreto en la corte un sistema de luz solar en todos y cada uno de los edificios menos en la iglesia, las personas creyeron que solo eran simple mejoras y reparaciones en la infraestructura, como ya había iniciado el amanecer sabía que los strigois se ocultarían en el interior. El mando para activarlo se encontraba en una pared oculta en la oficina así que lo busque y active. Inmediatamente hoy gritos venir de todas partes, los strigois morían calcinados, después de unos minutos las apagué y me dispuse a buscarlo. En mi camino encontré cuerpos incinerados, otros eran guardianes y morois caídos, muerte, destrucción y sangre por todos lados"

"El bono me llevo a la sala del trono, allí le encontré estaba tirado a los pies de su silla, su latido era lento y su respiración casi inexistente, su cuerpo tenia múltiples heridas, pero la que estaba junto a su corazón era mortal no solo por el lugar también por el veneno que pusieron cuando la hicieron, podía olerlo. Se moría" sentí una lagrima caer. Me coloque de pie caminando hacia el ventanal junto a la chimenea dándole la espalda a los demás, luchando para terminar la historia sin dejar caer mis paredes. Después de unos minutos continúe, pero mantuve mi posición observando la noche a través de la ventana.

"Me arrodillé junto a él y lo sostuve contra mi cuerpo, aún estaba consciente y me reconoció. Casi no podía hablar, pero alcanzo a decirme en donde había ocultado el cuerpo herido de Dimitri, se despidió de mí y aun cuando era el quien moría me pidió perdón por el dolor que me estaba causando y me beso por última vez. Saben trate, trate de mantenerlo con vida, inyecte mi propio veneno por todo su cuerpo, pero no funciono, escuche el ultimo latido de su corazón. Murió. Morí. Ese día morimos juntos. El vínculo se apago podía sentirlo, sabía que ya no despertaría, aun así, me aferraba a la idea de que regresaría; sostuve su cuerpo por siete días y siete noches, no lo hizo, jamás despertó. Lo que se siente perder a tu compañero, a tu pareja vinculada, te mata, yo me perdí, me perdí en el dolor y la oscuridad al ver que ya no volvería. Tome su cuerpo y se lo entregue a mi padre, entonces huí, huí al bosque en las montañas y me entregue a mi bestia, nada me importaba lo único que quería era a mi compañero. Estuve así por treinta y dos días, el día treinta y tres el fantasma de Adrian se apareció ante mí; de alguna manera me hizo despertar, hacerme darme cuenta que nuestros hijos me necesitaban, nuestra familia, nuestro pueblo y me ayudo a levantar paredes mentales encerrado el dolor que me causaba su muerte. Tardamos once días en poder levantarlas, desde entonces cada día de mi vida lucho para mantenerlas, tengo paredes que rodean todos estos sentimientos para poder tratar de vivir lo mejor posible, pero aun así el dolor permanece y el vacío jamás se llena"

"Volví a la corte cuarenta y cuatro días después de mi salida, grande fue mi sorpresa al enterarme de que aún le estaban velando. Ha sido el funeral más grande en nuestra historia, duro setenta y un días y vinieron morois, dhampirs e inclusive alquimistas de todos los lugares del mundo a presentar su respeto, condolencias y gratitud." No podía continuar con esto sentía las lágrimas desbordarse de mis ojos silenciosamente, no necesito esto en este momento. _"Continua tu"_ murmure en la cabeza de Christian. Unos minutos después el prosiguió con el relato.

"Cuando nos enteramos del ataque ya era medio día en la corte, lo supimos porque Abe se comunicó con nosotros para saber cómo estábamos y para pedirnos volver de inmediato, él y mi madre acababan de llegar, pues tomaron un avión apenas se enteraron" suspiro "Cuando llegamos acababa de anochecer, Hans fue por nosotros a la pista de la corte y nos informó que a Liss se le requería en la enfermería, pero que primero debíamos dirigirnos a la sala del trono. Lo hicimos. Abe y el padre de Adrian trataban de razonar con Rose, pues se negaba a soltar el cuerpo de Adrian y a todo el que se acercara lo consideraba una amenaza y los atacaba ya fuera con oscuridad o haciéndolos volar con su mente al otro lado de la habitación, ningún intento sirvió, ella misma entrego el cuerpo siete días después cuando entendió que no despertaría y huyo. El ataque fue terrible ya que no solo fue en la corte, fue algo sincronizado, al mismo tiempo por todo el mundo fueron atacadas escuelas y comunidades morois. Se perdieron cientos de vidas. Tan solo en la corte se perdieron noventa y siete, gracias a que pudo ser evacuada rápidamente y a que Rose activo las luces solares, pues al ser tan grande el número de Strigoi habían decidido guardar a algunos prisioneros para comer después, de estos, cincuenta y tres personas sobrevivieron."

"El caos fue grande, nuestra sociedad se estaba desmoronando, la gente tenía miedo y habían perdido la esperanza." -Continuo Liss- "El consejo se reunió y tomo las decisiones importantes, pero aun así se necesita un líder. Un rey que guiara el pueblo. De esa forma, tres días después del entierro de Adrian se realizó un cabildo para la postulación de los candidatos a la corona. Entre los miembros de las familias reales escogieron a cuatro de los candidatos, el último, el quinto era el candidato del consejo. Con anterioridad los miembros del consejo nos reunimos y entre todos elegimos a quien sería la mejor opción en tiempos de guerra y teníamos fe en que podría cumplir satisfactoriamente todas las pruebas. Nominamos a Rose. Muchos morois antiguos se opusieron pues su nueva reina sería un dhampir-

"Pero era ya era la reina"- intervino Elena confundida

"Yo era reina porque mi esposo era el rey. Era el quien ocupaba la silla del consejo" respondí desde mi lugar

"Tuvimos que recordarles que, aunque su nacimiento era dhampir, ella es miembro del linaje Mazur por tanto una princesa, un miembro de la realeza. Rose estaba reacia aceptar la nominación, pues la perdida de Adrian era muy reciente y solo quería estar con sus hijos, pero sabía que no tendría paz hasta que la guerra terminara y acepto" conto Chris con orgullo- "Sucedieron las pruebas y quince días después de las nominaciones fue coronada como reina"

"Entonces estamos ante una reina" murmuro Caroline

"Soy Rose, la misma chica rebelde que huyo de la escuela" respondí limpiando mi rostro y sentándome en el mueble que habían ocupado Lissa y Pyro.

"Por supuesto que no" dijo Lissa con reproche, yo le di una mirada indignada "Ahora estas mucho mejor" termino ella con na sonrisa

"Es por eso que cuando le ordenaste a Christian, parar su enfrentamiento con Tyler lo hizo" sentencio Damon a lo cual negué

"En realidad no. Lo hizo porque sigo siendo la líder en nuestro grupo de elite y yo vengo a ser algo así como su General o Capitán General" pyro bufo colocando los ojos

"Después, de que se convirtió en reina coloco el orden en la corte de nuevo" – prosiguió mi amiga- "Y creo un sistema de acompañamiento para proteger a todos mientras podemos parar a los strigoi, ya que tenemos información de que tienen un líder y todo esto está siendo dirigido por alguien. Como les habíamos dicho hay morois y dhampirs por todo el mundo en casas de seguridad que relativamente nadie conoce. No estamos en una de ellas, pues nuestras cabezas tienen un precio y permanecer mucho tiempo en un lugar sería peligroso para nosotros, hemos estado viajando por América del norte y del sur desde entonces sin permanecer más de quince días en ningún lugar y eventualmente regresamos a la corte cada dos meses o más, pero creo que ahora que estamos acá eso cambiara"

"La única condición que me puso el consejo fue que puedo seguir dirigiendo la elite, pero sin involucrarme en ninguna de las batallas. De esa forma yo me mantendría con vida, según ellos." resople

"Una mierda completa" estuvo de acuerdo el chico moroi

"¿preguntas o podemos irnos a dormir?"

"¿Puedes usar la telequinesis y la telepatía realmente? Cuestiono Alaric. Todos me miraron intensamente esperando algún truco de mi parte

 _"_ _Te lo diré solo si prometes guardar el secreto"_ susurre en su mente a modo de respuesta. El hombre me guiño discretamente

"¿Alguna otra cosa?" interrogue demostrando que no haría nada respecto al interrogante

"Haz un poco de magia" pidió apenada Bonnie

Vamos a ver… ¿qué puedo hacer? algo pequeño, pero, no insignificante. " _Accio éla"_ susurré- mientras en mi mente visualizaba la maseta con la planta marchita que vi en la cocina, rápidamente esta se materializo en mi mano.

"Es la planta de la cocina"- señalo Stefan

"Así es, yo solo la llame"

"¿Puedes hacerla crecer de nuevo?" pregunto la bruja

"Puedo" – le sonreí cómplice- "Pero me gusta más cuando otros lo hacen" me levanté arrodillándome frente a Liss, ella entendiendo mi pedido. Estiro su mano acariciando la planta, a través del vínculo pude sentir el amor, el oro y todas esas cosas armoniosas y cálidas que produce el espíritu mientras ella utiliza su magia, esta rápidamente volvió a florecer.

"Wow" –susurro la bruja- "yo puedo darles vida, pero no hacerlas crecer tanto"

"¿Algo más?"

"Enséñanos tus tatuajes" se aventuró Jeremy tímidamente.

Rápidamente me di la vuelta quedando de espaldas a todos sujete mi cabello en un bollo en mi cabeza y me quite la camisa quedándome en mi brasier deportivo. Oí algunos jadeos ante a cantidad de mis tatuajes. Sentí como alguien delineaba delicadamente algunos de ellos, sabía que era Elena por su olor. "Son demasiados" murmuro con maravilla- "¿Qué significan los más pequeños?" pregunto refiriendo a las pequeñas molnija parecidas a asteriscos.

"Cuando volví de Rusia, la reina Tatiana sabia la cantidad exacta de mis bajas strigoi, dijo algo sobre ser prometedor y ordeno que esa fuera la marca molnija que se me aplicara. Es un tatuaje que se uso en la antigüedad, pues era otorgado a los cazadores, al ser más pequeños que las marcas molnija normales dejan más espacio para seguir tatuando" instruí con voz plana- "por otro lado la zvezda siempre ha sido las misma"

"Eres una guerrera" sentencio Damon colocándose de pie junto a Elena, pero sin tocarme. Sus palabras hicieron calentar mi pecho de una manera desconocida.

"Lo soy" afirme

"Creo que es hora de llamar la noche por hoy" murmuro Alaric ayudando a la mujer embarazada colocarse de pie, mientras yo ponía mi camisa aun dándoles la espalda. Después de unas despedidas cada quien se retiró a su habitación a descansar, claro no sin antes que les recordara a los chicos que después del desayuno iremos a cazar.

.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy, los de The Vampire Diaries y los de Twilight no me pertenecen. Son de las maravillosas Richelle Mead, L. J. Smith, Stephenie Meyer respectivamente.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes

.

.

.

Capitulo Diez

.

.

.

.

El cuerpo junto al mío se acercó más acortando el espacio que nos esperaba podía sentir la fuerza de su mirada y su respiración golpeaba mi rostro, lentamente comenzó a deslizar sus dedos delineando las formas de mi cara. Detuvo su mano sobre mi mejilla tamborileando con sus dedos suavemente, quise ignorar su acción, pero me fue imposible pues continuo de manera insistente con el movimiento.

"Despierta" susurro "Anda despierta" rogo infantil. Podía oír el puchero en su voz.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos encontrándome con los esmeraldas de AJ que me observaba aun adormilada. Tome su pequeña mano entre la mía, la acerque a mis labios para besarla. "¿Qué sucede cariño?" interrogue trayendo aún más su cuerpo contra el mío.

"Tengo hambre" sentencio como si fuera lo más obvio y doloroso en todo el mundo. Definitivamente, sí que es mi hija.

"Espera hasta que Pyro despierte" moleste, cerrando los ojos fingiendo que volvería a dormir.

"Por favor, mamita" rogo rozando nuestras narices juntas dándome un beso esquimal. "Te ayudare, lo prometo". Puff la vida apesta ¿cómo decirle que no a alguien tan tierno y vilmente chantajista como ella? Rápidamente me levanté de la cama y nos puse las pantuflas. "mami" llamo cuando me di la vuelta para salir de la habitación. Me voltee, para encontrarme con la perezosa aun sentada en la cama extendiendo sus brazos pidiéndome que la cargara. Dios, si era mi hija. Me acerque de nuevo tapando con la cobija que estaba en el piso a los dos pequeños hombrecitos que aun dormían apilados uno junto al otro. Tome a mi hija en mis brazos quien automáticamente se acurruco en mí, envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello y descanso su cabeza en mi hombro. _La que prometió ayudarme_ –me burle en mi mente- _¡Si claro!_

Cuando llegamos a la cocina lo primero que vi fue el reloj, faltan diez minutos para las seis. Bufe. No tenía ni cuatro horas desde que me fui a la cama. Busque por los cajones, gavetas y en la nevera los diferentes utensilios e ingredientes que necesitaría -de camino acá abajo había decidido preparar el desayuno para todos- comencé batiendo la mezcla para los panqueques, pues sería lo que más se demoraría con tanta gente tendría que hacer muchos y coloque la cafetera. "Debes sentarte aquí, voy a utilizar la estufa y podría lastimarte" murmure a la pequeña que se había negado a dejar mis brazos, desde que la cargue, colocándola sobre el gran desayunador de granito a mitad de la cocina. Debo decir que jamás había visto un desayunador tan grande, quizás lo es por lo que anteriormente esta había sido una casa de huéspedes o simplemente no querían poner una mesa en la cocina. La muy floja se estiro sobre la encimera, usando sus manos como almohada, se recostó a verme cocinar.

Había estado tan distraída y concentrada en mi trabajo que no note que alguien se dirigía a la cocina, ni quien era hasta que estuvo de pie en la puerta "Hey" salude con una sonrisa, dándole la vuelta al panqueque frente a mí.

"Huele delicioso" se acercó besando mi mejilla "Debo admitir que fue el aroma lo que me despertó". El chico camino hacia el desayunador en donde aún estaba acostada la pequeña "Hola, AJ" saludo el repitiendo el gesto que tuvo conmigo. Ella rápidamente estiro sus brazos hacia él pidiéndole silenciosamente que la cargara.

"Hola, Ty" saludo la enana descansando su cabeza en el pecho del hombre lobo

"Lo siento por eso, su letargo de pereza post-sueño suele durar un poco, aunque no suele ser desagradable si se la pasa apoyándose sobre todo para tratar de 'acostumbrarse' a la idea de que ya salió de la cama" conté burlona

AJ me dio una mirada de muerte

"No hay problema" respondió tomando asiento frente a la encimera de granito. Estuve paseándome por la cocina a una velocidad vampiro, tratando de terminar el desayuno lo más rápido posible. Cuando la cafetera anuncio que había terminado tomé una taza y la puse frente al licántropo. "Gracias" murmuro. Asentí en reconocimiento sirviendo un par de platos con unos cuantos panqueques bañados en miel y mantequilla "¿No esperaremos a los demás?" inquirió con una sonrisa, antes de que el terminara de hablar AJ ya se encontraba picando en su plato

"¿Crees que me levanté antes de las seis de la mañana a cocinar por el placer de hacerlo?" negué señalando a la niña que tenía los cachetes inflados de tanta comida en su boca "Su estómago me obligo, ahora, come he estado escuchando tu estomago quejarse desde que llegaste" en menos de cinco minutos ambos habían dejado sus platos vacíos.

"Creo que he llegado un poco tarde" dijo Jer en medio de un bostezo uniéndose a nosotros en la cocina

"Solo un poco" se burló Tyler "¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?"

Un suave sonrojo cubrió el rostro del chico "Bueno, yo no quería darles ninguna excusa para dejarme" contesto el refiriéndose a la cacería. Su entusiasmo por ir a ver algo que podría para ser horrible a los ojos de cualquier humano sin conocimiento de a lo que se enfrentaría me causa gracia.

"Entonces lo mejor será que estemos listos pronto" busque entre los cajones un cucharon y una tapa de metal, entregándoselos a AJ la puse de pie en el suelo y me acerque a ella de manera cómplice. "Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer" susurre con malicia, automáticamente salió corriendo rumbo a las habitaciones "No corras en las escaleras" grite

"Damon estará furioso" sonrió el chico mayor

"Sí que eres mala" acompaño Jeremy. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuve frente a él besando su mejilla

"Por cierto, buenos días a ti también" me miro sorprendido "tú fuiste quien llego, así que la próxima vez que tenga que ir por mi beso te pateare el culo" amanece recibiendo un tímido asentimiento. Me senté entre ambos chicos "Quiero proponerles algo a todos, pero en especial a ustedes dos"

"Rose, eres hermosa, pero Jer es como un hermano para mí, así que no estoy dispuesto a ir en un trio con ustedes dos" molesto Ty antes de que les explicara. Ganándose así un golpe en la cabeza de parte mía "¡Auch! Mujer que solo era una broma"

"si quisiera un trio se lo propondría a Ric y a Damon" me burle "ya sabes los años de experiencia"

"Ugh, chicos" se quejó Jer un tanto divertido y otro asqueado junto a nosotros

"Quiero que entrenen conmigo" solté "Les enseñare lo que se"

"¿De verdad?, pero solo soy un humano"

"Según todo lo que oí ayer, eres un hombre muy valiente y decidido a proteger a los que amas" corregí "Además, tienes una maldición que podría activarse sin que te lo propongas" ambos suspiraron por mis palabras "Lo único que quiero es que ya sea como humanos o hombre lobo, sepan defenderse, aprovechar sus habilidades naturales y maximizarlas. También quiero que trabajemos en el control de la licantropía en sus instintos, a controlar la bestia, pero también a ser uno con ella"

Guardaron silencio por un par de minutos. "¿Por qué harías algo así por nosotros?" cuestiono Tyler con sospecha ante mis intenciones. Tome una mano de cada uno y los jale más cerca de mí, sosteniendo nuestras manos juntas sobre mi regazo

"Aunque muchos no lo crean todos nos parecemos entre sí, metamorfos, licántropos, morois, dhampirs, fríos, vampiros como Stefan y Damon, brujas y humanos, sin mencionar la otra gran variedad de seres 'sobrenaturales' que hay allí a fuera. De alguna manera cada uno de nosotros siempre está luchando en contra de lo que somos, todas las personas en esta casa lo hacen, yo lo hago, ustedes lo hacen y veo que sufren a diario bajo la incertidumbre de cometer algún error. Solo quiero ayudar. Ayudarlos, no solo a mejorar sus habilidades, sino, también a aceptar quienes son. Lo que somos y cuan geniales nos hace eso" inesperada ambos chicos me rodearon en un abrazo, aplastándome entre ellos

"Gracias" susurro Ty. Nos quedamos así por un rato, hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta. Inmediatamente nos separamos y nos fijamos en la entrada a la cocina. Allí estaban Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Alaric, Caroline y Matt, todos tenían diferentes miradas en sus rostros desde confusión hasta curiosidad y molestia.

"¿Interrumpimos?" Cuestiono Elena curiosa

"Solo un poco" le sonreí "Pero sigan, siéntese y les sirvo el desayuno" ellos aceptaron

"¿Y esto a que se debía?" inquirió la bruja señalándonos a nosotros tres, pretendiendo ser amable, pero podía notar la molestia en la chica. Al parecer esta celosa.

"Ya sabes lo de siempre" ella levanto una ceja ante mi respuesta "Charlas en la cocina, confesiones siniestras, Un trio, cosas de ese estilo" murmure con malicia

"Rose" chillo Jeremy ayudándome a servirle café a los recién llegados. Tyler y yo estallamos en carcajadas, después de un rato nos tranquilizamos. "No fuiste tú la que dijo que preferiría a -…" Antes de que terminara de hablar estuve frente al chico tapándole la boca. Le di una mira de –si sigues con esto terminaras muy mal- a lo que él respondió con un rápido asentimiento

"¿Para mí no hay café?" se quejó la rubia sacándonos de nuestro intercambio

"Nop" le dijo Tyler con burla. Según tenía entendido la chica destruiría a cualquiera que se interpusiera entre ella y su café. Y era cierto, lo comprobé al ver su mirada de furia ante las palabras del chico estaba a punto de arrojarse sobre él. De pronto, Alyssa, mi hija irrumpió en la cocina corriendo como si fuese perseguida por una manada de leones, desviando la atención de todos. Ella observo nuestros rostros, buscando entre nosotros hasta que vio a Stefan

"Tío Stefan" grito corriendo hacia él, se encaramo rápidamente en su regazo escondiéndose en su pecho.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó el hombre confundido acariciando los cabellos de la pequeña

"Damon quiere hacerme sufrir" esa declaración me desconcertó "Hice lo que me dijiste y está muy furioso" cuando la pequeña termino la frase el mayor de los Salvatore entro a la habitación cargando en cada brazo a uno de los niños

"MAMÁ" Grito mi hijo en cuanto me vio en la cocina. Damon se acercó a mí con los chicos para que pudieran saludarme. "Buenos días, Rosie" murmuro el pequeño Ivashkov besando mi frente

"Buenos días, Rose" saludo el pequeño Weasley picoteando mi mejilla "No estabas cuando despertamos"

"Buenos días niños" correspondí con besos en sus frentes. "No estaba porque Alyssa, tenía hambre y me obligo a preparar el desayuno"

"¿Alyssa?" cuestiono confundido el vampiro

"Alyssa, mi hija, AJ, la pequeña moroi que se esconde de ti sobre el regazo de tu hermano" aclare levanto una de mis cejas hacia él "no me digas que pensaste que podría llamar AJ a mi hija" reproche ayudándole a sentar a los niños en los bancos altos frente al desayunador

"No sería nada raro viniendo de ti" intervino Chris picoteando mi mejilla como saludo seguido por Liss quien imito su acción "Vamos, nombraste a Jude después de una canción"

"A Alex en honor a una tortuga ninja" apoyo mi amiga "y a AJ, por uno de los x-men" me cruce de brazos fingiendo molestia por sus acusaciones

"En realidad no lo hiciste" sentencio Damon divertido "Díganme que esto es cierto"

"Mis hijos tienen nombres grandiosos" rebatí obstinada "Además, Jude es una gran canción"

"En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero ¿las tortugas ninja?" cuestiono Alaric

"Fueron buenas" intervino Damon sentándose en la cabecera del desayunador "Mis favoritos eran Leonardo y Michelangelo" los demás –quienes viven en esta casa- se veían sorprendidos por su espontanea declaración.

"Y pensar que perdí mi tiempo con todas y cada una de las listas de nombres que hice para ella" se quejó la princesa

"¿Cómo se llaman?" pregunto Elena curiosa

"Leonardo Alexander Ibrahim y Jubilee Alyssa Jalena Ivashkov Mazur"

"Esos son nombres... muy largos" murmuró Bonnie

Me encogí de hombros con simpleza "son geniales"

"Así que Leo eh" molesto Ty a mi hijo del otro lado de la mesa. El pequeño inmediatamente se puso serio y le miro con disgusto

"Alex o Alexander, como quieras, pero no Leo ni Leonardo" sentencio este molesto cruzándose de brazos

"Vamos, amigo sabes que te encanta" intento persuadirlo Pyro ganándose una mirada de muerte

"No me gusta"

"Cariño" intente "Déjalo ¿sí?, nadie te llamará así" murmure con suavidad "Solo no olvides que ese siempre será tu nombre". Inmediatamente seguí sirviéndoles a todo el mundo el desayuno. Después de que la mayoría estaba comiendo, serví dos tasas de chocolate caliente les puse crema batida, malvaviscos glaseados y una cereza en la punta. Tomé ambas tasas y me senté en la cabecera de la mesa junto Damon, extendí una de las tasas a Caroline que estaba en la esquina junto a mí. "No puedes tomar demasiada cafeína, demasiado café al día puede llegar a ser malo para los bebes" le sonreí al notar como estuvo a punto de discutir, pero se contuvo al observar la tasa frente a ella, al parecer se le antojo. "Puedo prepararte todas las que quieras, solo no me despiertes en medio de la noche" moleste

Stefan se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de todos "¿Rose, no abra desayuno para mí?" Interrogo un poco apenado, siendo ambos los únicos sin un plato frente a nosotros

Le miré con el ceño fruncido "¿No te Lo dije?"

"¿Decirme que?"

"No puedes desayunar. Ni tu ni yo, te di el café, pero no podrás obtener nada más"

"¿Por qué? Todo huele muy bien. No es justo" se quejó un poco infantil, lo cual me pareció extraño pues desde que hemos llegado a demostrado ser un hombre serio y sensato. Lo mire levantando una de mis cejas.

"Es por la cacería" respondí con obviedad "Yo tampoco tomare el desayuno, así que no te quejes y ve a prepararte"

"¿le harás caso?" Cuestiono el Salvatore mayor con burla a su hermano que salía de la cocina "¿Qué te asegura que no tomara una ración mientras no estás?" el más joven me miro con duda

"Hey" codee al hombre junto a mi "No me he ido a cambiar porque tengo que vigilar que estos tres desayunen" me defendí señalando a los niños que comían como si no hubiera mañana. "¿Crees que me agrada ver a gente comer, mientras yo me muero del hambre? Pues no, amigo"

"Bueno, nos vemos en un rato" murmuro Stef retirándose

"¿Está todo bien Rose?" pregunto Liss del otro lado de la mesa. Había sentido su inquietud desde que me senté, pero me pareció que todo estaba en orden así que no le había prestado atención

"Si ¿porque?"

"Tu chocolate tiene una cereza" murmuro Christian. De inmediato centre mi mirada en la tasa de chocolate aun intacta frente a mí. Ellos tenían razón, mi chocolate tiene una cereza. Estuve concentrada en que quedaran bien preparadas para que fuera del agrado de Caroline que realmente no detalle que había puesto cerezas sobre nuestros chocolates.

"¿Qué hay de malo en una cereza?" cuestiono Caroline junto a mi

"Me gustan las cerezas en el chocolate, porque me recuerdan la nariz de Rodolfo" conteste aun un poco desconcertada

"Rodolfo ¿Como el reno Rodolfo?" pregunto Damon divertido. No respondí, en su lugar llevé la tasa a mis labios

"Sip" le dijo Liss "Rose extrañamente relaciona a Rodolfo con la felicidad"

"Solo bebe el chocolate así cuando algo la preocupa mucho-

"o Cuando esta triste" intervino AJ "¿Estás triste mami?" cuestiono la pequeña preocupada.

¿Que si estaba triste? Vamos con todo lo que he perdido vivo en un luto permanente. Bueno, no es como si pudiera responderle eso a mi hija de casi cinco años, pero aun así no era esa la razón de Rodolfo en mi tasa. ¿Qué si estaba preocupada? Vivimos en guerra, mi cabeza y la de mi familia tiene precio, por supuesto que vivo preocupada, pero pensándolo mejor hoy no era ninguna de esas razones el motivo de mi malestar. Fue el sueño. Ese sueño tan extraño y a la vez conocido me dejo bastante inquieta, a decir verdad. Sentí el codo de Damon enterrarse en mis costillas, recordándome que los niños esperaban una respuesta

"No estoy triste, cariño" le sonreí tranquilizadoramente a los tres pequeños que me observaban preocupados- "Solo fue un sueño"

"¿Uno malo?" cuestiono Ben

Negué "No, solo un sueño extraño, pero un sueño al fin y al cabo" por un momento vi a Alex basilar, como si quisiera decirme algo, pero no lo hizo. Volvió a concentrarse en su plato como los demás. Levante mi mirada encontrándome con los rostros aun expectantes de Lissa y Christian. "Fue solo un sueño, después lo hablaremos" termine haciendo referencia a la presencia de los niños en la mesa

Una hora después, estábamos en la puerta trasera de la casa despidiéndonos

"Tengan" me agache frente a los niños dándoles un walkie-talkie "Yo tendré el otro, si pasa algo muy, muy, pero muy urgente me llaman y me lo dicen" ellos asintieron

"No sé cómo se usa" susurro apenado el pelirrojo

"No importa, cariño, Alex te enseñara" bese a cada uno de los pequeños "Volveremos en la tarde, compórtense bien. Sus tíos y Damon los cuidaran" termine caminando hacia mis tres acompañantes de caza y a Damon que me esperaban

"Jamás me imagine que este fuera el favor del que hablaste anoche" murmuro Damon cuando me uní a ellos

"Christian y Lissa no conocen bien la zona, sin mencionar, que en una emergencia él no podría protegerlos a todos, pero ambos de ustedes podrían" respondí sabiendo que solo los cuatro chicos junto a mí me escuchaban "Además, confió en ti para mantener a mi familia a salvo" con eso mis tres acompañantes comenzamos a internarnos entre los arboles dejándole de allí de pie. Caminamos unos veinte minutos a paso humano, hasta estar seguros de no ser vistos por ningún curioso

"¿Eres tan rápido como un vampiro?" Cuestione a Tyler

"Solo si estoy en un lobo"

"Yo llevare a Jeremy" me dirigí a Stefan que asintió de acuerdo "¿Qué prefieres Paseo de lengüeta o que te lleve estilo novia?" le pregunte burlona al pequeño Gilbert

"¿En serio?" interrogo incrédulo.

Asentí seria. "A donde iremos está lejos, jamás llegaremos a su paso. Pero si quieren pueden devolverse ahora e iremos solo nosotros dos" les dije al ver la resistencia en ambos chicos a ser cargados. "Nada les pasara. Yo les recomiendo el paseo de lengüeta, así pueden ver todo a su alrededor"

Luego de unos segundos los chicos se decidieron montándose en nuestras espaldas. Debo admitir que era algo un poco gracioso de ver, pues Jer es más alto y su cuerpo es más grande que el mío. Comenzamos a correr internándoos en el bosque. Después, de unos minutos de carrera me detuve en seco, haciendo que Stefan, que venía tras nosotros casi nos chocara por lo abrupto de mi parada.

"Escuchan eso" murmure

"¿Escuchar qué?" preguntó el chico en mi espalda

"Los gritos" le dije "son muchos. ¿Los escuchas?" cuestione a Stef

Él se concentró, ampliando sus sentidos, buscando la fuente de los gritos "No oigo nada" murmuro serio

"Necesitan ayuda, tenemos que ir" dije sintiendo la necesidad de ir al llamado de auxilio, era tan desesperante "Síganme" ordene iniciando la marcha hacia la fuente de los lamentos.

Corrí entre los arboles por algunos minutos hasta que llegué a una casa muy vieja, era blanca, había signos de un incendio, pero no había ni una sola persona. Un fuerte dolor atravesó mi cráneo haciéndome caer de rodillas, olvidando al chico que llevaba en mi espalda. Me lleve las manos a la cabeza pues pensaba que en cualquier momento podría explotar. Sentí como si mi mente estuviera siendo golpeada, como si de un saco de arena se tratase y hubiera cientos de manos golpeándole, mis barreras. Estaban tratando de destruir mis paredes mentales. "Ahhh" me queje "Tengo que salir de Aquí" susurre ahogadamente

"¿Qué sucede Rose?" cuestionaron los chicos rodeándome

"Tengo que salir de aquí, están destruyendo mis paredes mentales" murmure lo más rápido que pude, mientras veía algunas sombras comenzar a aparecer y desaparecer frente a mí. Tengo que salir de aquí. Respire profundamente reuniendo mis fuerzas mentales y físicas para la retirada. Tome a Jeremy y lo tire sobre mi hombro como si de un costal de papas se tratase y comencé a correr de nuevo internándome en el bosque, corrí alejándome de aquel lugar, adentrándome más y más en las montañas. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos, cuando el dolor se detuvo, cuando las voces y gritos cesaron me detuve volviendo a respirar dejé el cuerpo del chico en el suelo.

"¿Qué Fue todo eso? ¿Estás Bien?" interrogo Ty saltando de la espalda del vampiro

"¿Qué era ese lugar?" pedí masajeando mi sien

"Recuerdas la casa donde murieron todas esas brujas" asentí "Bueno, eso era ese lugar" informo Stefan

"los gritos… eran ellas llamándote ¿no es así?" inquirió Gilbert sentándose junto a mí en la raíz de un árbol. Asentí. "¿Por qué?"  
"No lo sé, pero está claro que algo querían" les dije "Trataron de bajar mis barreras mentales para que les viera" me queje

"¿tan malo fue?" cuestiono el vampiro

"Como si de un tornado dentro de mi cabeza se tratase. Hace mucho no me alimento y hubiera podido salir todo mal, mi cuerpo no tiene la suficiente fuerza para luchar contra mi mente y mi mente no tiene la fuerza necesaria para mantener mis instintos y oscuridad bajo control."

"Si lo hubieran logrado…" se detuvo Tyler dándose cuenta de lo que probablemente hubiera sucedido

Asentí hacia el "Como dije hubiera podido salir todo mal"

Esperamos unos minutos en silencio para iniciar la marcha de nuevo. No podía creer la suerte que traigo, no tenía ni tres días en Mystic Falls y ya había tenido que matar a Mikaelson, contarle mi vida a personas que apenas conozco y acabo de sufrir un ataque de los fantasmas de cien brujas muertas. Bueno, al menos esto me confirma que mi vida nunca se vuelve aburrida. Después, de correr por poco más de dos horas nos detuvimos en medio de un claro en las montañas.

"Bien descarguen sus cosas aquí" señale los morrales que traían "¿Qué? No es como si fueran a robarnos y si alguien trata de hacerlo no es como si no nos fuéramos a dar cuenta. Además, de que no hay humanos en kilómetros" los chicos me obedecieron. Me tiré en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas "Siéntese" cuando lo hicieron comencé con la instrucción "Confíen en mi" ellos asintieron "Cierren los ojos, respiren lentamente- los observé viendo sus acciones- ahora escuchen, sienta todo a su alrededor, pero no se obliguen a hacerlo, relájense dejen que todo venga a ustedes. ¿Qué pueden sentir?"

"Oigo el bosque, el aire soplando, las aves" murmuro Tyler sin abrir los ojos, Jeremy asintió de acuerdo

"¿Y tú chico vampiro?"

"oigo el viento soplar, el aleto de los pájaros, animales correr en el bosque y un arroyo en la distancia"

"Concéntrense en los animales, permítanles a sus sentidos ir un poco más allá."

"Los oigo, oigo correr a los animales en el bosque" dijo Tyler después de unos minutos "hay de todos los tamaños, lo se por la fuerza en sus pisadas"

"Recuerden sigan sus instintos"

"Sus corazones, oigo los corazones latir. La sangre corriendo en sus cuerpos llama para mi" conto Stefan colocándose de pie, dejándose guiar por sus instintos como le dije

"Espera" lo detuve con una mano en su hombro "No olvides que no estás solo" señalé. El chico lucho un poco por no dejarse llevar por su sed de sangre. "Guíanos". Anduvimos a paso humano por unos diez minutos, pasamos algunos pequeños animales del bosque, pero estos no eran de nuestro interés así que no les molestamos. Cuando estuvimos cerca de un oso que comía bayas en unos arbustos, tomamos a los chicos y saltamos con ellos lo suficientemente alto posándonos en las ramas de los árboles. "¿Quieres que te muestre como lo hago?" interrogue en un susurro al vampiro, el respondió con un asentimiento. "Antes, presta más atención a los alrededores y dime que hay"

"Es otro oso, solo que más joven" murmuro un minuto después. Asentí con conocimiento "Es su cría"

"Si, si lo tomamos la cría morirá pronto, aun no puede valerse por sí mismo". Él estuvo de acuerdo en buscar en otro lugar. Nos fimos de allí antes de que la mamá oso nos advirtiera. "Cosas como esa son de las que tienes que estar al pendiente ya sabes para no llegar a llevar a las especies a peligro de extinción. También estar altamente informado de los animales que lo están- el aire fresco de las montañas choco contra mi trayendo consigo el olor de mi presa. Instruí a Stefan para que tomara a Ty y yo al otro chico, así en menos de dos minutos estábamos sentados en la copa de un árbol observando a un puma que acechaba a un ciervo de cola blanca.

Salte desde la sima del roble de casi treinta metros cayendo suavemente sobre el césped sin ruido alguno. Inmediatamente comencé a acechar a mi presa permitiendo que mi propia bestia disfrutara de la cacería, pero sin entregarle el control. Todo sucedió en menos de dos minutos el puma hizo su movimiento contra el ciervo y yo hice el mío. Me impulse con mis talones atravesando el espacio como si de una bala se tratase antes de que el felino lograra su objetivo lo intersecte golpeándolo le envié a volar entre los árboles, rápidamente se puso en posición de ataque rugiéndome en desafío por mi intromisión en su caza, mi propio rugido no se hizo esperar lanzándonos así uno contra el otro, rodee su cuerpo con mis brazos atrayéndolo hacia mí. Él, porque era un macho imito mi acción tratando de lastimarme con las garras de sus patas, no conto con que mi fuerza era mayor y en un parpadear lo sostuve con el peso de mi cuerpo contra suelo mientras bebía de él.

Bebí un puma, un oso y dos ciervos, por otro lado, Stef bebió de un ciervo y un lince rojo. Ya era poco más del medio día y nos encontrábamos comiendo la carne de uno de los ciervos que cazamos como el almuerzo, por supuesto, habíamos traído cuchillos y todo lo necesario para prepararla.

"No fue nada malo" comento Tyler llevándose otro trozo de carne a la boca "Pensé que habría más sangre y seria aterrador, pero no lo fue"

"Fue genial, viste lo furioso que estaba ese oso" dijo Jer divertido "Jamás vi a nadie ganar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con un oso"

"Eso es porque jamás viste a un oso luchar" se burló el licántropo con la boca llena

"Por dios chico, haz comido más que el demonio de Tasmania en toda una semana" moleste "Cierra la boca que no me apetece ver la carne a medio tragar" termine causando las risas de los chicos. Después de comer recogimos todo y descansamos un rato junto a un rio y nos dispusimos para volver a casa. A casa. Desde que Adrian murió siento que no tengo ninguna, suenan tan extrañas esas palabras de nuevo en mi boca ¿Será que podremos hacer de este lugar nuestra nueva casa? ¿Estaremos el tiempo suficiente para que así sea? Nos detuvimos unos minutos antes del terreno Salvatore para bajar a los chicos y volver todos a un paso humano. Cuando llegamos a la casa nos separamos en la puerta de entrada pues Stefan tomaría un baño y los chicos se marcharon a la casa de Tyler en el auto de este.

Dejándome guiar por mis sentidos seguí el ruido del televisor y el aroma de mis hijos hasta que estuve en una de las salas de la casa. La vista ante mis ojos se me antojo familiar, era como volver atrás y ver a Adrian con alguno de los chicos de la pandilla y a los niños viendo la televisión. Alex y Ben se encontraban dormidos, tirados sobre enormes cojines frente a la pantalla, mientras, AJ dormía reposando su cabeza en la rodilla izquierda de Damon, que acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos, y sus pies los mantenía sobre el regazo de Alaric. Ambos hombres se encontraban concentrados en la película que corría en el televisor sin percatarse de mi presencia.

"¿Por qué quieren volver con alguien que ya no tendrá nada más que ofrecerles?" cuestiono el vampiro sin quitar los ojos del televisor

"No lo sé" respondió Ric de la misma manera "Quizás lo digan más adelante en la película". Sonreí por su intercambio

"Es su amigo y le aman" murmure revelando mi presencia "Solo quieren acompañarlo"

"Rose, por dios casi me sacas el corazón" se quejó el profesor llevándose una mano el pecho, suspiro aliviado "¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba ahí?" interrogo al hombre junto a él

"Porque no la había visto" bufo el otro

Me acerque a ellos arrodillándome frente a mi hija. Acaricie su rostro con delicadeza y bese sus cabellos. "Mami" suspiro ella entre sueños. "Duerme cielo" susurre besando sus ojos cerrados. Con cuidado de no interrumpir su descanso la tome entre mis brazos y me levante con ella, depositándola en unos cojines junto a los chicos, los cubrí a todos con la manta amontonada a los pies de los niños. Por último, bese la frente de los tres y me tome un momento para contemplar la tranquilidad en sus rostros dormidos, se veían felices, mucho más felices de lo que han sido en los últimos meses, inclusive el pequeño Weasley se veía más feliz que en el momento en que nos conocimos. Me puse de pie caminando hacia los hombres que no habían quitado los ojos de mí en ningún instante "Gracias, por cuidarlos" murmuré sentándome en el espacio entre los dos

"Gracias a ti" sonrió Ric- "Me he salvado de pasar el día de tienda en tienda con cuatro mujeres que se morían por irse de compras". Les mire levanto una de mis cejas

"Como las chicas querían llevar de compras a Lissa alguien tendría que ir con ellas para la seguridad, Caroline propuso a Alaric y Elena a mí, pero yo prometí cuidar a los niños" conto Damon con un poco de superioridad "Así que me zafe fácilmente, Lissa dijo que alguien más tendría que quedarse conmigo y para la mala suerte de Christian, él es cociente y capaz de protegerla en una situación de peligro strigoi, así que fue el sacrificio"

"Jamás prometiste cuidar a los niños" murmure "Prometiste cuidar a mi familia"

"Son los únicos otros Mazur en esta casa" dijo como si fuera lo más obvio, le di una mirada de - ¿En serio? - "Solo no se lo digan a nadie, cuide a tus hijos y nosotros nos salvamos de las compras. Así que todos felices"

"¿Que comieron los niños?" pregunte dándole a entender que dejaríamos el tema atrás. Ipso facto, Alaric se puso de pie y nos dio alguna excusa barata sobre él teniendo que encontrarse con alguien en el Grill. "¿Dije algo malo?"

"Eso depende" murmuro el vampiro viéndome con precaución "¿Eres como una de esas madres que se ponen como locas después de enterarse de lo que hicieron sus hijos en su ausencia?"

"¿Qué hicieron?" rebatí con el entrecejo fruncido, esto ya no me estaba gustando "Damon" presioné

El hombre se veía como si estuviera a punto de ser obligado a caminar en la plancha "En la mañana fuimos al pueblo por unos helados, llevamos a Klaus con nosotros" sonrió ante sus últimas palabras- "Compramos las películas y volvimos a casa "Almorzamos con la pizza que sobro de anoche y comimos fritos y palomitas el resto de la tarde" soltó de un solo golpe. Con que era eso lo que le preocupaba, lo que le dieron de comer a mis hijos. Vamos no es como si comieran chatarra a diario. Me relaje de nuevo junto a él sabiendo que nada malo había sucedido

"Está bien" le dije "Se ven felices"

"¿En serio? No gritaras por el almuerzo de mierda"

"No es como si comieran así siempre, además, la pizza es grandiosa" murmure "Hace mucho no hacemos esto" señale la estancia "maratón de películas, comida chatarra, helados, palomitas"

"Lo sé" sus palabras despertaron mi curiosidad "me lo dijeron –explico al ver el interrogante en mi rostro- Desde que él murió, no haces estas cosas con ellos" termino con vacilación

Me sentí como la peor mujer del mundo, como la peor madre. A pesar de mis esfuerzos por que mis hijos fueran felices les estaba fallando. Estaba permitiendo que mi dolor los lastimara, sin intención, pero aun así lo hacía.

"Ellos entienden" continúo sacándome de mis pensamientos "Saben que estas sufriendo y que estás haciendo lo mejor que puedes. Sabes yo mismo jamás había hecho nada como esto con Ben antes" confeso "No sé cómo hacerlo, no sé cómo ser un padre. Siempre he tomado todo lo que he querido sin importar las consecuencias, del único que he cuidado ha sido de mí mismo"

"No es cierto" murmure tomando su mano entre la mía busque sus ojos. Ojos que me hacen perderme en ellos por completo. Aleje ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. "Aunque no lo aceptes, siempre has cuidado de tu hermano y aunque hubieras podido no lo has tomado todo" El me miro curioso "Elena sigue con Stefan"

"Lo sabes" sentencio con el ceño fruncido

"Me resulto difícil no darme cuenta" me encogí de hombros con simpleza "La amas" murmuré en voz plana- negándome sentir esa extraña tristeza que me produce el reconocimiento de este hecho en voz alta.

"Lo hago" admitió "pero eso no me hará mejor padre, ni mejor hermano"

"No, pero el simple hecho de que aceptes sentir amor por ella, por Benjamín o por tu hermano demuestra que al igual que los demás puedes amar, por ende, preocuparte y cuidar de otros" apreté suavemente nuestras manos unidas "No digo que ser padre es fácil, al contrario, es muy difícil. El pequeño Weasley te ama y no aceptara a otro padre en su vida de la misma forma en la que estoy segura jamás permitirías que lo alejaran de ti. Lo que digo es que tú puedes hacerlo, Damon, cada vez que te veo junto a él me convenzo más de esto" termine recostándome contra su hombro observando la película

"Tú también puedes" dijo después de uno minutos "Jamás conocí a nadie como tú. No puedo decir que entiendo tu dolor, pero se lo que es perder personas que te importan. Te veo y veo ese fuego en ti, que me dice que no eres de las que se rinde, quizás no tenga los suficientes argumentos para convencerte, aun si, quiero decir que realmente eres una buena madre y aunque él ya no este no dejaras de serlo". Con el dorso de mi mano libre limpie una lagrima traicionera que logró escapar por el efecto de sus palabras. Nunca me imaginé que Damon Salvatore pudiera decirme algo como eso, que pudiera reconfortarme de tantas maneras.

"Gracias" susurre- "siempre que necesites cualquier consejo, sobre hijos revoltosos no dudes en venir conmigo" moleste sintiendo la necesidad de terminar con el momento, la verdad es que no estoy para este tipo de escenas cursis, para abrir mi alma y corazón ante cualquiera. No en este momento, quizás en ningún momento futuro. Sentí su cuerpo sacudirse por la risa

"Ayer dijiste algo que me dejo pensativo" murmuro después de un rato

"¿Qué?"

"Dijiste que hay cuatro vampiros en esta casa-"

"Ben" susurre cortando todas las preguntas que supuse vendría, pues es claro que ante sus ojos y los de sus amigos solo hay tres. Su cuerpo se tenso automáticamente

"Es imposible" murmuro "Jamás a bebido ni una gota de sangre, además, le he visto crecer un poco en estos meses"

"Es un moroi" hice círculos tranquilizadores con mi pulgar en la palma de su mano "Alrededor de los cuatro beben por primera vez" informe "lo más probable es que su sed despierte dentro de los próximos meses"

"¿Estará bien?" fue lo único que salió de su boca

"Por supuesto" asegure sintiendo como volvía a relajarse "Hablaremos con él, se lo explicaremos todo. Es muy inteligente lo entenderá"

Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio terminando de ver la película, me encantan las películas de Disney esta es una de mis favoritas "No puedo creer que se hayan visto la saga de Toy Story sin mi" me queje cuando comenzaba a salir los créditos en la pantalla.

"No puedo creer que no las haya visto antes" respondió el vampiro con una carcajada por mi actitud. Que no crea que le dejare burlarse de mi tan fácilmente

"Falta una hora para las cinco" me reí "Ve a cambiarte, despertare a los niños y los cambiare" el chico me veía un poco confundido

"¿No me digas que olvidaste nuestra cita en el patio trasero?

.

.

.

.

.

comentar


	11. Chapter 11

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy, los de The Vampire Diaries y los de Twilight no me pertenecen. Son de las maravillosas Richelle Mead, L. J. Smith, Stephenie Meyer respectivamente.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes

.

.

.

Capitulo once

.

.

.

"Uno, dos, ahora" –Grito Alex, desde la manta en la que se encontraba sentado con los otros dos pequeños.

Menos de diez segundos después tenia a Damon, clavado en el suelo, con su cara contra el césped.

"Una vez más" – pidió el vampiro cuando me aleje y lo deje ponerse de pie. Los pequeños soltaron risas a unos metros de nosotros, encontraban de lo más divertido que round tras round me las arreglara para tirar a Damon. Debo admitir que al principio fue un poco más difícil tomarlo, pero con el paso de los minutos su cansancio y frustración crecían haciéndolo un blanco más fácil.

"¿No crees que ya han sido muchos asaltos?" pregunto Ric junto a Stefan a unos metros de los chicos. El ceño del hombre en posición de ataque frente a mí se frunció al identificar el desdén en el tono del profesor. Al parecer, Ric soluciono sus asuntos en el Grill muy rápido porque incluso antes de derribar a Damon por primera vez ya estaba de vuelta en la casa.

"Vamos hermano" intervino un poco divertido el otro vampiro "Acaban de llegar las chicas- tenia razón, podía oír el auto aproximándose a la casa y el vínculo me dice que Liss está cerca- Además, ¿qué hora es? ¿las siete? Llevan por lo menos dos horas en esto y hoy te toca la cena" apunto el menor, sin perder la diversión en su rostro.

"Continuaremos mañana" le dije

"¿Qué? No-replico- hasta que no te tome no pararemos" termino lazándose contra mí, a su velocidad vampiro. La sorpresa no me impidió reaccionar. Rápidamente lo sostuve de nuevo contra el suelo, con su cara contra el césped al igual que todas las veces anteriores.

"La frustración y el orgullo te están nublado" murmuré- "Podemos hacer esto todos los días, mientras este aquí. Pararemos por ahora" sentí su cuerpo preparándose para luchar contra mí de nuevo, inmediatamente ejercí más presión sobre él, apretando mi agarre sobre el brazo al que le estaba aplicando una llave detrás de su espalda.

"Está bien" asintió en derrota unos minutos después. Mientras me levantaba, vislumbre por el rabillo de mi ojo la cabeza rubia y sonriente de Liss salir por la puerta de la cocina que daba a la parte trasera de la mansión. Los niños inmediatamente salieron corriendo a recibir a sus tíos, Stefan, Alaric y yo los seguimos, claro con un paso más lentos.

"Hey chicos" salude a un par de metros "¿Qué tal estuvo su-

No pude terminar mi oración, en un momento estaba hablando y tan solo un segundo después estaba respondiendo su ataque.

Oí sus suaves y rápidos movimientos aproximarse, imperceptibles para el oído de un humano. Percibí su aroma embriagante cada vez más cerca instantes antes de realizar mi propio movimiento. Velozmente gire mi cuerpo como una peonza, vi la sorpresa en sus ojos no esperaba que lo descubriera. Con un ágil y rápido movimiento golpee el centro de su pecho con mi palma abierta, enviándolo unos metros hacia atrás hasta que su cuerpo choco contra un árbol.

Los gritos de sorpresa de las chicas no se hicieron esperar.

"DAMON" llamo Elena con preocupación corriendo hacia él, seguida de un divertido Stefan y de una bruja sorprendida.

"ROSE" esa fue Liss. Claro en su voz no había ni una onza de preocupación, al menos no por mí. Podía sentir la molestia a través del vínculo. Estaba furiosa por mi comportamiento y avergonzada porque pensaba que no estaba siendo amable con nuestros anfitriones

"¿Qué?" me defendí con mi tono inocente "Le dije que continuaríamos mañana"

"Es cierto" apoyo Alaric, tomando un niño en cada brazo, se dirigió a la casa

"¿Entonces él se lo busco?" Cuestiono Elena mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie al vampiro.

"Sip" confirmo Stefan dándole una mano a su hermano.

"jumm"- resoplo la chica golpeando con su palma la nuca de Damon

"Hey" se quejó él.

"Te lo mereces" dijo dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a nosotras arrastrando a su novio con ella, cuando nos alcanzó nos dio una sonrisa eliminando la molestia de su rostro - "Vamos a comer algo mientras esta la cena" dijo liderando el camino mientras conversaban con el chico sobre su día.

"¿Caroline y Pyro?" interrogue a Lissa, tomando a AJ en mis brazos la acomode en mi cadera

Ella me miro con un poco de burla olvidando el episodio anterior- "Se está dando un baño murmuro algo sobre mujeres locas y compras. Car, está descansando. Bajará para la cena" termino con una sonrisa. Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas o hacer cualquier comentario mi hija y mi amiga se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre el día de Liss, las compras, el pueblo y después de tomar un refrigerio me abandonaron yéndose a mirar entre el gran número de bolsas que trajeron.

Poco después, cenamos todos reunidos en el gran comedor a excepción de Matt, Tyler y Jeremy que nunca volvieron. El más joven había llamado a su hermana para decirle que se quedarían en la casa de Ty. Jamás hubiera pensado que Damon cocinara tan bien, bueno, aunque con ese porrón de años que tiene era de esperarse que al menos eso aprendiera con tanto tiempo libre. Seguido de la deliciosa cena que nos preparó el vampiro, nos tomamos un café y platicamos en la sala. Las chicas nos estuvieron contando sobre las tiendas que visitaron, al parecer fueron muchas y cuando digo muchas significa que lo más probable es que entraron a todas y cada una en Mystic Falls- me compadezco de Ozera- en fin, hablaron de lo que hicieron durante el día.

"Te encantara el pueblo, Rose" murmuro Liss "Es grande, pero no demasiado. Como a ti te gustan" eso llamo mi atención

"¿En serio?"

"Si" -asintió Cristian- "Por lo menos unas tres veces más grande que Forks. Hay mayor variedad de establecimientos"

"Tiene razón" murmuro Damon que observaba a los niños colorear sobre la alfombra junto a Klaus "He estado en un monto de lugares y aunque Mystic Falls, no es como las grandes ciudades, sin duda está mejor que la mayoría de pueblos que he visto. Y créeme han sido muchos."

"Vaya" comento Bonnie- "Pensé que odiabas el pueblo"

Él se encogió de hombros con simpleza "No es como si el noventa por ciento de las cosas malas que me han pasado hayan ocurrido acá" murmuro con evidente sarcasmo.

"tampoco ha sido tan malo" le dijo Stefan

"Creo que en esto tengo que darle la razón" intervine. Los demás me dieron una mirada de _¿En serio?_ "Vamos chicos estuvo en el campo de batalla y los que hemos estado allí sabemos de las cosas espeluznantes que puedes llegar a ver- Chris asintió de acuerdo conmigo-se enamoró, estaba dispuesto a morir por la mujer que amaba, su padre lo mato. Después, despierta en un proceso de cambio y como creía que su amor estaba muerto el elige el mismo camino, pero con todo respeto Stef –él aludido asintió- su hermano prácticamente lo obliga a convertirse en vampiro. Esperó ¿porque? ¿trescientos años? Para recuperar a la mujer que amo durante todo ese tiempo, solo para terminar descubriendo que la muy perra lo engaño y que estuvo por ahí viviendo la vida mientras el sufría por ella. Sin mencionar todas las veces que ha estado a punto de morir o ha tenido que ver partir a personas que le importan y todo en este jodido lugar" termine mi discurso sacando dinero del bolsillo y dándole cinco dólares a cada niño por las groserías.

"Bueno" dice Damon con el ceño fruncido, pero podia ver un poco de diversión en sus ojos "Si lo dices de esa forma, pareciera que mi vida ha sido una mierda".

"nunca lo pensé de esa manera" murmuro Caroline ignorando el comentario del vampiro.

"Si, si lo que sea" dijo el poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la sala - "Vamos les mostrare cuáles serán sus habitaciones" mis morois, el pequeño Weasley y yo lo seguimos. "Le dije a Rosé, que ustedes pueden tener la habitación que ella y Lissa compartieron la primera noche" le comento al par de tortolos sobre su hombro mientras subíamos la escalera.

Sentí una oleada de alivio por el vínculo. Liss había estado preocupada de que los cambiaran a otra habitación, pues se encontraba encantada con la que ocupaba. Mi amiga creía que era realmente grande, cómoda, los mueble son exquisitos, le gusta la chimenea para épocas frías del año -como esta- y creía que durante el verano sería realmente agradable ya que contaba con dos enormes ventanas, pero sobre todas las cosas no quería dejar de perderse la vista que le proporcionaba cada mañana: ver el sol levantarse detrás de las montañas se le antojaba hermoso y la llenaba de paz y alegría comenzar su día con tan maravillosa vista.

"Gracias Damon" murmuro- todos podíamos oír la excitación en su voz.

El asintió en reconocimiento guiándonos por los pasillos "Y no se preocupen, haremos que la insonoricen totalmente"

"Eso sería genial" respondió Christian, sin dejarse molestar por Damon- "Así no tendremos que contenernos" termino sonriente, aunque la dicha no le duro tanto "Auch" chillo sobándose la nunca.

Liss se encontraba más roja que un tomate de la vergüenza "Quien te manda a hacer ese tipo de comentarios" regaño dándole una mirada de muerte, los niños soltaron unas risitas.

"Enséñale quien manda Tía Liss" animo AJ. La discusión murió cuando nuestro guía se detuvo frente a dos puertas separadas, entre sí, por lo menos medio metro.

Rápidamente abrió ambas puertas "esta -señalo la de la derecha- es la habitación de Alyssa y esta otra la de Alex" termino señalando la puerta contigua

Inmediatamente mi hijo siendo mi hijo, salió disparado hacia la que sería su habitación seguido por Ben y por Damon, Liss y Sparky se excusaron dejándonos. Yo seguí al hombre "Antes de que digas cualquier cosa- me interrumpió el vampiro cuando estuve junto a él- recuerdo muy claramente cuando dije que hay más de veinte habitaciones en esta casa" la mirada en su rostro me dijo que no había nada que pudiera cambiar esta decisión, así, que me guarde mis pensamientos sobre no ser necesario más que una sola habitación para los tres y de no querer incomodar a nadie. Los chicos corrían por la habitación comentando entre sí sus ideas sobre los muebles y la decoración que deberíamos colocar. Pronto los dos pequeños convencieron a Damon para que los dejara compartir la habitación.

Un suave sollozo llamo mi atención, escaneé la habitación para ver de dónde provenía, pero lo único que pude observar fue al par de niños rebotando sobre sus pies mientras platicaban con el Salvatore. Todo parecía en orden lo único que faltaba era… Alyssa, rápidamente volví al pasillo y entre a la que sería su habitación. Mi pequeña se encontraba frente a la gran ventana que iba casi desde el suelo hasta el techo mirando a través del cristal, su pequeño cuerpo se sacudía por el llanto silencioso.

"Alyssa" llame, pero no me miro. Arrodillándome junto a ella la tome de los hombros y la voltee para que me mirara, pero agacho su rostro avergonzada. Tomé su barbilla y la levanté haciendo que nuestros ojos se encontraran. "¿Qué sucede bebe?" susurre acariciando su rostro

"voy a estar sólita aquí" susurro a través de las lágrimas. Su comentario me extraño, pues, aunque siempre ha sido muy consentida también se ha caracterizado por ser una niña muy independiente.

"Los chicos estarán en el cuarto de al lado y tu mamá al otro lado del pasillo" murmuro Damon unos pasos atrás de nosotras. No me había dado cuenta que estaba aquí.

"¿Que pasa cielo?" dije limpiando su rostro "En casa tenías tu propio cuarto"

"Mi habitación de pincesa" – murmuro aún más triste, rompiéndome el corazón

"No estarás sola bebé, acá estamos todos contigo y si tienes miedo en medio de la noche puedes venir y acurrucarte conmigo" murmure tratando de darle una sonrisa alentadora – "¿Quieres que te hagamos tu habitación de princesa? Si es por eso no te preocupes podemos hacer tu habitación de princesa"

"No puedo tener mi habitación de pincesa ¿Cómo voy a ser la pincesa de papá, si ya papi no está?" murmuro rompiendo en llanto de nuevo- abrazándola la aferré a mi pecho, la sostuve por un tiempo mientras lloraba acariciando su cabello y su espalda tranquilizadoramente.

Debí haber visto venir esto. Los chicos no han tenido muchos arranques como estos desde la muerte de Adrian, ellos en su inocencia trataban de ser fuertes y no mostrar que la ausencia de su padre los afectaba en gran medida para darme consuelo, querían ser fuertes para mí. Y eso me preocupaba, retener todas estas emociones no es bueno para ellos.

"Jubile" la llame por su segundo nombre haciendo que me mirara "Escúchame hija. Tu siempre serás nuestra princesa, la princesa de la casa, una princesa moroi, la princesa de los abuelos y sobre todas las cosas la princesa de mamá- ella asintió- y sin importar que papá ya no este, donde quiera que él se encuentre te aseguro, bebé, que tú siempre serás su pequeña princesa. Nada, ni siquiera la muerte cambiara eso" murmure reteniendo mis propias lágrimas. Mi nena, rodeo mi cuello con sus pequeños brazos y me abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo. Después de unos minutos se alejó de mi limpiando las lágrimas secas de su rostro

"Lo siento mami" susurro apenada "Te amo mucho"

"no te disculpes, yo te amo muchísimo más" murmure llenando su rostro de besos, ella soltó una risita feliz.

"Tengo una idea" exclamo Ben. Haciendo que cuatro pares de ojos lo miraran. Él y Alex estuvieron un rato parados en la puerta viendo el intercambio entre AJ y yo, pero ninguno se atrevió a interrumpir, no hasta ahora "Y si… y si titamos esa pared" murmuro con su voz infantil un poco apenado por la atención señalando el muro que dividía ambas habitaciones.

El chillido excitado de la pequeña junto a mi casi me rompe el tímpano, rápidamente atravesó la habitación abrazándose al pequeño "Me encanta, me encanta, me encanta" murmuraba sin dejar de rebotar y aplaudir.

"Cool" murmuro Alex- observando la pared "Podríamos tener pijamadas todas las noches". Antes de que pudiera decirles que era una pésima idea porque no estábamos en nuestra casa y no podíamos andar por ahí destruyendo la de las personas que nos daban asilo, Damon se me adelanto.

"Es una gran idea" murmuro mirando a AJ que aún seguía rebotando feliz. Realmente, quien la viera no pensaría que hace unos minutos estaba tan triste, la única evidencia que quedaba del episodio era la coloración roja en sus ojos y nariz.

"¿Y mi opinión no importa?" – cuestione cruzandome de brazos

"Mañana contratare a alguien para que se encargue"- les dijo el vampiro ignorándome.

La próxima hora continuo del mismo modo, los chicos y Damon enfrascados en una conversación sobre los posibles cambios que podrían realizarse en la futura gran habitación, mientras yo era ignorada por los cuatro.

Es noche, no sé cómo lo hizo, Damon, pero convención a Ben para que se marchara con él. Así que solo fuimos mis pequeños y yo para compartir la cama. Acurrucados los tres, AJ entre Alex y yo, unos minutos después se quedaron dormidos y al poco tiempo yo los seguía al mundo de los sueños. Deseando que cual fuera el lugar al que dirigieran esta noche, fuera uno bueno.

"Rose"

"Rosemarie"

"Rose"

Podía oír mi nombre ser susurrado en la distancia, voces cargadas de desesperación y miedo; el aire comenzó a ser escaso y pesado, el calor en volvía. Todo era un vacío, oscuridad llena de fuego, las llamas consumían todo a mi alrededor creciendo a cada instante y los gritos desgarradores me ensordecían "ayuda" "por favor" fueron las palabras más tangibles, que podía distinguir entre el caos.

"ROSEMARIE" oí. Jadeante me senté de golpe en la cama, tratando de despejar mi mente y de convencerme de que todo era un sueño.

"Rose" el susurro suave hizo que mi cuerpo se tensara. Rápidamente levante la vista encontrándome con una mujer, que, aunque no había visto en toda mi vida pude reconocer al instante.

"Emily" murmure con la garganta seca, viendo al fantasma de la bruja junto a mi cama.

"Ayúdanos, Rose"- no sé si fue la desesperación en su voz, el dolor en sus ojos o quizás algún hechizo, pero inmediatamente me puse de pie. Dándole una mirada final a mis hijos que dormían acurrucados uno al lado del otro le seguí. Corrí tras de ella a través, de los árboles, dejando atrás el bosque, al poco tiempo se detuvo.

Me atrajo hasta a la mansión blanca que los chicos y yo encontramos esa mañana cuando fuimos de casería. La misma mansión donde las cien brujas fueron quemadas. Frente a la casa había dos figuras encapuchadas, al verlas algo en mi interior se removió. Dejándome llevar por mis instintos -en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- llegue hasta ellas. En un movimiento ágil tome al mas pequeño por el hombro y le di la vuelta para que me enfrentara, cabello rojo y rebelde como el fuego, brillantes y hermosos ojos verdes la más calurosa de las sonrisas decoraba su rostro con anhelo y ternura. No podría, no reconocerla.

"Abuela" susurre. Y entonces, todo se volvió negro.

PVD

"MAMÁ"- oí a los niños gritar mientras se acercaban a la cocina, donde nos encontrábamos los demás desayunando- "MAMÁ"

"Tía Liss ¿Dónde esta mamá?" pregunto Alex atravesando el umbral.

"Buenos días a ti también" llamo ella la atención.

El chico se sonrojo al darse cuenta de su error, rápidamente se trepo en el regazo de la rubia y la saludo besando ambas de sus mejillas "Buenos días Tía, Lo siento" sonrió apenado a los demás "Buenos días". De haber sido Lockwood, el pequeño Gilbert o incluso Stefan me hubiera burlado por el regaño, pero Alex, me recordó a mí mismo: cuando tengo algo en mente no me detengo hasta obtener respuestas

Elena que estaba sentada junto a ellos se estiro besando su mejilla "buenos días Alex"

"¿Por qué buscas a tu mamá?" Cuestiono Christian. Estábamos en la cocina él, Lissa, Elena, Stef, Caroline, Bonnie y Alaric, solo faltaba Rose, para estar completos. El trio de tontos no se quedo a pasar la noche y eso me alegra.

"¿No sabes donde esta?" cuestiono la hermosa pequeña parada en la puerta con Ben, mi hijo. Hijo, que extraño sueña eso. AJ tenia su ceño fruncido haciéndola ver tan linda e idéntica a su mamá cuando realizaba la misma acción

"La buscamos po toa la casa y no está" murmuro Ben

"¿Están seguros?" cuestione mirando a los pequeños

Lissa estaba a punto de ponerse histérica- "Cielo ve con los niños y busquen arriba, buscare acá a bajo" antes de que esta se marchará el le murmuro un suave "Relájate, estará bien".

De inmediato nos dividimos las áreas restantes de la propiedad y comenzamos a buscarla. Media hora después estábamos todos en la cocina de nuevo sin una sola pista de Rose. Caroline, llevo a los niños a ver la televisión, les mentimos diciéndoles que su madre fue a correr al bosque.

Una extraña sensación de desasosiego se apodero de mi pecho, esta mujer me hacia sentir cosas tan extrañas, repentinas y sorprendentes que jamás había experimentado. La primera vez que la miré a los ojos me sentí en un estupor envolvente y aunque me niego a aceptarlo por primera vez creí sentirme completo. Joder, Damon, sácala de tu mente. Amas a Elena, pero Elena esta con mi hermano -me regañe- por otro lado, Rose es soltera, viuda, a decir verdad, lo cual no creo sea tan bueno. No, por supuesto que no, viendo la manera en la que sufre por ese tío, no es para nada bueno.

Fui a la biblioteca de la casa y volví en menos de un minuto, rápidamente extendí un mapa de toda el área sobre el desayunador.

"Haz tu magia brujilda" le ordene señalando el mapa. Bonnie me observo por unos segundos desconcertada, hasta que capto la idea.

"¿Eres su hermano, cierto?"

"Medio, gracias a Dios" trato de bromear el moroi.

"Christian" lo regaño su esposa un poco divertida.

"Con eso será suficiente" -Sin esperar permiso Stefan tomo la mano de Christian, la corto, haciendo su mano gotear sobre el mapa. Me sorprendió verlo tan preocupado por un extraño ¿Le pasaría lo mismo con Rose? ¿Tan bien lo hechizo esta mujer? Negué alejando esos pensamientos para después.

Bonnie jadeo cuando el rastro de sangre se detuvo en el mapa, formando un perfecto punto. Me acerque para ver la ubicación.

"La casa de las brujas" fue la expresión colectiva.

Cinco minutos después, los dos morois, Elena, Bonnie, Stefan y yo, nos apilamos en la camioneta de Rose, dejando atrás a Ric y a Caroline para observar a los niños. Grande fue la sorpresa que nos llevamos al llegar y solo encontrar ruinas, no había casa, solo escombros por todos lados. Y en medio de ellos se encontraba un cuerpo cubierto por una capa, era Rose, y junto a ella tres personas más ¿o fantasmas?, pues Emily, estaba con ellos.

Christian y Lissa empujaron entre nosotros y corrieron hacia las personas aquellas. Un hombre y una mujer que aparentaban unos 35 años.

"Abuela" dijo Ozera en medio de un jadeo sorprendido y casi inmediatamente atrajo a la mujer contra su cuerpo, rodeándola con sus brazos. Se abrazaban entre los cuatro y murmuraba uno que otro saludo y frases de sorpresa por la situación.

"¿No estaban muertos? ¿cómo se supone que están aquí?" solté antes de poder detenerme, atrayendo todas las miradas. La mujer del cabello rojo me miro con un poco de diversión.

"Guapo e impertinente. Tal como lo dijiste Emily" antes de que alguien pudiera decir cualquier cosa una voz suave y firme nos detuvo.

"Se agota el tiempo, hagamos nuestra parte antes de que sea tarde" dijo un hombre caminando hacia nosotros. Parecía estar al principio de los veinte, cuando Alex creciera esta seria la forma exacta en la que él se vería. Era una fotocopia adulta del pequeño, entonces lo comprendí, incluso antes de que Lissa atravesara el espacio entre ellos y se arrojara sollozando en sus brazos.

"Adrian" susurro la rubia, la consoló por un momento y después la separo suavemente, sujetándola por los hombros

"Mi hermanita" susurro besando su frente "Liss, no llores"

Después de eso, él y Christian se envolvieron en un caluroso abrazo. Cuando se separaron, Adrian, se acercó al cuerpo de Rose, en el piso.

"Protéjanla, ella es el cambio"- hablo por fin Emily "Bonnie, las brujas estaremos eternamente agradecidas, Rose nos ha liberado" La Bennet menor asintió con clara emoción y lágrimas en sus ojos. "Y ustedes- prosigue señalándonos- los estaré observando" amenazo levitando unos paquetes hasta que estuvieron en las manos de Bonnie y Elena- "Eso le pertenece a Rose"

Adrian se arrodillo frente a la hermosa mujer desmayada, vi como guardo algo en el bolsillo de la capa que ella llevaba puesta. Suavemente acaricio su mejilla, mirándola con adoración la tomo en sus brazos y camino hacia nosotros. Deteniéndose frente a mí. Hábilmente acune a Rose, cerca de mi pecho cuando la puso en mis brazos. En ningún instante aparto sus ojos de ella.

"Mi hermoso, sexy, divertido, sarcástico, adorable, - murmura mientras acaricia sus mejillas con el rostro a milímetros de la chica- endemoniadamente fuerte, leal, luchador, amado pequeño dhampir. Mi Rose"- la mujer aun inconsciente sonríe de la manera más dulce y angelical que jamás he visto. ¡Joder! Su pequeña, pero resplandeciente sonrisa es arrebatadora- "Damon"- dice, por fin juntando sus ojos con los míos, estrechando mi brazo con su mano libre- "cuídala, por favor- una sensación desconocida y devastadora se fundió en mi pecho, era tan extraño y confuso, pero si pensé que una parte de mi estaba completa cuando vi a Rose en vez primera me equivoque, ahora, aquí con ella contra mi torso y Adrian sosteniéndonos a ambos, tenia este sentimiento de realización que nunca había conocido, esto era estar realmente completo. Atemorizado por los sentimientos arrolladores les envié lejos, convenciéndome de que solo es mi cerebro jugando conmigo.

Con sus ojos fijos en los míos, tenía la clara certeza que el acababa de pasar por la misma revelación. Rose no mintió, sus ojos son tan verdes y atrayentes, como infinitos océanos que te llaman. Sacudí la cabeza por los desconcertantes pensamientos. "Mientras ella este con ustedes, contigo. Les enseñara lo que es vivir, vivir de verdad. Verás que los días jamás serán aburridos y que ella será la causante de la mayoría de vuestras sonrisas. Aprécienla, ámenla y protéjanla, pues ella hará lo mismo y mucho más" dijo

"Mi amor, yo siempre estoy contigo- susurra sobre los labios de la joven mujer- ayer, ahora, mañana, el día después de ese y el siguiente" jamás pensé que pudiera ver algo como esto, pero aquí estoy asombrado, apreciando como una de sus lágrimas fantasmales se estrella sobre la tierna piel de la boca de Rose.

"Adrian" susurra aun inconsciente

"Mi Rose" -Y con eso desliza sus labios sobre los de ella, quien inmediatamente le corresponde. Le beso con demasía pasión y anhelo, pero a la vez dulce y suave. El hombre la adoro, la amo con un solo beso. "Te iubesc dragostea mea"(1). Apenas termino de susurrar esas palabras comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire al igual que los otros tres fantasmas.

"Esta fría"- dice Stefan tocando una de sus manos- "Lo mejor será volver a casa".

Ya dentro del auto me senté frente a Christian quien miraba insistentemente a la mujer en mi regazo. Estaba preocupado. Todos estábamos preocupados. Hice el intento de colocarla en los brazos de su hermano, pero me arrepentí cuanto muy dolorosa y suavemente ella susurro "Adrian, por favor…. No me dejes" su rostro constipado, la delicada lagrima que caía por su mejilla y sus manos aferrando mi camisa entre sus puños -como si fuese su tabla de salvación- me hicieron acércarla mas a mi cuerpo y volver a mi posición anterior.

Supe con certeza en ese instante que siempre protegeré a esta mujer.

.

.

.

 **Te iubesc dragostea mea(1)…. te amo mi amor**


	12. Chapter 12

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy, los de The Vampire Diaries y los de Twilight no me pertenecen. Son de las maravillosas Richelle Mead, L. J. Smith, Stephenie Meyer respectivamente.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes.

NOTA: este capítulo está dedicado a Kyra. Gracias por tus comentarios y apoyo. Un abrazo.

.

.

.

Capitulo doce

.

.

.

El molesto olor del hollín penetra fuertemente mis sentidos, buscando huir de el presiono la nariz contra la superficie blanda junto a mi rostro, aspirando la suave fragancia de lavanda y jazmín. Suspiro en satisfacción hundiéndome aún más. La pequeña risa y el rítmico baile de un corazón me sacaron de mi estupor.

"Ni en el más loco de mis sueños te imagine olisqueando entre mis pechos" – dice Lissa divertida.

"¿Liss? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están los niños?" cuestiono sentándome de golpe. Estamos solas en la habitación.

"¿No lo recuerdas?"

"¿Recordar que? A noche… el pequeño Weasley se marchó con su padre… nos fuimos un poco tarde a la cama ya que los niños estaban muy emocionados por decorar su nueva habitación. Si soy sincera caí como piedra – cuento sosteniendo mi cabeza entre las manos- hasta…"

"¿Hasta?" presiona ella.

"Hasta… ¿Emily?" sale mas como una pregunta al recordar haber visto la fantasmal mujer junto a mi cama. "¡Oh por dios!" grito levantándome "La abuela estaba allí y ¿el abuelo?" cierro los ojos, tirando de mi cabello tratando de disipar la bruma que me impide el acceso a mis recuerdos.

"Calma Rose" murmura suavemente mi amiga sujetando por los hombros "Cálmate".

Abro los ojos para encontrarme con sus preocupados jades "Respira conmigo" instruye inhalando y exhalando suavemente. "Concéntrate en mí, en mi respiración" continúa ayudándome a tranquilizar, sabiendo que estaba por perder el control de mis emociones.

"necesito recordarlo todo" – murmuro aprensiva después de varios minutos.

"¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?"

"Yo estaba durmiendo cuando escuche que alguien me llamaba. Cuando desperté, Emily, estaba aquí, justo donde estás parada… fue como si estuviera en un trance, recuerdo seguirla por el bosque sin chistar-

"Tu siguiendo algo o alguien sin ningún cuestionamiento, sorprendente" – le doy mi mirada de _este no es el maldito momento para eso_ – "Lo siento, continua".

"La seguí hasta la casa de las brujas ¿recuerdas que te platique lo que sucedió cuando fuimos de cacería?" – asiente – "Creo haber escuchado algunos gritos similares y las voces, me parece que converse con la abuela, Liss. No sé, pero creo que el abuelo estaba allí, después l único que se me viene a la mente son lamentos, fuego, oscuridad y… - mi corazón comienza a marchar frenéticamente de nuevo. Me siento en la cama, conteniendo las paredes emocionales.

"¿Y?" pide arrodillada frente a mi mientras sostiene mis manos

"Adrian" susurro dolorosamente "La voz de Adrian"

"Ros-

La interrumpo "No, yo se que fue su voz. Necesito, no, debo recordar lo que sucedió".

"Rose… - murmura un tanto insegura – tenemos que hablar".

PVD

Esperar durante horas que Rose despertara no había sido sencillo para ninguna de las personas amontonadas en el desayunador de la cocina. Aun no entiendo porque con este siendo tan grande los demás insistían en sentarse tan cerca, casi unos encima de otros, quizás, se deba al que miedo y la preocupación (como muchas emociones más) motivan a las personas a buscar consuelo emocional a través del contacto físico. Bueno, eso no es de mucha importancia, lo que realmente importa es que me veré obligado a desprender la cabeza ya se de Caroline o Sabrina de sus cuellos. Su incesante parloteo – sentadas una cada uno de mis lados – me estaba volviendo loco. Antes de Caroline hiciera alguna otra observación sobre el cabello de Elena para llenar el incomodo silencio (como lo hizo durante las ultimas horas) sonidos de cosas rompiéndose nos hicieron dar un salto ante lo inesperado.

Siguiendo el rastro del ruido pronto Stefan, Caroline y yo – gracias a nuestra velocidad sobrehumana- nos encontramos fuera de la habitación de Lissa y Christian. Esté se había ido con el trío de tontos al pueblo, aunque fue reacio al respecto, acepto, pues los niños no tendrían que enterarse de lo que está sucediendo. Ya han asado por mucho como para hacerlos a travesar por algo más.

Mezclados con el ruido de los objetos rompiéndose se escucha a Rose gritar y a Lissa, pidiéndole que se calme.

"¿Qué sucede?" cuestiona Elena sin aliento cuando ella, Bonnie y Ric nos alcanzan.

Me encojo de hombros tan confundido como ellos.

"Bueno, al menos, parece que ya esta bastante despierta" murmura Brujilda observando la puerta aun cerrada frente a nosotros.

"Si y si no hacemos algo pronto nos quedaremos sin casa" murmura Stef, señalando la misma puerta que acaba de estremecerse como si algo muy pesado la hubiera golpeado desde a dentro.

"LARGO, VASILISA" grita Rose.

"por favor, Rose… no ha sido nuestra culpa" pide la otra más calmadamente "Detente"

"NO TENÍAN NINGÚN DERECHO. NADIE. YO DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS SOY LA ÚNICA QUE LE NECESITA" devuelve la morena con desesperación.

De pronto los cuadros a nuestro alrededor se caen de las paredes.

"que se caiga la casa, pero yo no estoy entrando" Exclama Ric dando un paso atrás.

Sin preámbulos y sin dignificar su comentario abro de un solo movimiento la puerta de la habitación, para adentrarme en ella seguido por los demás encontrándonos de cara al caos total. Nada del mobiliario de la habitación se había salvado ni siquiera las cortinas o las almohadas, incluso puedo ver algunas grietas en el piso y el techo, claro las que pude distinguir en medio del desorden y escombros de los muebles, vidrios, porcelanas. Demonios pareciera que el lugar estuviera por venirse abajo. Y allí en medio del destruido lugar con algunos pedazos de no se que flotando a su alrededor se encontraba Rose, en toda su gloria. Desnuda, sin la capa que la cubría cuando llegamos, de seguro que la perdió en medio de su arrebato.

Decir que podría pasar la eternidad bebiendo de la vista de su perfección seria poco. Su cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado, bien construido, dotado de sinuosas curvas y delineado perfectamente. Aun con su magnífica piel sucia y manchada por hollín podría hacer palidecer a la misma afrodita, mas bella que cualquier Diosa. La noche en sus ojos, manchando sus orbes de oro y fuego, me trajo de vuelta al presente, pero no fue el café cada vez más oscuro lo que causo el dolor aprensivo en mi pecho no, fue la desesperación en su mirada.

"Rose, detente ya, por favor… lucha" ruega cansada la rubia a un par de pasos.

Pero ella no se inmuto ante sus suplicas ni siquiera ante nuestra presencia, pareciese que ni siquiera nos hubiera notado. Cosa que ponía a Stefan y Alaric de los nervios, haciéndolos desviar la mirada no queriendo mirar la evidente desnudez, no porque les pareciera desagradable mas bien por respeto y quizás un poco de temor. Por otro lado, las chicas no tenían ningún escrúpulo inspeccionando casi minuciosamente la anatomía femenina. La boca de Bonnie deformada en una pequeña 'O' y puedo jurar que en los ojos de Caroline hay un rastro de lujuria, Elena, bueno parecía que estaba teniendo alguna especie de revelación de su yo astral.

"Sea lo que sea que te molesta, creo que podríamos platicarlo" intenta Ric mirando sus pies.

Por primera vez la mujer realmente registro nuestra intromisión.

"Platicar – comienza esta ve sin gritar con un tono bajo y venenosa que podría helar y paralizar a cualquiera en su lugar – Pero que puedes saber. No sabes lo que se siente ser parte de un todo y después literalmente desgarrarte parte a parte hasta que estas a la mitad, incompleto, vacío. Ni como es vivir sin aire ahogado constantemente y con una herida que jamás se cierra, que jamás cicatriza encerrando el dolor dentro de bloques en tu mente caminando diariamente sobre cascaras de huevo con temor de que cualquier simple pensamiento, imagen o recuerdo los destruya y seas arrastrado al abismo de desesperación inminente. ¿Quieres platicar de como una oportunidad única de aliviar u carga, de darle un solo a tus pulmones te es arrebatada y dada a otros que no a merecen?"

Antes de terminar la oración ella a travesó el espacio y sin esfuerzo algún tomo a Ric por el cuello sosteniendo sin piedad contra la pared. Nadie se atrevía a acercarse aun un poco confundidos por lo que acaba de suceder. Pero el agarre se hacia cada vez mas violento y de continuar así todo acabaría muy mal. Me acerque a Rose -quien pareciese no escuchar las suplicas de su cuñada.

"Déjalo ir" le digo sin recibir reconocimiento alguno. Entonces, coloque mi mano sobre su agarre tratando de liberar al hombre, pero sin resultado alguno ella era mucho mas fuerte. Aun en medio de la situación me sorprendió el habitual rayo eléctrico que me atraviesa cada vez ante el contacto de nuestra piel. Su mirada se desvió hacia nuestras manos unidas, la confusión poseyó sus ojos. Consciente de lo que sucede coloque tentativamente mi mano sobre su hombro acariciando casi imperceptiblemente su clavícula. Acto que me gano su oscura mirada sobre la mía "Rose, tu eres mas fuerte que esto. Debes combatirlo".

Después de unos minutos y algunas palabras de aliento, sus ojos comenzaron a volver a los tonos que tanto ansiaba mirar en los últimos días. No mucho después el reconocimiento quedo inscrito en todo su rostro.

"¿Damon" cuestiona "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Mi mirada rápidamente se desvía a Ric aun sujeto en la pared. Conmocionada, al seguir mi ejemplo y sin yo estar sosteniendo al hombre, este cayo al suelo en cuanto ella lo soltó al descubrir lo que estaba haciendo. Alaric aspiraba de aire nuevo rápida y un tanto dramáticamente si me lo preguntan.

Caroline y Stefan se apresuraron a inspeccionar a Ric y ayudarlo a levantar.

"Lo... lo siento tanto" se disculpa realmente arrepentida "Yo… ¿Dónde-

Es interrumpida por Lissa antes de poder continuar.

"Estoy aquí" murmura cubriendo la desnudes de Rose, con una cobija milagrosamente en buen estado. "Solo no entres en pánico".

La morena evalúa con detalle cada aspecto de la otra dama hasta terminar encantarándose con la mirada amable de la rubia.

"Estoy Bien" asegura en lo que creo debe ser alguna media conversación mental "juro que no me has lastimado"

La rubia asiente aun mirando a su amiga y rápidamente se acerca arrodillándose junto al maestro en el suelo. Por unos pocos minutos su mano permanece sobre la garganta del hombre, los ojos de ese se ven amplios y cuando ella retira su mano puedo comprender por qué.

"Lo ha curado" acusa Bonnie dando un paso más cerca del grupo – "Realmente lo has curado".

Ver una plata florecer mágicamente, al parecer, no están bueno como esto.

El cuello de Ric se veía perfectamente y este pareciera no tener ningún tipo de dolencia o problema, se veía como si nada hubiera sucedido.

"Gracias" susurra él aun sorprendido "Eso se sintió… bueno, increíble"

"No fue nada" – envía lejos el agradecimiento, mostrando que verdaderamente no le importaba hacerlo.

"Lo siento" murmura Rose atrayendo las miradas de todos "No debí perder el control de esa forma y menos por algo tan tonto. Espero que puedas disculparme… que todos puedan disculparme… de verdad lo siento" velozmente se encerró en el baño y poco después se oyó el agua de la ducha caer. Al parecer no acabo con la habitación por completo.

"¿Qué ha sucedido?" Cuestiona Stefan a la moroi "Bueno, que desencadenó todo esto" señala la habitación con un amplio movimiento.

De pronto pareciera como si la rubia hubiera envejecido cuarenta años con su expresión agotada, la evidente tristeza y desilusión.

"Ella no puede recordar todo lo que sucedió aparte de Emily y de como llego a la casa. Lo poco que sabe es confuso y sin sentido-

"Como si estuviera en algún trance" afirman Bonnie y Car al tiempo.

"Algo así, entonces, ella pensó que vio al abuelo y escucho a Adrian. Estaba entrando en pánico por no encontrar el sentido de las cosas, por ello, le conté lo que nosotros conocemos y bueno, ya lo vieron perdió el control. Ella-

"No acepta no haberlo visto" sentencio interrumpiendo de nuevo a la rubia.

Ella asiente.

"Ni tampoco estar en esta situación, sin saber enteramente lo acontecido" termina ella.

"¿Qué sucederá ahora?" Alaric, cuestiona de vuelta a su yo racional.

"No lo sé" admite la princesa avergonzada.

"Hay algo que nosotros nos estamos perdiendo. Esos fantasmas dijeron algunas cosas que para mi no tienen ni pies ni cabeza. Tal vez, para Rose lo haga o quizás solo sean las brujas que desean ponernos los nervios de punta" – murmuro mirando el sol de media tarde por la ventana. Pronto regresaran los chicos a casa. "Por ahora, solo podemos esperar que se tranquilice un tanto más y después sentarnos todos a darle sentido a esto… ¿Qué?". Pido al ver algunos rostros sorprendidos mirándome. Rápidamente niegan apartando la vista.

"Por extraño que esto suene, Damon, tiene razón. Vamos a esperar a los demás y a darle un poco de espacio a Rose. Así que todos lárguense a hacer algo" dice Elena "Stef ¿Me ayudarías a preparar otra habitación para los chicos?" pide ella señalando el obvio desastre y dándole una mirada dulce al tonto de mi hermano.

Comienzo a seguir a los demás al primer piso, pero retrocedo acompañando a Lissa a la habitación temporal de Rose. La rubia se veía un tanto más desinflada que antes mientras buscaba en algunas maletas.

"No te preocupes, después de que remodelemos la habitación podrán volver a su nido del amor" digo intuyendo la molestia de la mujer, necesitando que este de un mejor ánimo para que me de algunas respuestas.

Su rostro se ilumina de inmediato.

"¿En serio?"

Asiento. Me encojo de hombros con desinterés.

"Es más, como no sabemos por cuanto tiempo estarán acá podrían redecorarla a su gusto así se sentirán más cómodos" ofrezco sinceramente.

La rubia de un pequeño chillido apretando algunas prendas contra su pecho.

"Te prometo que vamos a pagar por todo. No solo los daños de hoy, también, por la redecoración… y me imagino que por los futuros daños también" – termina pensativa.

Me encojo de hombros sin objetar. Me imagino que es cierto con una casa llena de varias especies de vampiros, una vampira embarazada, hombres lobo y niños los daños estarán a la orden del día; por otro lado, no tengo demasiadas ganas para discutir sobre dinero.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" – cuestiona de pronto, mientras junta algunas cremas o algo así. Al parecer, el interrogado seré yo.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"¿Cómo es que Rose te escucho en la oscuridad?" – pide aun sin mirarme - "Desde que murió Adrian, yo… bueno… siento que hay algo mal con el vínculo".

Mi ceño se frunce automáticamente "No lo sé, no sé lo que he hecho. Cuando asesino a Mikael, sucedió algo parecido y como entonces supongo que solo… solo creí que ella era mucho más fuerte que la oscuridad ¿Qué significa todo eso del vínculo?"

La rubia suspira sentándose por un momento en la cama.

"El enlace jamás ha sido de doble dirección, aun así, con las habilidades de Rose a veces pareciera de esa manera. Antes yo podía hacerlo cuando Adrian no estaba, aun si tener la capacidad de absorber la oscuridad como ella lo hace conmigo podría curarla con espíritu o simplemente hallar el camino a ella y traerla de vuelta, pero ahora… ahora la sanación espiritual es más difícil… y a veces siento como si una gran brecha nos separara…" termina ahogando un sollozo.

Me encontré desarmado viendo a la joven mujer, a decir verdad, evito este tipo de situaciones difíciles y sentimentales.

"Se lo has estado ocultando" sus ojos me miran sorprendidos y avergonzados por haber sido atrapada "Lo cual es bastante admirable, teniéndola prácticamente cada minuto del día unida a tu mente".

"No creo que Rose debe cargar con mas preocupaciones. No en este momento" se justifica sincera.

"No te preocupes" animo estrechando su hombro "Debes decírselo pronto, si las cosas siguen así… todo podría salirse de control en cualquier momento".

"Va a estar loca"

"Seguramente, pero prefiero a una Rose molesta. No me veo muy bien librado en una lucha contra la Rose oscura. Además, de todas las personas en esta casa parte de los niños era la única a la que perdonaría más fácilmente".

"¿Rose oscura?" cuestiona de mejor animo Lissa.

"Jamás lo dije"

Suelta una risita divertida "Por extraño que parezca creo que le gustara"

"¿Alguna vez habéis sido normales?"

.

.

. Por favor, dejen sus comentarios….


End file.
